Stranded
by RiesA AfieLa
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto tidak menyangka ini! Apa ini? Sihir? Kerajaan? Sialan! Kenapa Kaguya membuatnya terdampar di tempat seperti ini dan yang paling penting— "Hey gadis-gadis gila! Berhenti memelukku seperti itu!"
1. Prolog

**A/N** _Sebuah cerita kecil hasil fantasi Author dalam mengisi kekosongannya. Menerapkan sisi Isekai kepada Ninja Naruto dari Elemental Nation terdampar di tempat Fantasi dengan sihir dan tetek bengeknya. Ah jangan lupakan juga soal kerajaan dan segala hal impian para Jones nestapa soal terdampar di dunia lain dengan ke-overpoweran kekuatan mereka._

 ** _Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _HighSchool DxD Ichie Ishibumi._**

 ** _Fate series Nasu senpai dan Type-Moon_**

—

 **Prolog**

Ketika terjatuh dari tempat yang sangat tinggi tanpa peralatan untuk mendukung keselamatan, apa yang akan dilakukan banyak orang? Berteriak takut akan kematian? Memejamkan mata dan bersiap untuk menghadapi kematian yang akan menelan jiwa ke dalam alam lain seperti yang banyak dipercayai oleh orang?

Hal itu tentu bertentangan dengan apa yang terlihat di wajah itu. Mata biru Azure itu menatap pasif, wajah itu tanpa ekpresi apapun bahkan ketika pemilik mata itu menyelam dari atas langit setelah keluar dari pusaran lubang dimensi yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas langit jauh sana.

Tidak ada ketakutan disana. Tidak bahkan ketika permukaan sudah dekat sekali terlihat. Yang ada di pikiran adalah justru bagaimana cara untuk mendarat saat jatuh dari ketinggian belasan ribu kaki dari atas permukaan tanah.

Tubuh itu berputar di udara beberapa kali, menendang udara dengan sangat cepat. Segel tangan tercipta dan hembusan Chakra berwarna biru pudar keluar dari seluruh tubuh bergerak memusat ke arah kaki dalam jumlah sangat besar sekali

Suara benturan keras terdengar kemudian diikuti kubangan kawah besar tercipta akibat tekanan berat ke bumi. Mata biru Azure itu kemudian segera melihat sekeliling, memastikan dimana dia berada sekarang sembari beradaptasi di tempat asing.

Pohon-pohon berbaris rapi didepannya. Terlihat hijau dan semakin gelap ke dalam menandakan bahwa jika masuk ke dalamnya maka hutan lebatlah yang akan ditemui, bersebrangan dengan tempatnya mendarat yang terlihat seperti padang rumput luas. Otakknya segera menerka dimanakah dia berada saat ini.

Sebuah perbatasan dengan hutan besar. Ada suara gemerisik dari dalam hutan di depannya yang masuk ke dalam pendengaran tajam shinobi miliknya. Juga bagaimana dengan sensor miliknya menggelitik memberitahunya bagaimana tempat-tempat hewan tersebut.

Perbatasan hutan bagian manakah ini? Dekat dengan negara besar atau justru sangat terlalu jauh dari medan peperangan saat ini? Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ceroboh disaat menyarangkan serangan terakhirnya pada si ibu moyang dari chakra yang ada di dunia hingga dia masuk ke dalam perangkap lubang dimensi yang dimiliki oleh dewi tersebut. Meski serangan fuinjutsu yang dia sarangkan dia yakin dengan keberhasilannya menyegel setengah kekuatan dewi tersebut dalam rangkaian rumit aksara, dia masih harus dengan cepat kembali ke medan perang. Entah apa yan akan dilakukan oleh dewi kelinci itu jika seandainya dia terlambat.

Untuk itu dia harus menentukan lagi dimana tepatnya arah peperangan. Sage mode miliknya menjadi pilihan yang tepat saat ini untuk memberikannya posisi sensor yang jauh lebih peka lagi daripada sensor bawaan lahirnya. Dengan pelan namun teratur dia menarik energi alam untuk masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Hanya saja untuk dirinya mengerutkan alis ketika merasakan energi alam yang masuk ke dalam dirinya. Bukan hanya energi alam saja yang masuk melainkan ada energi lain yang jauh lebih ringan masuk ke dalam, berputar dengan ringan dan membuat tubuhnya juga terasa ringan.

Energi apakah ini? Tidak ada sebelumnya energi alam saling bercampur dengan energi lain. Mungkin dia bisa meneliti hal tersebut lain kali untuk memastikannya. Mata Azure biru itu kemudian berubah, pupil itu menyipit layaknya menyerupai mata harimau.

Dan segala hal di dunia datang menyambutnya kemudian. Dia bisa merasakan benturan energi dalam jarak tidak terlalu jauh darinya, tengah bertempur dalam jumlah banyak disana. Ada energi yang terasa hitam seperti energi rusak melawan energi yang terasa sama seperti energi yang ringan yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Hal ini tentu membuatnya bingung dan mulai menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri.

' _Dimanakah ini sebenarnya?'_ Apa mungkin dia masuk ke dalam dimensi berbeda ciptaan dewi kelinci tersebut? Daripada terus bertanya tidak pasti, hanya ada satu hal untuk memastikannya.

Chakra kembali terpusat di kakinya. Dia berlari, melesat dalam kecepatan tinggi menuju sumber benturan energi yang terjadi.

Hal itu memakan waktu sedikit lebih lama karena ternyata setelah padang rumput ini ada jurang dengan batuan terjal dan sebuah gunung tanpa pepohonan yang menghalangi dirinya. Butuh kemampuan akrobatik ninjanya dan dorongan dari chakranya untuk melalui ini semua. Kaki itu mendarat di salah satu bagian jurang dimana mata itu melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di bawah.

Hewan-hewan hitam dengan bentuk besar serta mempunyai tanduk berjumlah sangat banyak melawan orang-orang dengan pakaian aneh yang tidak pernah dia tahu berada di dunia Elemental. Orang-orang terdesak dengan banyaknya hewan-hewan besar tadi. Banyak dari mereka yang terlihat terbunuh.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat terdiam beku. Yang membuatnya terdiam hanyalah satu.

Hewan-hewan itu tidak pernah ada di dunia Elemental. Dia yakin hal tersebut. Jikalau ada maka satu atau dua pasti tidak masalah tapi jika jumlahnya mencapai kisaran yang dia perkirakan ribuan maka hal itu pasti akan tercatat di dalam buku dekripsi sejarah Elemental Nation namun tidak, dia tidak pernah menemui hewan-hewan aneh hitam bertanduk seperti itu di dalam buku yan telah dia tamatkan.

Dan juga selain itu...

Cara orang-orang itu berperang melawan hewan-hewan buas itu dengan teknik yang seperti mengeluarkan jutsu namun tidak ada rangkaian segel tangan. Dia tidak pernah mendengarnya. Tidak pernah mengetahui itu ada. Juga hal lain yang dimana dia tidak bisa merasakan adanya aliran Chakra pada tubuh orang-orang yang bertempur disana.

Hal yang diketahui cukup untuk sekarang otak seorang Uzumaki Naruto bisa meneriakkan kata yang bisa terlintas.

" **SIALAN KAU KAGUYA!"**


	2. Chapter 1

Gabriel Asteria tidak pernah menyangka situasi akan berubah menjadi seperti ini. Para Demonic Beast yang menyerang sungguh terlalu banyak hingga jumlah para Ksatria Sihir kerajaan yang datang untuk mengalahkan mereka menjadi sangat-sangatlah kewalahan. Bukan hanya kewalahan saja, kemungkinan bahwa mereka tidak akan selamat dari pertempuran ini terasa menjadi semakin besar saja.

Dengan menebas pedang yang berada di tangannya, gadis pirang dengan rambut dikepang ke depan dan memakai Heavy Armor Paladin kerajaan tersebut memenggal satu lagi Demonic Beast yang menyerang dari depan. Tidak ada raungan dari Demonic Beast berbentuk Serigala itu ketika kepalanya terpenggal, yang ada malah muncratan darah hitam berbau sangat amis yang bisa membuat perut sangat mual-lah yang keluar bagai hujan turun.

Gabriel bisa melihat disudut matanya bagaimana rekan-rekannya sesama Ksatria Sihir kerajaan terlihat sudah mulai lelah dan beberapa ada yang terkena serangan dari Demonic Beast. Seratus orang Ksatria Sihir kerajaan tentu saja akan tidak berdaya melawan begitu banyaknya Demonic Beast yang dikerahkan untuk menghancurkan kota Destia, kota penghasil padi terbesar di kerajaan Camelot.

 _Aaaarrgghhh!_

Gabriel bisa melihat saat dia melompat ke atas menghindari terkaman Demonic Beast yang menyerangnya, salah satu rekannya yang terspesiliasi dalam pertempuran jarak dekat tubuhnya dimakan oleh salah satu Demonic Beast yang ada.

Sial! Rekan-rekannya yang lain juga banyak yang mulai dimangsa oleh para Demonic Beast ini dan ini terasa tidak ada habisnya saja.

Gabriel bisa melihat di jauh sana dengan dikelilingi Demonic Beast berbentuk kelabang super besar, Iblis dengan jubah hitamnya memerintah para Demonic Beast ini untuk terus menyerang. Gabriel sebenarnya ingin maju ke sana, tapi semakin dia maju ke arah pemimpin Demonic Beast ini dimana dia akan membunuh Iblis yang mengendalikan para Demonic Beast ini untuk memperoleh kemenangan karena jika Iblis yang mengendalikan Demonic Beast itu kehilangan pengendalinya, mereka akan tercerai berai dan itu mudah untuk membunuh mereka. Namun nyatanya, semakin dia maju semakin banyak Demonic Beast yang mengepung dirinya.

Dengan jumlah Demonic Beast begitu banyak mengepung Gabriel, gadis Ksatria Sihir kerajaan yang dijuluki salah satu Paladin berbakat milik kerajaan itu sudah tentu akan sangat kewalahan. Stamina miliknya sudah berkurang banyak dan Gabriel tidak memiliki cukup banyak [Mana] untuk dia gunakan lagi.

Dia bisa saja kabur dari sini! Tapi jika dia kabur, maka itu akan mencoreng kode Ksatria yang dia ucapkan saat sumpah pengangkatan miliknya. Tapi jika terus seperti ini…

"Guuuuurrrruuuu~aaaaaaggghhhh!"

Sebuah raungan besar terdengar di sana dan kali ini jumlah Demonic Beast yang mengepung dirinya semakin banyak. Gabriel tidak berhenti menebaskan pedangnya untuk melukai setiap Demonic Beast yang mendekat untuk membunuhnya.

Satu tebasan pedangnya kembali mengenai tubuh Demonic Beast dalam bentuk seperti kelinci besar dengan mata merah. Gadis itu menerjang maju ke depan. [Mana] tersalurkan ke pedangnya dan sebuah tebasan sihir dia lakukan.

"Moon Slash!"

Sebuah gelombang sihir berbentuk bulan sabit keluar setelah pedang milik Gabriel tertebas, mengarah ke kerumunan Demonic Beast yang berada di depan, membuat mereka yang terkena serangan tebasan itu tubuhnya terbelah dan darah muncrat begitu banyak. Bau amis busuk sudah tidak bisa terkira dan sebagian darah itu menghujani Gabriel.

Gadis itu terengah-engah kemudian. Yang tadi adalah serangan sihir terakhirnya. Tangan miliknya terasa mulai bergetar dan stamina Gabriel sudah mulai terasa di ambang batas!

 _Arrrrgghhh!_

 _To—long! Wahhh!_

 _Sial! Sial! Mati! Mati! Arrghhh!_

Gabriel mendengar suara rekan-rekannya yang lain yang berteriak diantara huru-hara para Demonic Beast. Ada teriakan kesakitan, pilu dan keputusasaan mendera medan pertempuran ini. Rasanya satu persatu rekannya mulai tumbang dan jika semua sudah tumbang maka kota Destia yang berjarak dua Els pasti akan hancur akibat serangan Demonic Beast ini.

Dan jika kota Destia hancur maka sumber pangan kerajaan Camelot akan hilang satu lagi dan itu akan semakin memperburuk keadaan kerajaan setelah kerajaan kehilangan kota Artiria di bagian selatan.

Tapi lebih daripada itu sekarang, Gabriel benar-benar sudah terdesak. Stamina yan sudah diambang batas membuat gadis itu lengah karena sebuah serangan cakar dari salah satu Demonic Beast berbentuk macan hitam dengan satu tanduk di dahi datang dari arah belakang untuk mengenai bagian armor Mitril miliknya dan membuatnya terdorong ke depan. Armornya mungkin tidak akan mengalami kerusakan karena armornya terbuat dari Mitril yang terkenal dengan kekuatan dan kekokohannya dimana bahkan cakar tajam dari naga-pun akan sulit menggoresnya, tapi tetap saja, jika armornya tidak rusak, efek dari serangan cakar tersebut cukup untuk membuat Gabriel merasakan dipukul dengan batu besar dari belakang. Tubuh Gabriel berguling di tanah beberapa kali sebelum dia berhenti telentang dengan wajah menghadap ke atas. Satu Demonic Beast Serigala melompat ke arahnya.

Tubuh Gabriel terasa sakit semua. Dia tidak bergerak bahkan untuk sekadar berguling saja rasanya dia sudah tidak mampu. Sepertinya dia akan mati disini.

Ya, mati… Hal itu jelas akan terjadi untuknya. Kilasan-kilasan semasa dia hidup mulai terlihat bahkan wajah khawatir dari kakaknya yang tidak mengijinkan Gabriel untuk ikut dalam pertempuran ini terlihat di sana.

Tapi pada dasarnya karena dia adalah seorang yang keras kepala Gabriel malah membentak kakaknya dan melengos pergi begitu saja. Sebuah penyesalan muncul seketika dan Gabriel hanya bisa berucap sambil membiarkan kegelapan mengambil kesadarannya.

"Nii-sama… maaf…"

 _Jrasssshhh!_

 **[Chapter 1 : Menyesuaikan hidup...?]**

 _Jraassssshhh!_

Pedang Tanto yang telah diselimuti Chakra angin menebas tubuh hewan besar hitam jelek yang akan membunuh seorang wanita yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya tergeletak di tanah. Dengan memutar tubuhnya, Naruto kemudian menendang tubuh hewan besar hitam jelek seperti serigala itu menjauh agar tidak menimpa wanita yang sepertinya pingsan tersebut.

Dengan mendarat di samping wanita tersebut. Naruto dengan cepat menggendong wanita yang tergeletak ini.

Nafasnya terlihat hampir habis dan ketika Naruto melihat dia tidak bisa bangkit setelah terkena serangan dari arah belakangnya, Naruto tahu wanita ini sudah berada di ambang batasnya.

Dengan kilatan cepat berwarna merah, Naruto menghilang dari sana bersama wanita tersebut dengan jurus Hiraishin menuju ke tebing dengan jurang didepannya yang merupakan tempatnya berada semula memperhatikan pertempuran yang terjadi.

Pertempuran itu terlihat sangat berat sebelah. Saat Naruto berniat akan menolong mereka yang terdesak, semua sudah terlambat rasanya ketika rekan-rekan wanita ini tewas satu-persatu dicabik dan dibunuh dengan di terkam oleh hewan-hewan jelek disana. Naruto hanya bisa menyelamatkan dua orang saja dimana dia menyelamatkan seorang pemuda memakai pakaian putih membawa sebuah tongkat dengan gelang-gelang dibagian pucuknya. Bentuknya seperti tongkat hitam kakek Rikudou hanya saja itu lebih panjang dan sepertinya terbuat dari besi yang kuat.

Keduanya sudah pingsan. Naruto dengan perlahan kemudian meletakkan gadis yang digendongnya ke sandaran batu di samping pemuda yang ikut pingsan disana. Lalu setelah dia mengecek keadaan wanita pirang dengan armor berat itu, dia baru sedikit bernafas lega. Wanita ini sama seperti pemuda yang bersandar disampingnya, mereka sudah sangat kelelahan sekali. Naruto kemudian menciptakan klon disana untuk melakukan sebuah jutsu pengobatan sederhana.

Sementara klon miliknya melakukan jutsu pengobatan, mata Naruto itu menatap ke arah bawah lagi dimana para hewan besar itu kembali melaju ke menuju ke tempat dimana ada banyak sumber kehidupan disana yang bergerak disana. Dia bisa merasakan aktifitas bergerak layaknya manusia. Mungkin jika dibiarkan maka para kumpulan hewan jelek ini akan menyerang di tempat yang Naruto perkirakan sebuah pemukiman.

Hal itu tentu saja tidak boleh dibiarkan. Dengan menyarungkan Tanto miliknya kembali ke sarungnya yang berada di punggung, satu tangan miliknya terangkat ke atas.

Rasengan dengan unsur elemen angin tercipta dengan sangat cepat, menimbulkan suara berdenging yang begitu memekakkan telinga bagi yang berada di sekitarnya. Rasengan itu semakin membesar dan membesar juga pusaran shuriken semakin terlihat jelas.

Normalnya Naruto tinggal melemparkan RasenShuriken tersebut ke arah musuhnya, namun tangan Naruto malah berputar ke arah berlawanan jarum jam dan RasenShuriken besarnya berdetak dua kali sebelum kemudian memadat dan mengecil seukuran kelereng. Dengan mengeraskan otot lengannya, Naruto kemudian melemparkan jutsu terlarang miliknya ke arah kerumunan hewan jelek hitam yang berhenti karena tertarik dengan suara berdenging yang ditimbulkan RasenShuriken miliknya saat awal tercipta.

Lemparan itu begitu cepat, tahu-tahu bola kelereng jutsu hasil pemadatan RasenShuriken itu sudah berada di depan satu hewan jelek hitam yang berdiri mematung di sana.

Lalu itu kemudian meledak dalam ledakan super besar.

Jika sebuah RasenShuriken biasa sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghancurkan bukit kecil hingga tidak tersisa, bagaimana jadinya jika itu dipadatkan dan dikompres untuk menghasilkan daya ledak yang lebih besar?

Nyatanya jarak serangan itu sangatlah luas, ledakan itu meluas hingga radius satu kilometer dalam bentuk kubah berwarna biru muda.

Hempasan angin sangat kuat berhembus akibat ledakan jutsu milik Naruto. Mata Naruto hanya masih memandang tanpa ekspresi hasil kerusakan yang dia sebabkan.

Sebuah kawah besar dengan kedalaman cukup dalam adalah hasil yang tercetak di bawah. Nyatanya bahwa jutsu terlarang tersebut tercipta adalah karena rasa iseng Naruto untuk menciptakan jurus yang melebihi Bijuudama milik Kurama yang saat ini tengah tertidur untuk memulihkan chakranya yang terkuras habis untuk digunakan melakukan Fuinjutsu penyegelan setengah kekuatan dewi milik Kaguya yang tidak terbatas.

Ledakan besar seperti itu nantinya pasti akan menarik orang-orang di pemukiman yang diperkirakan Naruto berada tidak jauh dari sini. Berbalik melihat klon miliknya yang telah selesai melakukan jutsu penyembuhan sederhana, Naruto dengan pelan berjalan ke arah pemuda yang masih pingsan tersebut. Satu tangan miliknya menyentuh pucuk kepala dari pemuda itu dan satu tangan lainnya melakukan segel tangan khas klan Yamanaka.

Lalu informasi datang dengan bertubi-tubi ke dalam otaknya. Tentang dunia ini dimana tidak ada Shinobi di dalamnya yang menegaskan asumsi Naruto bahwa Kaguya mengirimnya ke dimensi yang jauh berbeda juga informasi tentang sihir? Hmmm… hal ini menarik untuk dia simak. Informasi tentang kerajaan Camelot dan sebagainya juga tentang sistem dunia berkerja. Tentang ksatria sihir dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan militer hingga krisis dunia ini yang menghadapi perang dengan bangsa iblis.

Astaga. Dunia ini lebih daripada rumit kelihatannya. Naruto menyudahi informasi yang masuk ke otaknya setelah dia rasa informasi-informasi lain tidaklah berguna. Dengan desahan nafas berat, Naruto memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing.

Jika dia terdampar di dimensi ini akibat ulah Kaguya, maka untuk kembali ke dunia miliknya, dia perlu lokasi dan titik tepat dimensi dunia Elemental berada. Hal itu tentu saja bisa dia lakukan jika dia bertanya kepada Kurama tapi nyatanya Kurama tidak bisa dibangunkan sekarang akibat kelelahan kehabisan Chakra yang dialami Biju rubah tersebut. Biju tersebut tengah tertidur dan Naruto tidak tahu seberapa lama menunggu Kurama untuk bangun.

Jika Kurama lama terbangun maka dunia Elemental akan berada dalam masalah begitu gawat dimana dia mereka yang tertawan oleh Mugen Tsukoyomi akan tetap tertawan hingga dia membebaskan mereka. Naruto tidaklah khawatir dengan Kaguya karena dewi itu sudah tersegel setengah kekuatannya dan sebuah aksara khusus ditambahkan dalam rangkaian rumit yang hanya Naruto sendiri yang mempunyai kunci segel tersebut yang berfungsi sebagai pembuka pintu segel yang telah dilepaskan karena selain menyegel setengah kekuatan Kaguya, Naruto juga menyegel aliran mata Rinne-sharingan Kaguya beserta Byakugan miliknya.

Dewi itu mungkin adalah seorang leluhur ibu moyang chakra, tapi leluhur sekalipun bukan berarti dewi itu mengerti dengan Fuinjutsu dan segala kerumitannya. Jikalau Zetsu hitam? Naruto sendiri akan tersenyum menantang cairan hitam itu untuk memecahkan segel yang menyegel setengah kekuatan dewi yang dia sebut ibu itu.

Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Naruto saat ini? Dia tidak bisa memutuskannya lebih lanjut. Mungkin lebih baik jika dia pergi ke arah kota yang akan dihancurkan oleh Demonic Beast— sebutan untuk makhluk hitam jelek tadi yang dia hancurkan bersama pemimpin mereka dengan jutsu terlarang miliknya. Dia butuh informasi lebih lanjut dan tempat tinggal sementara saat ini sembari menunggu Kurama sadar.

Ya, itu ide yang bagus sekali. Dengan pemikiran tersebut, Naruto kemudian melompat dari tebing tempatnya berada ke bawah. Menendang udara sana dan berakrobat layaknya hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang Shinobi sepertinya, Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna di bawah dan mulai berlari dalam kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arah kota Destia berada.

Ninja itu tidaklah memperhatikan bahwa ketika dia tadi melompat ke bawah, wanita yang tadi diselamatkan telah sadar dan melihat punggung milik penyelamatnya.

 **[2]**

Sudah dua bulan lebih Uzumaki Naruto telah berada didunia ini dan hal tersebut semakin membuatnya tidak karuan. Bagaimana tidak? Kurama masih belum ada tanda-tanda terbangun dan dirinya masih belum tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia sudah berada di kota Destia— kota yang akan dihancurkan Demonic Beast selama dua hari sebelum kemudian dia pergi ke ibukota dari kerajaan Camelot.

Uzumaki Naruto sekarang menjadi uring-uringan sekali. Dia mengirimkan klon miliknya untuk tambah mencari informasi di dunia ini sembari membuat formula Fuin untuk pembukaan pintu dimensi yang akan mengarah ke Elemental Nation. Hanya tinggal menunggu koordinat dari Kurama saja sekarang yang paling penting baginya. Namun rasanya semakin lama dia menunggu semakin tidak karuan perasaannya ini. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja entah kenapa perasaanya ini terasa seperti ada sesuatu hal yang buruk yang akan dia dengar jika Kurama bangun.

Semoga perasaan dirinya itu tidaklah benar. Karena jika sampai benar maka Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Untuk membunuh waktu yang ada Naruto justru mendaftar sebagai seorang petualang di sebuah Guild ibukota. Menyelesaikan berbagai Quest yang ada membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih baik namun belum dalam keadaan baik sepenuhnya. Selalu ada perasaan mengganjal yang ada di dalam hatinya hingga saat ini.

"Ah, Naruto!" Sapa gadis Guild disana yang melihatnya datang memasuki Guild di pagi hari. Gadis Guild itu berambut hitam dengan potongan sebahu yang mengenakan kacamata di wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat ceria di sana dengan senyum terulas rapi di bibir.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar ketika Naruto memasuki Guild. Bagaimana tidak? Dia adalah seorang petualang pemula yang tingkatnya sudah mencapai tingkat perak dalam satu bulan. Melewati banyak sekali tingkat sekaligus menunjukkan kapabilitas yang dimiliki oleh pemuda berambut merah itu.

Dan tidak ada yang berani menyangkal kemampuan pemuda berambut merah tersebut dalam pertarungan ataupun urusan bertualang. Quest-quest yang dia kerjakan juga termasuk quest-quest yang bisa dengan sangat mudah dia selesaikan namun sulit untuk petualang lain melakukannya. Jika seorang petualang membutuhkan waktu seminggu untuk menyelesaikan sebuah Quest sederhana, dia hanya butuh waktu setengah hari. Bahkan untuk sebuah Quest untuk tingkat perak yang dibawanya karena dia bilang dia bosan dengan Quest yang tidak menantang pun hanya dibutuhkan waktu dua hari untuk menyelesaikannya.

Para petualang lain yang berbisik masih ingat empat hari yang lalu seorang Uzumaki Naruto menenteng kepala Wyvern ketika masuk ke ibukota. Kepala Wyvern dengan lidah yang menjulur itu diseret masuk dengan tatapan pasifnya yang menjadi ciri khas milik pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Hal itu tentu saja membuat kegemparan besar kala itu. Tingkat perak berhasil menyelesaikan Quest membunuh Wyvern yang mengacau kota Istargh di wilayah barat bukanlah berita sembarangan bahkan rumornya peringkat petualang Naruto akan dinaikkan menjadi emas dalam waktu dekat santer terdengar.

Yang disapa gadis Guild hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ke meja Counter gadis guild tersebut.

Nama gadis Guild itu adalah Sona Shitori. Sudah menjadi gadis Guild selama dua tahun dan terkenal dengan wajah datarnya dan tatapan kejamnya jika seorang petualang tidak menurut padanya. Namun sikap itu berubah ketika seorang Uzumaki Naruto menjadi petualang di Guild tersebut. Sikap datar yang dikeluarkan pemuda berambut merah itu bahkan dikategorikan menyaingi Souna sendiri. Dia bahkan berani melengos tidak peduli ketika dia dimarahi oleh gadis Guild tersebut namun yang membuat seorang Souna Shitori merubah sikapnya adalah karena Uzumaki Naruto pernah menyelamatkan gadis itu dari upaya pemerkosaan preman-preman ibukota ketika dirinya pulang terlalu malam.

"Apa ada Quest yang bagus?" Naruto bertanya santai.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto membuat seorang Souna mengerut kesal. Dasar! Tidakkah ada dipikirannya hal lain selain melakukan Quest terus menerus? Tidakkah pemuda berambut merah itu ingin beristirahat sejenak dan berkumpul dengan sesama petualang lain?

Sayang apa yang Souna pikirkan tidak pernah terjadi. Naruto masihlah belum peduli dengan para petualang lain bahkan dunia ini.

"Ada sebenarnya." Kata Souna lalu bersidekap di sana. "Tapi apa kau mau berangkat untuk Quest lagi Naruto? Kau baru kembali kemarin dari Quest memburu Orc! Dan lagi Orc yang kau lawan dalam laporan yang kubaca adalah Orc yang bisa menggunakan sihir! Sihir!"

"Hmmm lalu?"

Souna lansung memijit pelipisnya sembari mendesah lelah ketika mendengar respon datar pemuda berambut merah tersebut. "Tidakkah kau lelah Naruto-san? Kau bisa beristirahat sehari saja." Kata Souna di sana. "Aku tidak tahu apa kau betul-betul butuh uang atau bosan atau apapun itu, tapi sesekali beristirahatlah!"

Ucapan dengan nada agak tinggi itu menandakan Souna tengah kesal. Naruto yang mendengarnya tahu itu.

Dia tidak mengejar uang. Dia berbohong soal bosan karena dia sebenarnya memang butuh aktifitas yang memacu adrenalin untuk membuatnya melupakan sejenak perasaan tidak karuan miliknya akibat Kurama yang tidak kunjung bangun-bangun. Hanya hal yang seperti melakukan Quest dimana itu seperti dia melakukan misi ninja-lah yang bisa menenangkan hatinya saat ini.

"Tidak terima kasih." Tolak Naruto masih dengan nada datar. "Kau tidak mengerti nona Shitori. Aku melakukan misi karena hal tertentu."

"Dan hal tertentu apakah itu?! Kenapa kau tidak mau bicara tentang itu?!"

"Nona Shitori tolong… kau tidak mengerti." Naruto menarik nafas lelah disana. Jika pagi ini saja dia sudah diajak berdebat, lebih baik dia menuju gadis Guild lainnya. Hal itu dia tunjukkan dengan melirik gadis Guild di samping Souna.

Dan tentu saja Souna menyadari gelagat tersebut. Mata miliknya kemudian menatap tajam rekan sesamanya yang dilihat oleh Naruto. Yang ditatap Souna hanya bergidik ngeri dan manggut-manggut seakan mengerti apa arti tatapan seorang Souna Shitori yang tengah kesal. Naruto yang melihat hal merasa bahwa kali ini dia harus mengalah.

"Sungguh Naruto, beristirahatlah satu hari saja." Souna bicara disana. Meski nada kesal masih terdengar itu setidaknya sudah mulai melembut sedikit. Mata hitam milik gadis Guild itu mencoba menatap mata biru Azure milik pemuda berambut merah yang justru memandang ke arah lain.

Haruskah Naruto beristirahat sehari? Menenangkan pikirannya yang selalu saja kalut?

Rasanya tidak mungkin. Souna tidak mengerti akan hal itu.

Jika dia tidak diberikan Quest kali ini mungkin dia akan melakukan petualangan sendirian. Dia mendengar ada seekor naga di bagian barat desa Ivilia, sebuah desa yang terletak di pojok perbatasan kerajaan Camelot ini. Mungkin memburu naga itu akan menjadi lebih baik.

Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto itu diinterupsi ketika suara pintu Guild dibuka dengan kasar. Sangat kasar sekali hingga suara pintu itu seperti mau rusak saja.

 _Brakk!_

"Aku mencari Uzumaki Naruto! Dimana dia?!"

Seorang wanita atau lebih tepatnya gadis muda dengan rambut pirang dikepang ke depan memakai Heavy Armor Paladin berdiri di sana. Para petualang yang tahu siapa yang berteriak itu langsung berbisik lagi.

"Itu Gabriel Asteria!"

"Oh Dewa Dias! Dia adalah calon Paladin terkuat yang akan menggantikan Michael-sama!"

"Tapi kenapa dia mencari Uzumaki Naruto?"

Karena merasa dipanggil, Naruto kemudian berbalik. Mata biru Azure miliknya menatap mata milik gadis yang baru memanggilnya.

Dan senyuman manis tercipta di bibir gadis yang barusan masuk berteriak tersebut. Sebuah senyuman yang bahkan jika Souna Shitori melihatnya itu adalah senyum berbahaya dari seorang gadis yang tertarik pada seseorang. Meski dia melihat wajah Naruto masih pasif, Souna tidak memungkiri dia benci dengan senyuman yang ditujukan Gabriel saat itu juga.

Gabriel Asteria berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Saat tepat gadis tersebut berada di depan pemuda berambut merah tersebut, kata yang terucap dari bibir gadis itu mampu merontokkan wajah tanpa ekspresi milik seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, menikahlah denganku!"

"Haaaa?!"

—

 **[To be Continue…?]**

 **A/N :**

 _Els adalah satuan jarak di dimensi dimana Naruto terdampar. Els bisa disamakan dengan Kilometer._

 _Ahahaha… Kondisi tubuh yang sedikit kurang baik memaksaku untuk beristirahat sejenak dari aktivitas dunia nyata. Selain itu kondisi seperti ini tidak kugunakan untuk menulis chapter terbaru dari A Love for the Queen karena aku takut tidak maksimal seperti biasanya. Jadi untuk sementara nikmati tulisan sederhana dari cerita fanfiksi aneh yang telah kutulis ini. Tidak panjang namun setidaknya kuharap cukup menghibur. Ini adalah cerita Isekai sederhana yang telah lama berlumut di otakku._

 _Ini adalah dimensi Isekai buatan Author sendiri bukan masuk dimensi DxD apalagi sampe ke Great War segala. Astaga... ini cerita Isekai Naruto si Uzumaki berambut merah di Alternate Universe!_

 _Terima kasih doa dan dukungan para pembaca sekalian. Diusahakan untuk bisa meng-update fanfiksi favorit kalian dalam waktu seminggu ke depan._

 _Terima kasih juga untuk saran-saran berharga kalian. Aku menyukainya._

 _RiesA Afiela out~_


	3. Chapter 2

" _Uzumaki Naruto, menikahlah denganku!"_

" _Ha?"_

Mata Naruto dipaksa berkedip beberapa kali setelah memberikan respon yang biasa digunakan di situasi dimana hal membingungkan terjadi.

Apa yang barusan dia katakan?

Menikah?

Bagaimana bisa seenaknya mengajak menikah jika dia tidak kenal dengan gadis ini— tunggu! Tunggu sebentar! Ketika Naruto mulai menguasai dirinya yang sempat terkejut karena ucapan yang tidak terduga, mata seorang ninja miliknya mulai memperhatikan gadis di depannya yang mengenakan Heavy Armor Paladin.

Wajah itu... Terlihat tidak asing…

Aha!

Setelah memperhatikan beberapa kali, dia baru sadar.

Gadis ini adalah gadis yang dia selamatkan ketika dia menyaksikan pertempuran mereka dengan para Demonic Beast ketika dia baru datang ke dunia ini.

Untung saja ingatan Naruto tergolong ingatan yang baik dalam mengingat. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa gadis di depannya ini seenaknya datang dan mengajaknya menikah? Dia masih terlalu muda untuk menikah sialan! Belum lagi dia bukanlah berasal dari dunia ini!

Jadi… Karena hal tersebut, jawaban yang dia berikan tentu saja yang masuk akal bagi Naruto itu sendiri.

"Tidak… Aku tidak mengenalmu." Kata Naruto yang membuat banyak pasang mata petualang lain yang melihat dan mendengar jawaban Naruto menjadi lebih terkejut.

Tidak! Tidak! Mereka– para petualang yang lain itu awalnya terkejut dengan ucapan Gabriel Asteria yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai sebuah lamaran. Hal yang menjadi impian banyak penggemar gadis tersebut yang merupakan adik dari Paladin terkuat kerajaan Camelot, Michael Asteria.

Gabriel Asteria adalah tokoh yang bisa menjadi impian dan sumber inspirasi banyak orang. Gadis tersebut menjadi Paladin di usianya yang masih muda dengan bakatnya yang luar biasa dalam penggunaan ilmu sihir suci. Bakat luar biasa tersebut bahkan dikatakan bisa menyaingi kakaknya, Michael Asteria yang sekarang menjadi pemimpin dari _Round Table Knight_ Camelot. Karena hal tersebut itulah, tidak dipungkiri bahwa gadis tersebut diperkirakan akan menjadi jauh lebih kuat di masa depan dan bahkan rumor yang paling terdengar adalah gadis tersebut merupakan calon Paladin terkuat yang akan menggantikan kakaknya di masa depan.

Selain itu Gabriel juga dirumorkan akan dinikahkan dengan salah satu pangeran kerajaan Camelot. Jadi ketika rumor yang beredar di kerajaan tersebut bertolak belakang dengan keadaan sekarang dimana Gabriel Asteria mengucapkan lamaran kepada seorang petualang...

Hal itu tentu saja mengejutkan! Siapapun yang melihat dan mendengar kejadian ini akan terkejut bukan main.

Namun keterkejutan itu lebih dikejutkan lagi dengan ucapan Naruto yang menolak bahkan mengatakan lamaran Gabriel adalah hal konyol.

Hey! Yang melamarmu adalah seorang populer di kerajaan Camelot dan kau menolaknya dengan enteng! Apa-apaan itu! Apalagi dengan ucapan kau tidak mengenalnya! Semua di kerajaan Camelot itu tahu siapa Gabriel Asteria.

Sayang, Naruto lebih tidak peduli pada reaksi yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia justru merasa penyataan dari gadis di depannya ini nantinya bisa membawa masalah dan masalah adalah hal yang ingin dia hindari di waktu sekarang. Apa yang lebih baik dari menghindari sebuah masalah? Kabur saja dan lupakan hal ini seakan hal ini tidak pernah terjadi. Setidaknya itulah yang Naruto pikirkan.

Tapi hal tersebut sepertinya sedikit sulit ketika Gabriel menghalangi langkah Naruto untuk pergi dari sana.

"Minggir."

"Tidak akan!" Gabriel masih tersenyum ketika mendengar ucapan datar Naruto. Gadis itu malah mendekatkan wajahnya dan melihat ke dalam mata Azure biru milik petualang yang ada di depannya.

Melihat wajah yang mendekat itu membuat Naruto merasa tidak nyaman sama sekali. Dengan bergeser ke samping, dia berniat lepas dari tatapan gadis di depannya.

Juga sekalian untuk mencari jalan pergi.

Tapi gadis di depannya sepertinya keras kepala karena ketika dia bergeser ke samping, gadis tersebut mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan. Bergeser ke kanan juga sama saja. Gadis itu masih terus menghalangi jalannya dan hal tersebut membuat jengah Naruto.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Naruto bertanya dengan ekspresi tanda terganggu di wajahnya tercetak jelas.

"Aku mau kau menikah denganku Uzumaki Naruto." Gabriel berkata sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan nada serius di dalamnya yang Naruto tahu bahwa situasi kali ini adalah sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan di tempat lain hanya antara dirinya dan gadis di hadapannya sekarang.

Seperti ada maksud tersembunyi di dalam ucapan gadis di depannya itu dan Naruto ingin tahu hal tersebut. Tidak mungkin tidak ada maksud lain di dalamnya. Insting ninja Naruto lagipula berteriak untuk tidak percaya apa yang diucapkan gadis di hadapannya.

Jadi, karena itulah Naruto kemudian memegang tangan Gabriel dan menarik gadis tersebut dari untuk keluar Guild. Dia tidak peduli komentar apa yang terdengar, rumor apa yang terdengar bahkan bagaimana reaksi Souna Shitori di belakang konter Guildnya yang memandang benci dengan Gabriel karena pernyataan gadis Paladin tersebut pada Naruto.

Yang harus diperjelas sekarang adalah alasan kenapa gadis ini ingin agar Naruto menikahinya dan karena itulah dia membawa gadis Paladin ini ke sebuah gang kecil yang sangat sepi setelah mereka keluar dari Guild. Setidaknya di sini dimana Naruto tidak merasakan ada yang akan mendengar atau bahkan menguntit mereka, dia bisa tahu apa maksud sebenarnya dari Gabriel.

"Baiklah, sekarang katakan maksud ucapanmu dan berhentilah berkata konyol. Lagipula kau tidak memperkenalkan diri tapi sudah membuat kejadian yan akan menjadi rumor besar." Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Mata Azure biru itu kini tidaklah memandang datar melainkan memandang dengan serius sambil terlihat menekankan sesuatu.

 _Bicara yang jujur atau kau akan menerima resikonya karena sudah membuat kejadian yang akan menjadi rumor dan masalah!_

Nah— setidaknya hal tersebut adalah apa yang terlihat di mata Naruto dan dia mencoba mengintimidasi gadis di depannya ini agar dia menjadi sedikit takut dan tidak berani berbohong.

Dan sepertinya gadis Paladin itu mengerti keadaan sekarang jadi dia juga mulai berwajah serius.

"Namaku Gabriel Asteria. Kau pasti tahu bukan siapa aku?" Kata Gabriel yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil oleh Naruto.

"Ya, itu adalah hal umum di kerajaan ini."

"Ah… itu benar. Hal itu memang hal umum di kerajaan ini." Gabriel mengangguk setuju akan hal tersebut. "Lalu soal pertanyaanmu tadi yang berkata apa mauku, maka aku benar sungguh-sungguh ingin kau menikah denganku Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Gabriel.

"Berikan aku alasannya." Balas Naruto yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diinginkan gadis Paladin di depannya ini. "Alasan yang masuk akal. Aku tidak peduli apa itu tapi satu hal saja.

 _...Kenapa?"_

Pandangan tajam itu terarah pada Gabriel seakan mencoba menguak apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikiran gadis Paladin itu.

Namun ketika Naruto telah memikirkan berbagai macam simulasi jawaban apa yang dia akan dengar semisal tentang dia yang ingin menikah dengannya agar bisa lari dari rumor pernikahannya dengan salah satu pangeran kerajaan Camelot atau semisal ada konflik internal di kerajaan yang akhirnya membuat Gabriel melakukan hal seperti melamar di depan umum, hal yang merupakan jawaban paling akhir dan dia buang kemungkinannya malah terucap dari mulut Gabriel.

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Naruto yang tidak menyangka akan jawaban tersebut kemudian menggeram. Cukup! Jika dia tidak mendapat jawaban yang sebenarnya dari apa kemauan Gabriel maka dia akan memaksanya untuk bicara.

Meskipun dengan cara yang membuatnya takut.

Lalu dengan itu tekanan udara menjadi sangat berat untuk bernafas. Seperti saat seseorang berada di dalam air terdalam, tekanan menekan dari berbagai arah terutama dari atas. Itu membuat sulit bernafas– sangat sulit sekali dan bahkan itu membuat Gabriel, gadis Paladin itu sampai jatuh bertumpu pada satu lututnya. Meski dengan mengeluarkan kekuatan sucinya, tekanan yang menerpanya masih tidak terkalahkan.

"Cukup dengan semua basa-basi ini. Berikan aku jawaban yang sesungguhnya!" Nada tinggi itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Seolah membentak gadis yang berlutut di depannya yang jelas terlihat kesulitan menahan tekanan membunuh darinya.

Banyak orang bilang tekanan membunuh ini bahkan masih kecil bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto jika dia masih berada di Elemental Nation. Teman-temannya bilang kalau tekanan membunuhnya yang asli bahkan mampu setara dengan seekor Biju. Hal yang tidak dilebihkan mengingat Naruto sendiri adalah wadah dari Biju paling kuat.

Seorang Jinchuriki.

Jika gadis ini mengalami tekanan seperti yang biasa Biju keluarkan, gadis ini akan melihat siluet Biju yang disebut monster di belakang Narutp sekarang, lalu berteriak ketakutan dan kehilangan kesadarannya langsung. Dalam kasus paling buruk bahkan itu bisa membuat orang menjadi gila. Orang di dunia ini tidak bisa menahan tekanan membunuh seekor Biju. Naruto pernah mencobanya pada seorang Bandit ketika dia menjalankan sebuah Quest dan akhirnya katakanlah Bandit tersebut sekarang ketakutan hingga mengalami kegilaan.

Jadi karena sebab itulah Naruto tidak mengeluarkan tekanan membunuhnya secara penuh. Jika sampai dia membuat seorang Gabriel Asteria menjadi gila, kosekuensi yang dia terima tidaklah sepadan untuk itu.

Tapi jika dengan ini maka dia bisa membuat Gabriel bicara sesungguhnya maka biarlah.

Nah sekarang katakan situasimu yang sampai membuatmu menyeret Naruto ke dalan skema bodoh it–

"Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu karena kau menyelamatkanku!"

…!

Naruto terkejut. Tekanan membunuh miliknya langsung hilang dan membuat Gabriel yang sesak nafasnya karena menahan tekanan membunuh luar biasa itu menatik nafas banyak sekali.

Wajah dari gadis Paladin itu mendongak. Biru bertemu biru dan Gabriel menemukan keberaniannya ketika melihat tubuh petualang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya membeku disana.

Naruto dengan cepat menguasai dirinya. Tidak! Ketika dia menyelamatkan gadis ini, gadis ini dalam posisi pingsan. Jadi bagaimana… Naruto memikirkan kemungkinan itu namun dia saat ini mencoba berdalih.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, aku tidak pernah merasa pernah menyelamatkan–"

"Kau pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku!" Gabriel menyela dengan suara keras. Gadis pirang itu berdiri. "Kau menyelamatkanku dari serangan Demonic Beast yang jelas akan membunuhku di pertempuran dua bulan lalu!"

"Aku melihat punggungmu ketika kau terjun dari tebing. Aku melihat wajahmu ketika berlari masuk ke hutan. Aku melihat hasil pertempuran dimana semua Demonic Beast lenyap dan sebuah kawah besar melenyapkan mereka setelah kau masuk ke hutan."

"Ah…" Naruto membuka mulut berniat untuk berdalih namun kemudian menutupnya lagi ketika melihat ekspresi keyakinan yang tidak tergoyahkan dari gadis ini ketika dia bicara dia mengetahui siapa yang menyelamatkannya.

"Aku mencarimu setelahnya. Kau menyelamatkanku disaat aku benar-benar sudah menyerah dan pasrah akan menerima kematian. Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kubalas! Aku mencarimu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih tapi kau menghilang! Kau menghilang tanpa diketahui. Dan dalam dua bulan kau menghilang kau menjadi petualang. Ketika kau menjadi terkenal dan ketika aku melihat bagaimana wajahmu dalam potret petualang aku tahu kau itu adalah kau yang telah menyelamatkanku." Gabriel berkata mantap sekali disana. Naruto mendesah pelan karena pasrah.

Gadis ini…

"Ya, jika kau mencariku untuk mengucapkan terima kasih maka rasa terima kasihmu aku terima. Tapi alasan tidak masuk akal seperti kau menyukaiku… Maaf kurasa itu berlebihan hingga sampai kau meminta aku menikah denganmu." Kata Naruto. "Alasanmu jatuh cinta karena aku menyelamatkanmu… Itu terdengar tidak masuk akal."

"Itu masuk akal setelah aku melihat catatan petualangmu dan bahkan sampai menyelidikimu." Balas Gabriel lagi. "Kau punya hati yang sangat baik untuk seorang petualang bahkan sampai rela memberikan pedang Mithril untuk desa yang kesusahan dalam keuangan setelah Quest yang kau terima."

 _...?! Bagaimana gadis ini bisa tahu?_

Naruto memandang lagi gadis di depannya itu dalam tatapan tidak percaya.

Dalam salah satu Quest membunuh Orc yang mengacau sebuah desa, Naruto menerima Quest itu meski dengan upah yang sedikit. Walau sebenarnya Quest tersebut harusnya mendapat bayaran lebih, terlebih yang dilawan adalah seorang Orc yang menurut aturan petualang adalah sesuatu yang bisa dikalahkan oleh mereka yang memegang titel petualang peringkat emas, nyatanya Naruto tetap melakukannya. Dan dia bahkan tidak meminta bayaran dari desa yang memberikan Quest setelah melihat keadaan desa yang miskin.

Dia tidak tega sialan! Bahkan dia sampai memberikan sebuah pedang Mithril yang dia dapat setelah mengalahkan iblis yang dia temui secara tidak sengaja dalam sebuah perjalanan untuk Quest lain. Pedang Mithril dihargai sangat mahal jika dijual dan itu bisa membantu desa yang mengalami kemiskinan tersebut.

Tapi itu adalah kisah yang hanya dia dan penduduk desa itu saja yang tahu. Untuk seorang gadis ini sampai bisa mengatahuinya…

"Kau menjadi seorang penguntit?" Naruto berkata demikian dengan satu alis terangkat. Dia mendapat gelengan disana dari Gabriel.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan orang seperti apa yang sudah menyelamatkanku dan aku bertaruh kau adalah orang yang baik… Dan aku benar." Kata Gabriel. "Sebagai orang yang sudah menyelamatkanku aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu dan sebagai kebangganku sebagai ksatria, aku harus memberikan sesuatu yang sepadan sebagai tanda balas jasa. Jadi itu sudah kuputuskan untuk memberikan hidupku yang sudah kau selamatkan ini sebagai gantinya. Dan apa yang lebih dari itu selain memintamu untuk menikah denganku dimana aku bisa melayanimu secara penuh dengan nyawa yang sudah kau selamatkan ini?" Jelas Gabriel.

Dan penjelasan Gabriel membuat Naruto memijit pelipisnya secara langsung. Jadi seperti itu…

Astaga.

Pikiran macam mana yang berpikir dengan cara demikian? Dan dari mana itu berasal? Pikiran gadis ini ngawur. Seharusnya cukup dengan terima kasih saja tidak usah sampai membuat kehebohan seperti itu.

"Oke aku mengerti. Intinya kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih bukan? Aku terima tapi penjelasanmu itu hanya karena … itu benar-benar ngawur kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Bantah Gabriel dengan cepat. "Kau tidak mengerti perasaan seorang gadis yang telah jatuh cinta! Aku menyukaimu Uzumaki Naruto sungguh!"

"Baik itu tindakanmu ataupun bagaimana kebaikanmu, aku menyukainya. Kau telah membuatku jatuh cinta!"

Gabriel berseru dengan penuh keyakinan. Mata biru itu terlihat tidak tergoyahkan. Mengingatkan Naruto pada hal nostalgia.

Tentang bagaimana pandangan itu pernah diberikan padanya.

Oleh pendeta negeri iblis.

Oleh ratu negeri Rouran.

Oleh seorang aktris papan atas yang sekarang menjadi seorang penguasa tanah musim panas.

Oleh seorang Kage wanita dari desa berkabut.

Oleh seorang pewaris klan Hyuga yang pemalu.

Semua itu mempunyai tatapan yang sama.

Keyakinan bahwa mereka berkata mereka menyukai dirinya.

Sayangnya Naruto tidak pernah bisa menerima hal tersebut. Mereka hanya akan berada dalam bahaya jika mereka berhubungan dengannya. Dia adalah seorang Jinchuriki. Seseorang yang mengemban tugas menjaga keseimbangan.

Sesorang yang mengemban kata menahan sesuatu yang besar dipundaknya untuk diwariskan pada Jinchuriki selanjutnya.

Pemikiran ini telah dia terima dan dia buat sendiri ketika dia masih kecil. Sebuah pemikiran yang menerima arti keberadaannya, menerima Biju di dalamnya, menerima kebencian yang terarah padanya oleh mereka yang benci dari akibat yang disebabkan Biju di masa lalu.

Karena pemikiran itulah yang membuat pikiran Naruto menjadi berubah, berputar dan tidaklah normal seperti yang lainnya.

Akibatnya jika sekarang dia mendapat lagi tatapan demikian. Dia harus menolaknya.

Jika dia di Elemental Nation saa menolak hal demikian bagaimana jika didunia ini yang mana tempat ini bukanlah tempatnya berada? Di tempat dimana dunia ini seharusnya tidak memiliki dirinya dan dia masih ada tugas di Elemental Nation untuk mengalahkan dewi Kelinci yang belum sepenuhnya terkalahkan dan membebaskan mereka yang tertawan dalam Mugen Tsukoyomi?

"Hah… bukannya aku tidak mengerti." Naruto menghela nafas disana. Mau menjelaskan keadaannya sekarang juga tidak memungkinkan. Dia tidak akan percaya. "Kau menyukai orang yang salah nona Gabriel." Naruto berkata demikian dengan melihat ke arah atas.

Gabriel ingin rasanya sebenarnya membantah lagi. Dia tidak mungkin salah. Dia tidak mungkin salah bahkan dengan kemampuan _Luminos Art_ dimana itu adalah kemampuan bawaan lahir untuk melihat aura dari seseorang.

Dengan kemampuan itu, Gabriel bisa menilai lebih jauh lagi seperti apa seorang petualang Uzumaki di depannya.

Putih, bersinar bersih tanpa noda cela keburukan dan…

Hangat.

Hal yang mustahil mengingat bagaimana manusa mau bagaimanapun juga pasti memiliki kegelapan dalam hati mereka. Tapi petualang di depannya ini, seorang yang menyelamatkannya bahkan tanpa meminta imbalan apapun setelahnya yang merupakan hal yang tidak biasa terjadi di manusia di dunia ini adalah sesuatu yang langka.

Berharga bagai permata.

Dan lagi selain itu, jiwa Gabriel sendiri beresonansi ketika berada di dekat Naruto. Sama seperti sekarang ini. Sebuah resonansi yang menandakan sesuatu rahasia tersembunyi yang hanya diketahui oleh pemegang marga Asteria.

Namun Naruto rasanya tidak bisa menerima hal tersebut. Baginya saat ini ucapan terima kasih harusnya lebih dari cukup. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Hanya itu saja. Karena itulah dia mengatakannya lagi.

"Maaf, aku menolaknya."

Hal tersebut diucapkan tanpa nada apapun. Hanya datar dan itu membuat Gabriel tertegun lagi.

Siapa yang tidak menginginkan dirinya menjadi seorang istri? Semua di kerajaan yang mengidolakannya juga mengagumi dirinya ingin menjadikan Gabriel seorang istri. Bahkan untuk pejabat ataupun pangeran yang otaknya dipenuhi nafsu belaka.

Tapi kini dirinya ditolak. Bahkan ketika dia menyatakan alasannya. Hal itu membuat Gabriel seperti mendengar mantera terburuk yang pernah dia dengar.

Gabriel tidak mengetahui kenapa Naruto menolaknya dan Naruto tidak mengetahui kenapa Gabriel bersikap seperti ini untuk menunjukkan bahwa gadis Paladin itu menyukainya.

Masing-masing barulah saling bertemu dan karena merasa hal ini sudah membuat Naruto benar-benar tidak nyaman, ninja itu melompat ke atas dengan menjadikan tembok-tembok di sampingnya yang ada sebagai pijakan.

Dia butuh kesendirian.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Gabriel yang hanya bisa melihatnya sebelum sadar kemudian.

"Tu-Tunggu!" Teriak Gabriel berusaha menahan Naruto untuk pergi.

Sayang semua sudah terlambat ketika dengan cepat ninja itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

 **[Stranded]**

Akibat apa yang dilakukan Gabriel di Guild petualang, rumor menyebar dengan begitu cepatnya seperti kobaran api yang dibantu dengan angin. Lidah tidaklah sama sekali bertulang dan itu semakin memudahkan manusia untuk menyebarkan sesuatu yang aslinya mengejutkan menjadi sesuatu yang berlebihan dengan dibutuhkan bumbu-bumbu penyedap yang menjijikkan.

Seorang calon Paladin terkuat pengganti Michael Asteria yang merupakan kakak calon Paladin tersebut dan juga ketua _Round Table Knight_ Camelot yang merupakan sepuluh Ksatria suci tertinggi penjaga kerajaan Camelot melamar seorang petualang naik daun yang dicurigai hanya memanfaatkan seorang Gabriel Asteria untuk masuk ke keluarga Asteria yang merupakan keluarga bangsawan besar kerajaan paling berpengaruh di Camelot.

Bagaimana rumor dari yang seharusnya benar menjadi buruk dalam sekejap terkadang tidaklah dimengerti dengan mudah bagi banyak orang. Dan akibat dari perbuatan Gabriel, orang-orang yang mengincar gadis itu untuk dipersunting menjadi marah.

Siapa Uzumaki Naruto?! Seorang petualang perak yang dilamar secara terang-terangan oleh Gabriel Asteria?! Banyak orang di kerajaan yang mempunyai pengaruh penting mulai menaruh perhatian pada ninja itu.

Latar belakang Uzumaki Naruto sendiri mulai coba digali. Beberapa berhasil menemukan info yang sama sekali tidak berguna untuk digunakan.

Hal yang bahkan terasa membuat petualang berperingkat perak itu menjadi semakin misterius itulah yang menyebabkan kini banyak kecurigaan untuk petualang tersebut.

Dan kecurigaan itu terkadang dimanfaatkan untuk kejahatan dan ambisi orang lain.

Namun hal tersebut tidaklah diketahui sama sekali oleh Naruto. Ninja itu malah seenaknya pergi dari kerajaan ke tempat lain langsung setelah dia bertemu dan bicara sebuah pembicaraan ngawur dengan Gabriel Asteria.

Jika Guild tidak mau memberinya sebuah Quest maka dia tinggal mencarinya berdasarkan kabar yang ada.

Bukan karena uang namun karena ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa dia gunakan untuk mengisi kegundahan miliknya akibat Kurama yang tidak kunjung bangun.

Perjalanannya melalui hutan dilalui dengan sangat cepat. Seorang ninja sepertinya yang menyandang marga Uzumaki bahkan bisa semakin cepat ketika bergerak melompati dahan-dahan.

Lompatan terakhirnya berhenti di salah satu dahan besar. Menatap ke bawah, Naruto bisa melihat sebuah desa di sana.

Sebuah desa yang kabarnya dirusak oleh seekor naga dan bukan hanya naga biasa.

Seekor naga hitam.

Naga yang menurut patuh hanya kepada iblis.

Naruto bisa melihat sisa-sisa rumah penduduk desa yang hancur disana. Berganti menjadi abu dan jelaga hitam.

Yang masih selamat terlihat berkumpul disana dan menangis.

Naruto lalu bergerak cepat menuju ke sana.

Naga itu harus dibasmi dan penduduk yang masih selamat harus dibantu.

Setidaknya ini sekarang adalah misi yang dia lakukan secara cuma-cuma.

 **[To be Continue]**

 **A/N:** _Lanjutan kecil dari karangan imajinasi Author yang memang nyeleneh. Ini hanya sebuah tulisan penghibur saja. Jika tidak suka maka jika seandainya chapter depan update tidaklah usah dibaca._

 _Cukup berikan sebuah komentar baik karena komentar baik adalah bahan bakar untuk penulis selalu memberikan yang terbaik dalam tulisannya._

 _Untuk A Love for the Queen masih dalam keadaan belum diedit. Nikmati saja ini dahulu sebelumnya._

 _Tulisan ini hanya akan ditulis kadang pendek dan kadang panjang tergantung mood Author. Jadi jangan meminta tulisan panjang-panjang. Kadang lelah juga mengetik sesuatu panjang apalagi jika itu diketik di sebuah telepon genggam model jadul._

 _Terima kasih dukungan kalian semua para senpai~_

 _RiesA Afiela out~_


	4. Chapter 3

Pandangan aneh.

Itulah apa yang Naruto dapati ketika dia tiba di desa yang telah menjadi debu dan jelaga ini. Para sisa penduduk desa memberikannya tatapan aneh ketika dia datang dan mengutarakan apa maksud kedatangannya.

Dia berniat membantu mereka dengan sukarela.

Hal itu tentu saja mendapat pandangan aneh dari sisa penduduk yang selamat dari serangan naga hitam yang menyerang desa mereka. Naruto sendiri merasa maklum dengan tatapan mereka karena dia bukan kali pertama ini mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu.

Di suatu Quest dimana dia pernah membantu tanpa bayaran apapun dahulu dia juga mendapatkan tatapan yang sama dari para penduduk peminta Quest. Tidak lumrah seorang petualang membantu secara cuma-cuma begitu saja. Mereka biasanya baru mau membantu menjalankan Quest jika upah yang didapat sesuai dengan keinginan mereka.

Naruto memaklumi para petualang yang bersikap demikian. Para petualang tidaklah salah dengan sikap mereka yang seperti itu. Itu sikap manusia dimana petualang juga merupakan manusia yang menghidupi kehidupan mereka sendiri.

Namun meski begitu, Naruto adalah orang yang sedikit– mungkin katakanlah berbeda dengan yang lain. Dia tidak akan segan membantu yang tidak bersalah jika mereka dalam kesulitan bahkan jika untuk saat ini dia harus membantu tanpa imbalan apapun. Lagipula ini juga merupakan niatnya dimana setelah membantu para sisa penduduk disini, dia akan menanyai salah satu penduduk desa yang ada untuk menjelaskan arah kemana naga hitam yang sudah menghancurkan desa mereka.

Jadi dia dengan senyuman menjelaskan niatnya yang tulus tersebut. Sisa penduduk yang ada bahkan sampai menangis karena ucapan Naruto.

Bagaimana mereka tidak menangis ketika datang sebuah bantuan secara cuma-cuma di tengah kepedihan yang mereka alami.

Naruto bahkan sampai mengeratkan giginya ketika dia melihat ekspresi para penduduk tersebut.

Mereka terlihat seperti pengembara kehausan di tengah padang gurun yang bersukacita ketika menemukan sebuah oasis. Bahkan bantuan dari petualang kecil seperti dirinya terlihat begitu berharga sekali bagi mereka.

Makanan dan tempat penampungan yang baik adalah hal yang diperlukan untuk saat ini. Melihat kondisi bangunan desa yang seperti ini dan cukup jauhnya jarak desa ini dengan desa lainnya, Naruto tahu para penduduk ini sangatlah terancam bahaya kematian. Apalagi jika nanti malam tiba, dinginnya malam bisa membuat para penduduk apalagi anak-anak kecil yang selamat menggigil kedinginan.

Karena itulah dengan kekuatannya yang ada, Naruto kemudian bekerja. Di bawah penglihatan kagum para sisa penduduk desa yang selamat, Naruto mulai membalut tubuhnya dengan debu dan kotoran untuk membangun sebuah tempat penampungan besar di tengah desa pada bagian yang kosong. Dia memotong batang-batang pohon besar di sekitar desa dengan Tanto miliknya yang terlapisi chakra angin dan membawa batang-batang pohon besar itu sendirian di pundaknya. Langkah kakinya yang berat karena beban di pundaknya tidak menyulitkan dirinya sama sekali.

Sebenarnya Naruto bisa menggunakan Kage Bunshin untuk mempercepat pekerjaan ini. Tapi penggunaan Kage Bunshin sendiri nanti akan mengagetkan para penduduk dengan kehadiran dirinya yang lebih dari satu orang dan dia lagipula tidak ingin menunjukkan banyak jutsu di dunia ini karena jutsu sendiri penggunaanya sangat berbeda dengan sihir di dunia ini.

Karena itulah, dengan kedua tangannya sendiri dia membangun tempat penampungan sementara besar yang cukup untuk mengakomodasi semua sisa penduduk yang selamat.

Apa yang dilakukan Naruto sendiri membuat para sisa penduduk meneteskan air mata kala itu. Bahkan ketika Shinobi tersebut telah selesai dengan bangunan penampungan sementara yang diselesaikannya dalam waktu yang membuat decak kagum begitu besar, Naruto kemudian justru pergi ke hutan dan kembali dengan begitu banyak hewan buruan, buah-buahan dan air yang semakin membuat para sisa penduduk ini semakin tidak mampu berkata apapun lagi.

Karena bahkan setelah semua bahan makanan dikumpulkan di dalam dan dia mengajak mereka masuk ke tempat penampungan yang baru saja Naruto buat, dia tidaklah terlihat seperti seorang petualang yang biasa para penduduk lihat ketika mereka berkunjung ke desa mereka atau pun ksatria sihir kerajaan sebelum serangan naga hitam menghancurkan desa mereka.

Apa yang mereka lihat tidak lebih berbeda dengan seorang pengemis jalanan yang kotor dan tidak terurus dengan banyaknya kotoran di baju petualang yang membantu mereka.

Suatu pemandangan yang sangat kontras tersebut tentu saja terlalu mengejutkan dan langsung menyadarkan pada sisa penduduk tersebut dari keterkejutan mereka dan memohon untuk ikut membantu Naruto. Tidak masalah hal kecil apa yang bisa mereka bantu asal mereka bisa membalas kebaikan petualang yang telah menolong mereka.

Maka Naruto kemudian meminta mereka untuk membantunya memasak. Bahan makanan yang dia kumpulkan harusnya lebih dari cukup untuk melewati malam ini dan para sisa penduduk desa itu dengan senang hati membantu memasak. Mereka bahkan memohon agar Naruto beristirahat dan membiarkan mereka menyiapkan makanan.

Naruto mengangguk menyetujuinya dan dia kemudian pergi membersihkan dirinya di salah satu sumur yang masih ada di desa tersebut.

Malam itu dilalui dengan semua sisa penduduk berada di dalam tempat penampungan besar yang Naruto buat. Makanan yang tersaji dimasak sederhana dengan keterbatasan bahan-bahan masak namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk sementara saat ini. Perapian yang berada di tengah penampungan membantu menghangatkan para penduduk untuk melalui malam ini tanpa rasa kedinginan.

Dan pekerjaan Naruto tidaklah sampai disana. Beberapa penduduk yang selamat banyak yang mengalami luka bakar di tubuh mereka bahkan ada salah seorang anak kecil yang menderita luka bakar di kakinya.

Naruto membantu meringankan luka mereka. Tidak cukup mungkin untuk menghilangkan bekas luka yang ada namun setidaknya itu cukup untuk sekarang menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ada.

Chakra kehijauan menari di tangannya. Membuat decak kagum dari anak-anak kecil lain yang mengelilingi Naruto.

Bagi orang dewasa, apa yang dilakukan Naruto bisa dikatakan mungkin sebagai sihir, namun ini bukanlah sihir. Dia tidak membutuhkan rapalan mantera untuk ini.

"Waaaaahhhh~!"

Suara kagum dari seorang gadis kecil yang dia obati kakinya akibat luka bakar yang dia derita membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ini berbeda dengan raut muka pasif yang biasa dia perlihatkan. Naruto memang punya sisi lembut untuk anak-anak.

Chakra hijaunya memberikan rasa hangat dan kelembutan di setiap luka. Tidak ada ringisan sakit ketika diobati oleh chakranya. Naruto belajar teknik jutsu penyembuhan ketika dia dahulu meminta Shizune, murid dari Godaime Hokage mengajarinya.

" _Aku butuh jutsu penyembuhan jika seandainya rekanku ada yang terluka di suatu misi jadi aku tidaklah harus merasakan sakit ketika kehilangan mereka."_

Kata-kata yang dia ucapkan sebagai alasannya mempelajari jutsu penyembuhan kala itu membuat Shizune hanya bisa tersenyum saat ini dan berterima kasih pada Shizune karena mau mengajarkan jutsu penyembuhan.

Chakra hijau ditangannya mengecil dan memudar ketika luka yang dia obati dirasanya sudah sembuh. Untuk jaga-jaga, dia dengan pelan dan lembut membalutkan kain putih panjang untuk luka.

"Terima kasih Onii-san."

"Terima kasih Naruto-san."

Ucapan itu Naruto terima dari gadis kecil yang baru dia obati dan seorang wanita. Wanita ini adalah anak dari tetua desa yang tewas bersamaan dengan serangan naga hitam yang menyerang desa. Suami wanita ini bahkan juga tewas karena serangan itu dan hanya menyisakan wanita ini dan anaknya.

Nama wanita ini adalah Licia. Umurnya berkisar di kisaran dua puluh lima dengan putri kecilnya yang baru saja dia obati yang berumur lima tahun. Untuk putri kecilnya sendiri bernama Alissa.

Menjadi anak dari tetua desa menjadikan Licia sebagai pemimpin sementara untuk para sisa penduduk disini. Dia bisa turun sebagai pemimpin jika dia menyerahkan kepemimpinannya pada penduduk yang lain. Sebenarnya Licia ingin menyerahkan kepemimpinan yang saat ini dia pegang untuk penduduk yang mampu daripada dirinya. Sayang di situasi sekarang keadaannya masihlah kurang tepat jadi mau tidak mau Licia haruslah mengemban tugas ini untuk sementara.

Padahal ketika setelah dia mengumpulkan para sisa penduduk yang masih selamat dan terluka, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat. Dia bingung ditambah dengan kesedihan yang dia alami akibat kehilangan suami dan ayahnya, Licia merasa dia sudah merasa bahwa inilah akhir dari mereka semua.

Walau dia berusaha terlihat tegar di luar demi anak gadisnya, Licia di dalam hatinya sudah merasakan keputusasaan yang luar biasa. Menunggu bantuan dari kerajaan akan memakan waktu dan itupun jika bantuan segera datang. Makanan semakin menipis dan rasa dingin di malam hari begitu menusuk kulit membuat semua semakin parah. Apalagi jika mereka, sisa penduduk yang selamat hanya tinggal di puing-puing sisa bangunan yang rusak sebagian. Licia bahkan berdoa memohon dengan sangat di malam kemarin agar bantuan segera datang dan ternyata– Licia tahu kini dia sudah bisa mengatakan bahwa dia sangat bersyukur dengan kedatangan petualang bernama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut.

"Tidak masalah."

Licia mendengar balasan dari rasa terima kasihnya. Sebenarnya Licia menganggap ucapan terima kasih saja tidaklah cukup untuk membalas kebaikan dari petualang yang telah menyembuhkan anaknya tersebut serta apa yang telah dilakukannya untuk penduduk lainnya. Ibu muda berambut coklat yang dikepang ke depan ini setidaknya ingin sedikit memberikan imbalan namun dia tahu bahwa apa yang disodorkan nantipun mungkin akan ditolak oleh petualang ini.

Licia telah melihat bagaimana petualang ini menolak imbalan dari salah satu penduduk yang Licia kenal. Dia bahkan berkata agar apapun yang masih tersisa dan masih bisa dipakai setidaknya gunakan untuk kehidupan mereka ke depannya.

Licia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apakah dia. Bahkan dia tidak pernah menemui petualang seperti ini selama hidupnya.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan yang lainnya? Apa masih ada yang terluka?" Naruto bertanya kepada Licia sambil melihat sisa penduduk lainnya. Barangkali ada yang terluka dan terlewat dia obati.

Licia menggeleng pelan. "Anakku adalah yang terakhir Naruto-san." Kata Licia memberitahukan kepada Naruto. Anaknya memang dia sengaja untuk diobati terakhir karena luka bakar di kaki anaknya tidaklah separah yang diderita penduduk lain.

"Begitukah?" Naruto merasa senang mendengarnya. Dengan ini semua sudah selesai dan dia bisa beristirahat sambil menanyakan informasi yang dia butuhkan.

Dengan beralih duduk dimana Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di bagian dinding tempat penampungan yang terbuat dari batang-batang pohon besar yang dia susun ketika membangun tempat penampungan ini, Naruto kemudian menikmati waktu istirahatnya sekarang. Seorang penduduk yang melihat itu kemudian mengantarkan potongan buah yang diletakkan di piring kayu kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih." Naruto mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya ketika menerima pemberian salah satu penduduk tersebut. Penduduk laki-laki berusia paruh baya yang memberinya potongan buah itu tersenyum.

"Tidak Naruto-san, setidaknya kamilah yang harus banyak berterima kasih padamu." penduduk laki-laki itu berkata dengan nada yang begitu tersirat akan rasa terima kasih. "Kau sudah banyak menolong kami."

"Aku hanya bisa membantu sedikit saja. Selebihnya kalian mungkin tinggal harus menunggu ksatria sihir kerajaan untuk membantu kalian."

"Bantuan yang kau berikan tidaklah sedikit Naruto-san. Ini semua sudah terlalu banyak dan kami rasa kami hanya bisa membalas dengan ucapan terima kasih saja."

"Maka itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Naruto tertawa kecil untuk itu. Dia mengibaskan tangannya untuk memberikan tanda agar lawan bicaranya itu duduk.

Penduduk laki-laki yang mengerti tanda yang diberikan Naruto kemudian duduk di sana. Setelah melihat penduduk laki-laki itu duduk, Naruto kemudian mulai bertanya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya ini sejak aku datang Kyle-san." Naruto memulai dengan perlahan ucapannya. "Bisa tolong jelaskan bagaimana desa kalian diserang? Atau mungkin ada dari kalian yang melihat arah naga hitam itu pergi kemudian?"

Penduduk laki-laki yang bernama Kyle itu kemudian memandang Licia sebentar seperti meminta izin untuk bercerita. Licia mengangguk untuk itu.

Kyle, penduduk laki-laki paruh baya dengan rambut hitam dan mata coklat itu mulai bercerita.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak tahu apa sebabnya naga itu menyerang desa kami. Aku yang kebetulan bekerja sebagai peternak kala itu mendengar suara ribut para ternakku di malam hari. Ketika aku mengecek apa yang terjadi aku melihat bayangan besar naga hitam di atas dan langsung saja menyemburkan api ke arah desa. Aku yang kaget langsung tersadar dengan teriakan dari penduduk lain dan mencoba menyelamatkan anak istriku."

"Kami kalang kabut ketika itu. Tidak tahu lagi siapa yang harus diselamatkan. Kami hanya berusaha semampu kami. Tetua desa dan suami dari Licia juga demikian. Sayang ketika mereka menyelamatkan anak kecil yang tertimpa bangunan gereja kecil di desa kami, api dari naga itu datang lagi dan membakar mereka." Kata Kyle.

Licia yang berada di samping Naruto dan Kyle juga ikut angkat bicara. "Saat melihat itu Alissa langsung berlari mencoba menyusul ayahnya. Untung saat itu aku berhasil mencegahnya tapi percikan api kecil menyambar kaki Alissa kala itu. Sedangkan untuk suami dan ayahku…" Licia berhenti sebentar. Naruto menoleh dan bisa melihat Licia, wanita yang baru saja menjadi janda itu terlihat menahan lagi air matanya.

"B-bahkan tubuh mereka saja tidak ada sisanya! Api naga itu menghancurkan tubuh mereka tanpa menyisakan apapun kecuali debu hitam. Aku bahkan tidak–"

Licia berhenti bercerita. Air matanya kembali keluar. Segukan tangis itu kembali terdengar dan suasana kembali menjadi muram.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak ingin mengingatkan lagi peristiwa buruk yang baru saja mereka semua alami. Tapi dia butuh informasi sekarang. Dia melihat ada penduduk wanita lain menghampiri Licia dan berusaha menenangkan wanita tersebut. Naruto kemudian juga melihat Alissa, putri dari Licia, gadis kecil berambut putih panjang itu juga berusaha menenangkan ibunya.

Naruto kemudian menghela nafas. Dia lalu menatap Kyle yang duduk di depannya.

"Maaf." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya tanda meminta maaf. Kyle yang melihat itu meletakkan tangannya di pundak Naruto.

"Tidak apa. Kau sudah menolong kami. Setidaknya kami bisa bercerita apa yang terjadi kepadamu." Kata Kyle.

Naruto mengangguk untuk itu.

"Jadi setelah naga hitam itu menyerang desa, ke arah manakah naga itu pergi?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

Kyle tampak mendongak sedikit ke atas, mencoba mengingat kemana arah naga itu pergi. "Naga hitam itu setidaknya pergi ke arah tenggara. Ke arah gunung Hitogan setelah lembah Zidya. Setidaknya itulah yang kulihat. Maaf aku kurang jelas memastikan karena waktu malam mengurangi jarak pandangku."

Naruto mengenyit kemudian setelah mendengar info dari Kyle.

Gunung Hitogan. Gunung itu dikatakan dalam buku kerajaan bahwa itu adalah gunung hitam dengan keadaan masih aktif. Sulfur dan asap beracun masih membumbung tinggi ke udara.

Jaraknya dari desa ini sekitar tiga puluh Els. Tapi jika dilihat dari salah satu sudut pandang desa ini, pucuk gunung itu bisa terlihat di ujung sana.

Apa itu sarangnya? Apa disana juga ada iblis yang mengendalikannya? Naga hitam setahu yang dia baca selalu dikendalikan oleh iblis. Apa keuntungan menyerang desa kecil seperti ini?

Berbagai pertanyaan itu langsung bermunculan di pikiran Naruto. Namun semua jawaban yang terpikir sekarang masihlah dugaan.

Dia akan cepat memastikannya malam ini. Mengirim Bunshin ke sana adalah pikiran logis untuk memastikannya sekarang.

Kyle yang melihat Naruto berkutat dalam pikirannya kemudian menjadi penasaran. "Untuk apa menanyakan arah pergi naga hitam itu Naruto-san?" Tanya Kyle.

Ditanya seperti itu Naruto langsung tersadar dari pikirannya. Shinobi yang sekarang menjadi petualang itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Ah… tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui secara detail saja."

"Oh…" Kyle hanya bisa berkata demikian dan mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Dia tidaklah tahu bahwa Naruto hanya berbohong kecil di sana.

Naruto tentu tidak mungkin bukan memberitahukan bahwa dia akan membunuh naga itu. Itu jelas akan di tentang oleh para penduduk yang dia selamatkan. Terlebih lagi dirinya hanya seorang diri. Bahkan setidaknya butuh enam buah Party atau kelompok petualang untuk membunuh naga dan itupun harus berperingkat emas.

Seorang petualang perak mencoba membunuh naga. Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Tapi Naruto bukanlah petualang. Dia adalah seorang Shinobi. Seorang Jinchuriki dari Bijuu terkuat. Naga baginya hanya seperti kadal besar saja.

Tapi dia tidak mungkin mengatakannya begitu saja. Dia tidak ingin membuat khawatir penduduk yang telah dia selamatkan.

Naruto mengambil satu potongan buah yang diberikan dari Kyle untuk dimasukkan ke mulutnya. Rasa manis memenuhi lidahnya dan dia mengunyah pelan.

Malam ini dia akan mengirim Bunshin dan besok baru akan pergi.

Itu adalah rencana terbaiknya sekarang.

 **[Stranded]**

Grayfia Lucifuge, komandan pasukan ksatria sihir yang juga merupakan seorang penyihir kelas atas memimpin pasukan yang berada di belakangnya masuk ke dalam daerah desa yang sudah rusak dihancurkan oleh naga hitam yang menyerang.

Butuh setidaknya waktu dua hari untuk mencapai desa ini dengan melewati medan-medan yang cukup sulit dengan kuda-kuda yang mereka tunggangi. Salah satu anggota dari _Round Table Knight_ kerajaan Camelot itu hanya bisa berharap penduduk yang selamat dari serangan naga hitam itu masih bisa diselamatkan.

Jubah perak yang dikenakan Grayfia berkibar terkena angin. Tongkat sihir panjang putih yang dia bawa di punggung terlihat sedikit mengkilap ketika terkena sinar matahari yang menelusup melalui celah-celah dedaunan.

Grayfia Lucifuge, wanita berumur dua puluh tahunan itu dengan rambut dikepang ke depan bisa melihat dari jauh sisa-sisa dari desa yang hancur. Namun pandangannya justru kemudian memincing untuk memastikan dengan jelas bahwa ada satu bangunan besar yang sepertinya terbuat dari batang-batang pohon besar dan disusun membentuk sebuah tempat penampungan besar berdiri megah di tengah desa.

Apa para penduduk yang selamat membangunnya? Bagaimana mereka membangunnya dalam waktu secepat ini?

Pertanyaan Grayfia itu kemudian terjawab ketika komandan pasukan itu beserta pasukannya masuk ke desa.

Adalah seorang petualang yang membangun tempat ini. Hal yang sulit dipercaya bahwa penduduk mengatakan bahwa tempat ini dibangun oleh satu orang saja.

Pastinya orang itu punya kekuatan besar bisa membangun tempat penampungan ini dengan sangat cepat sekali. Bahkan menurut penduduk yang selamat atau menurut wanita bernama Licia yang merupakan anak dari tetua desa yang tewas, petualang itu bahkan juga menyembuhkan penduduk yang terluka dari serangan naga hitam itu dan itu semua dilakukan secara cuma-cuma.

Hal itu tentu tambah mengejutkan mengingat bagaimana seorang petualang adalah pekerja bebas yang melakukan Quest untuk selalu mendapatkan upah. Bahkan tidak jarang mereka menganiaya penduduk jika seandainya upah yang diberikan tidak sesuai dengan Quest yang diterima.

Mendengar ada seorang petualang melakukannya secara cuma-cuma… Itu terdengar seperti omong kosong yang diucapkan dengan keras oleh pembohong yang sudah diketahui ucapannya tidak bisa dipercaya.

Namun ketika Grayfia menanyakan siapa nama petualang tersebut, sebuah nama yang muncul cukup membuat wanita penyihir cantik itu merasa cukup percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan para penduduk yang selamat.

 _Uzumaki Naruto._

Nama petualang itu cukup membuat heboh di lingkungan para anggota ksatria sihir atas seperti dirinya. Nama petualang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan dalam waktu cukup dekat langsung naik ke peringkat perak dan akan dinaikkan ke peringkat emas dalam waktu dekat. Pembunuh Wyvern yang menenteng kepala Wyvern seenaknya dalam ibukota dan dikatakan dia membunuh Wyvern yang masih merupakan keturunan naga namun lebih rendah kekuatannya itu sendirian.

Pemberi pedang Mithril yang harganya selangit pada sebuah desa yang kekurangan uang.

Melakukan Quest membunuh Goblin dan sarangnya tanpa meminta bayaran atas jasanya ketika melihat keuangan salah satu desa peminta Quest yang sangat kurang.

Astaga, petualang itu yang membuat tempat penampungan penduduk ini? Grayfia sulit mempercayainya jika dia juga tidak menyelidiki siapa Uzumaki Naruto ketika petualang itu mulai naik daun. Para ksatria sihir yang berada di bawah komandonya juga terlihat terperangah dengan tempat penampungan yang dibangun petualang yang disebutkan penduduk itu.

Ini adalah tempat penampungan kokoh dengan menjaga kehangatan di dalamnya. Ada perapian di dalam dan berada di tengah dengan satu pintu kecil masuk yang terbuat dari batang pohon yang lebih kecil dan diikat dengan rotan. Sebuah ventilasi asap dibuat di atas tempat penampungan dan Grayfia yakin tempat penampungan ini bisa menampung lebih banyak penduduk lagi.

Ada hewan-hewan buruan, potongan buah dan tempat air di dalam. Semua itu dikatakan juga dicari dan diburu oleh Uzumaki Naruto.

Hal itu semakin menarik Grayfia untuk bertemu dengan petualang tersebut.

Namun sayang ketika dia sampai di desa ini dikatakan dia telah terlambat. Pada pagi ini penduduk di dalam sini mengetahui penolong mereka telah pergi entah kemana tanpa pamit. Hal itu tentu mengecewakan untuk penduduk yang Uzumaki Naruto tolong karena mereka tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada penolongnya.

Grayfia tersenyum untuk itu.

Mungkin jika dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan petualang itu sekarang, dia bisa bertemu ketika mereka sudah berada di ibukota.

Grayfia tidak mengetahui bahwa apa yang dia harapkan datang jauh lebih cepat dari apa yang dia perkirakan.

 **[To be Continue...]**

 **A/N**

 _Round Table Knight adalah plesetan saja =D jangan terlalu dianggap serius sampai-sampai harus dikoreksi senpai._

 _Maaf. Aku katakan itu karena baru bisa update cerita ini. Alasannya mudah._

 _Aku malas! Dan aku sedang menamatkan sebuah game yang ingin kutamatkan!_

 _Mau flame? Hah! Aku tidak peduli._

 _Ini hanya imajinasi kecil oke. Jangan dipermasalahkan. Berikan review jika seandainya menarik dan biarkan aku menulis chapter depan yang intinya Naruto vs Naga hitam._

 _Udah itu aja pemberitahuan dariku. Jangan panjang-panjang karena nanti jadi malas bacanya. A Love for the Queen akan update jika waktunya update jangan khawatir aku menghilang._

 _Terima kasih untuk semua dukungan kalian senpai~ aku tidak menyajikan sebuah cerita panjang karena aku belajar cara penyampaian sebuah cerita yang membuat pembaca tertarik dengan tulisan pendek saja. Lagipula ini hanya hiburan semata untuk kalian._

 _Terima kasih dan berikan review_

 _RiesA Afiela out~_


	5. Chapter 4

Dengan waktu dimana matahari semakin meninggi untuk menuju ke titik puncak, Naruto menambah lagi kecepatannya dalam melewati hutan dengan mengandalkan caranya berakrobat lincah diantara dahan-dahan pepohonan.

Tujuannya adalah tempat dimana Bunshinnya menemukan lokasi naga hitam yang merupakan penyebab desa yang ditolongnya hancur lebur menjadi debu dan jelaga. Naga hitam itu tertidur di suatu bagian terdalam gua yang berada di dekat puncak kawah dari gunung Hitogan, tempat yang diberitahukan oleh Kyle yang merupakan salah satu penduduk desa yang selamat yang dia tanyai di hari kemarin. Lokasi dari naga yang tertidur tersebut juga berisi banyak sekali gas beracun yang keluar dari sisi-sisi dinding gua yang merupakan gas yang dihasilkan oleh gunung Hitogan yang masih aktif.

Informasi yang di berikan Bunshin Naruto soal tersebut membuat alis Naruto sedikit terangkat. Jika naga hitam itu berada di dalam sana maka dengan banyaknya gas beracun yang mengitari tempat naga hitam itu, membunuhnya menjadi cukup sulit. Satu-satunya cara untuk membunuh naga hitam tersebut adalah memancing naga itu keluar dari tempat tidurnya dan membunuh naga itu di luar yang menghindarkan Naruto dari bahaya asap beracun jika dia membunuh naga tersebut saat masih berada di gua— hal yang merupakan opsi yang sangat bodoh jika dia mau melakukannya. Lagipula dia masih belum mau mati konyol hanya gara-gara setelah dia membunuh naga hitam itu, dia terperangkap dalam kepungan asap beracun.

Selain itu, jika ingin memancing naga hitam itu keluar dia bisa dengan mudah melakukannya.

Bagaimana dia melakukannya? Tentu saja lewat majikan naga hitam itu, seorang iblis yang berada di bagian barat dari kaki gunung Hitogan yang tempatnya juga berada di gua kecil yang ditemukan Bunshinnya secara tidak sengaja ketika Bunshinnya melakukan pengamatan ke sekitar gunung Hitogan.

Suatu informasi yang sangat membantu itu telah menyelamatkan Naruto dengan dia menggunakan otaknya jauh lebih simpel untuk merangkai rencana mudah untuk membasmi iblis dan naga hitamnya yang tertidur lelap disana.

Menapak di sebuah dahan pohon, dia bisa kemudian melihat gunung yang ditujunnya semakin dekat. Dia tinggal melewati lembah bernama lembah Zidya saja yang kini terlihat di mata biru miliknya.

Sejatinya, lembah Zidya adalah sebuah lembah dengan medan yang berat. Tanjakan dan liukan terjal banyak terdapat di lembah ini yang mengakibatkan siapapun yang melewati lembah ini bisa menghabiskan waktu banyak hanya untuk melewatinya. Kuda-kuda yang terlatih-pun juga akan sangat kesulitan melewati lembah ini dan lembah ini seakan menjadi mekanisme pertahanan yang sempurna untuk siapapun yang ingin mencapai gunung Hitogan.

Namun apa yang menjadi medan berat bagi banyak orang yang ingin melewati lembah Zidya nyatanya hanya menjadi perkara mudah bagi Naruto. Karena sedayana Naruto adalah seorang Shinobi, ninja yang terlatih di segala medan ditambah dengan dia adalah seorang Uzumaki dengan stamina seakan tidak pernah habis, Naruto dengan mudah melewati medan ini seolah medan Lembah Zidya ini hanyalah arena bermain untuknya.

Naruto bergerak degan cepat, mengalirkan chakra di kakinya untuk mencengkram bagian-bagian diantara medan lembah Zidya dan berakrobat lincah layaknya kera dalam melewati lembah Zidya, Naruto kemudian bisa melihat gunung Hitogan dari jarak lebih dekat.

Gunung ini besar juga. Ditambah dengan asap yang masih keluar dari mulut kawahnya menandakan gunung ini masih aktif. Asap beracun yang ada di sekitar puncak itu berwarna kuning pekat dan dari asap beracun itulah gunung Hitogan juga mendapatkan julukan gunung kematian. Alasan untuk itu? Mudah saja sebenarnya karena setiap yang terkena asap gunung Hitogan karena bodoh mencoba mendakinya akan selalu mati.

Namun meskipun gunung Hitogan merupakan gunung kematian dengan keadaan demikian, bagi makhluk hidup seperti naga hitam, keadaan gunung Hitogan adalah tempat semacam surga. Asap beracun dari gunung seakan adalah surga bagi para naga dan semakin lama naga tinggal di lingkungan asap beracun seperti ini, asap beracun justru semakin menguatkan tubuh mereka, semakin menguatkan nafas mereka terutama untuk yang berjenis naga api.

Tapi, meski mau itu naga api atau naga jenis apapun, selama naga itu menjadi naga hitam maka naga itu patut untuk dibunuh. Tatapan sekilas tajam Naruto melihat ke arah lokasi dari gua yang tertutupi asap beracun di dekat kawah puncak gunung sebelum Shinobi itu kemudian beralih ke tempat lain.

Dia bergerak melompati dahan-dahan lagi untuk mencapai tempat dimana iblis yang mengendalikan naga hitam itu berada. Sebuah gua kecil yang dijaga oleh dua buah _Undead_ tengkorak yang memakai armor dan membawa pedang serta perisai merupakan apa yang dilihat oleh mata milik Naruto menandakan bahwa iblis di dalam gua adalah seorang _Necromancer_ membuat lidah Naruto merasa sepat.

 _Necromancer_ adalah penyihir yang berhubungan dengan teknik sihir gelap. Berkaitan dengan penyiksaan dan pemberian tumbal untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang jelas kekuatan itu adalah kekuatan jahat yang digunakan untuk melukai makhluk hidup lain. Selain itu, ada teknik tinggi dalam _Necromancer_ yang kaitannya berkaitan dengan mempermainkan nyawa yang menurut Naruto itu adalah tindakan biadab.

Sebiadab dengan penggunaaan jutsu terlarang yang paling dia benci seantero jagat.

 _Edo Tensei._

Mengingat nama jutsu itu saja sudah membuat Naruto gatal ingin memenggal kepala orang yang melakukan jutsu tersebut dan sekarang dia melihat _Necromancer_ yang teknik sihirnya hampir sama dengan Edo Tensei seperti membangkitkan _Undead_? Naruto tidak tahu dari tengkorak siapa Undead prajurit yang menjaga di depan gua _Necromancer_ tersebut, namun Naruto tahu satu hal bahwa dia akan memenggal kepala _Necromancer_ tersebut.

Dan itu adalah pasti!

Sekarang apa yang dibutuhkan oleh Naruto adalah sebuah kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk menyerang dan malam ini sepertinya adalah malam dimana bulan tidak terlihat setelah siklus bulan purnama telah usai.

Itu artinya malam tergelap, situasi sempurna untuk seorang Shinobi sepertinya.

Naruto menyeringai kecil disana, sebuah seringai yang justru di dimensi Elemental sangatlah ditakuti oleh lawannya.

 _Untuknya yang merupakan Jinchuriki terkuat yang telah merenggut banyak nyawa sebelumnya._

 _Uzumaki merah yang menebarkan sakura penuh darah._

Saat ninja keturunan Uzumaki itu menyeringai, sebuah kematian pasti akan datang, dan saat itu datang….

...Bahkan dewi saja akan menyingkir dari jalannya.

 **[1.1]**

Bagi seorang iblis bernama Freed Sellzen, malam ini adalah malam yang sangat sempurna untuk ritual yang sudah lama dia nantikan sepanjang hidupnya sebagai seorang _Necromancer_.

Dia akan memberikan pengorbanan untuk sang dewa jahat _Aulius_ yang sudah dia puja bahkan sejak dia mendengar bisikannya. Iblis itu sudah hidup selama dua ratus lima puluh tahun hanya untuk malam ini dimana dia sudah mengumpulkan berbagai persembahan yang lain yang teramat langka untuk dikumpulkan.

Freed sudah menyusuri parit terdalam dari celah _Andus_ untuk mencari tulang dari hewan pembunuh _Grigor_ yang telah melahap sebuah benua, dia telah mendaki puncak abadi dari gunung _Asle_ untuk mengambil mata air hitam dari bagian terdalam kristal kematian yang ada di kawah gunungnya yang sudah mati.

Freed sudah mengumpulkan banyak sekali persembahan sesuai bisikan yang dia terima dan yang terakhir sekarang sudah Freed dapatkan dari sebuah desa yang dia serang dengan naga hitamnya.

Mata _Necromancer_ dengan punggung bungkuk itu melihat ke pojok gua, gadis dalam keadaan terantai baik tangan maupun kakinya tengah sesegukan di dalam tangisnya dengan tubuh yang sudah memar-memar. Wajah cantik gadis itu terlihat begitu kusut dengan debu dan kotoran dari tanah saat dia berada di dalam gua ini.

Freed tidak peduli dengan keadaan gadis itu. Yang _Necromancer_ iblis dengan punggung bungkuk itu butuhkan hanyalah darah dari gadis itu yang darahnya berisi darah keturunan bangsawan _Ahston_ – Bangsawan penyihir yang menghubungkan dua dunia antara dunia astral dan dunia manusia. Butuh waktu sangat lama bagi Freed untuk bisa menemukan keturunan bangsawan ini dan dia tidak sengaja menemukannya dia desa kecil yang terletak di sudut kerajaan.

Sungguh keberuntungannya begitu besar karena menemukannya disaat dia sudah hampir putus asa untuk itu. Garis keturunan bangsawan _Ashton_ sendiri sudah pudar ketika perang besar antara iblis dan manusia dimulai pertama kali dan iblis memang memastikan untuk membunuh semua garis keturunan bangsawan itu yang dimata para iblis kala itu merupakan ancaman terbesar mereka.

Walau iblis merasa dia sudah membabat habis garis keturunan _Ashton_ , nyatanya ada satu yang berhasil lolos dan menetap di desa terpencil di sudut kerajaan. Hidup disana hingga mempunyai keturunan baru dan mati di umur tua. Jika saja Freed tidak mendengar bisikan dari dewa jahatnya, maka dia tidak akan mengetahui fakta ini.

Dewanya sungguh berpengetahuan besar!

Freed terkikik puas disana. Malam ini adalah malam paling sempurna dalam perhitungan bintang _Gilois_ yang akan sejajar dengan bulan yang menghilang. Disaat itu, kekuatan gelap akan mencapai puncaknya dan gerbang antara dewa dan manusia mulai mengabur lalu dewa jahat _Aulius_ akan bangkit lagi dengan tubuh baru untuk memimpin dunia dalam era yang baru. Dewa jahat akan memimpin para iblis melebihi Maou yang sudah lemah itu dan akan membawa iblis untuk menguasai semuanya. Freed akan dipuja sebagai pahlawan di antara para iblis nanti ketika dia membawa kembali dewa jahat untuk memimpin para iblis memenangkan dunia ini.

 _Khukhukhu!_ Bahkan kikikan Freed perlahan menjadi tertawaan keras yang menggema seantero gua. Kedua tangan milik _Necromancer_ itu mengembang dan kepalanya menatap langit-langit.

"Sebentar lagi! Sebentar lagi tuanku yang agung!" Freed berteriak di sana, membuat gadis yang terantai meringsut ketakutan ketika melihat ekspresi penuh kegilaan dari _Necromancer_ yang telah menculiknya dan sedikit menghajarnya di dalam sini.

Dalam hati gadis itu bahkan dia mulai pasrah dalam berdoa.

 _Siapapun k-kumohon tolong selamatkan a-aku!_

Gadis itu mengigil ketakutan bahkan sampai ke dalam jiwanya.

Lalu ketika waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepatnya, malam datang secara tiba-tiba. Waktu untuk ritual telah siap dimana Freed keluar dari guanya untuk melihat bintang _Gilois_ telah sejajar dengan bulan menurut bisikan dari dewa jahatnya. Dengan memberi perintah _Undead_ miliknya yang berjaga di depan pintu gua untuk membawa gadis keturunan bangsawan _Ashton_ itu keluar dan diletakkan di altar, Freed mulai memegang buku sihir hitamnya.

Orang lain mungkin menamakan buku sihir hitam itu dengan nama _Grimoire_. Buku sihir hitam yang telah lama hilang sejak Maou generasi pertama telah terbunuh. Ada yang berkata buku itu lenyap dibawa mati oleh Maou generasi pertama, ada yang mengatakan itu kembali kepada penciptanya, sang dewa jahat _Aulius_. Semua itu hanyalah rumor yang banyak di dengar oleh iblis di dunia mereka tapi sebenarnya adalah buku ini terbang jauh setelah Maou generasi pertama terbunuh dan mendarat di lempengan lembah terdalam dari lembah iblis bernyanyi, _Isleria_.

Gadis keturunan _Ashton_ itu dibaringkan paksa di altar ritual. Meski meronta dan menjerit paksa meminta tolong, tenaga gadis itu masih kalah. Jemari telunjuk Freed lalu terangkat dan seperti menuliskan aksara di udara kosong lalu mantera sihir keluar dari mulutnya.

" _Tacere Os_! (–Silence!)"

Begitu mantera sihir itu diucapkan, gadis keturunan _Ashton_ itu tidak mampu bicara apapun. Seperti pita suaranya telah rusak, apapun yang gadis gadis keturunan dari _Ashton_ itu teriakkan yang keluar hanyalah kesunyian.

Air mata keluar dari kedua mata gadis keturunan _Ashton_ itu. Inikah akhirnya? Kedua tangan dan kaki gadis itu dipegang begitu erat oleh para _Undead_ _Necromancer_. Selang sebentar, mantera sihir kembali terdengar di udara.

" _Viltoa_! (–Bind!)"

Rontaan gadis keturunan _Ashton_ itu lalu terkekang oleh kekuatan tidak kasat mata dari pengaruh mantera sihir. Gadis keturunan _Ashton_ itu semakin menangis menjadi dan dia berpikir mungkin inilah saat ajalnya sebentar lagi akan tiba.

Tapi dia tidak ingin mati!

 _Dia masih ingin hidup!_

Tidakkah ada yang akan menolongnya?! Tidakkah ada ke-mukjizatan di saat seperti ini!

Gadis itu berteriak di dalam hatinya. Matanya kemudian menatap _Necromancer_ Freed yang mulai merapalkan mantera ritualnya.

"Oh dewa jahat yang telah hilang– merangkak dari api _Gehenna_ yang membara di lembah penuh dosa para pendosa yang terbelah–"

Lantunan mantera itu dilantunkan dari mulut _Necromancer_ Freed secara perlahan. Bait dengan bait dibaca dengan seksama dan setiap bait yang telah selesai dibaca, kesunyian dan energi gelap semakin mengumpul dan bergumul di atas altar ritual.

Gadis keturunan _Ashton_ itu terbelalak. Energi hitam itu semakin besar dan membentuk wajah menyeramkan dari sesosok yang bisa di sebut sebagai monster. Tiga tanduk dengan empat mata serta gigi-gigi setajam pedang itu menyeringai kepadanya.

Gadis keturunan _Ashton_ itu berteriak di dalam hatinya. Sosok wajah di atas adalah sosok wajah terseram yang pernah dia lihat, tubuhnya mulai berusaha berontak tapi sekuat apapun gadis itu berontak, itu tidak berguna. Mata gadis itu merasakan ketakutan terbesarnya saat ini, mata itu kemudian terpaksa melihat ke arah _Necromancer_ Freed sekali lagi yang masih membaca mantera sihirnya.

Ketika gadis keturunan _Ashton_ itu berpikir bahwa _Necromancer_ itu akan menyelesaikan manteranya dengan cepat, dia melihat dua pasang mata di belakang _Necromancer_ tersebut.

Biru kusam dan dingin dari wajah seseorang yang tidak dia kenal. Gadis keturunan _Ashton_ itu membeku kemudian ketika sosok di belakang _Necromancer_ itu mengangkat telunjuknya untuk di letakkan di depan bibirnya.

Lalu selanjutnya yang gadis keturunan _Ashton_ itu lihat kemudian adalah darah yang muncrat.

 **[1.2]**

Naruto memandang dingin dari atas dahan– mengamati dengan wajah penuh rasa jijik ketika _Necromancer_ itu mulai akan melakukan ritualnya.

Dia melihat gadis dengan dengan rambut panjang terantai dibawa secara paksa oleh _Undead_ milik _Necromancer_ itu untuk diletakkan di atas altar. Bersamaan dengan itu, dua Undead itu mengekang tubuh gadis yang meronta itu dengan memegang dua tangan dan dua kaki gadis itu.

Lalu Naruto mendengar mantera sihir di udara. Dua mantera sihir dimana yang pertama membungkam suara dari gadis yang ada di altar hingga apapun jeritan yang keluar dari gadis itu, yang terdengar hanyalah kesunyian saja dan yang kedua adalah dari apa yang Naruto lihat itu seperti jutsu pengekang tidak kasat mata, Naruto kemudian mendengar lagi _Necromancer_ itu mulai melantunkan mantera sihirnya dalam bait demi bait.

Energi gelap keluar setelah mantera itu dilantunkan membuat tangan Naruto terkepal erat setelahnya karena energi itu terasa familiar dan pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya membuatnya tahu dia harus mencegah apapun ritual _Necromancer_ itu sekarang.

Energi hitam itu menyerupai perwujudan dari iblis yang dahulu pernah dilawan Naruto bersama dengan Kurama.

Sang iblis penguasa prajurit berbatu yang tidak bisa mati.

 _Moryuu._

Itu menentukan gerak Naruto selanjutnya ketika dia mengingat nama dari iblis itu di dunianya. Lesatan tanpa suara membuat Naruto bergerak dalam kesunyian untuk tiba-tiba berada di belakang _Necromancer_ yang masih melantunkan manteranya. Mata birunya yang sekarang berubah kusam menatap gadis yang terbaring di altar yang sekarang juga ikut melihatnya. Membawa telunjuknya untuk berada di depan bibir sebagai isyarat diam, Naruto kemudian menghunuskan Tanto miliknya menembus _Necromancer_ yang terkaget karena seranga tanpa dia ketahui datang secara tiba-tiba dari belakang.

" _Guakh!_ "

Mulut Necromancer itu memuntahkan darah. Namun kali ini selain darah, muntahan berikutnya adalah cairan hitam.

"S-s-sialan!"

 _Necromancer_ itu mengutuk dan dalam gerakan kepala patah-patah, _Necromancer_ Freed yang merupakan iblis bertanduk dua dan memiliki punggung bungkuk itu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang sudah menusuk tubuh— bukan, jantungnya sekarang. Dia menyaksikan mata biru kusam dengan pandangan jijik memuakkan disana yang membuat amarah dari diri _Necromancer_ itu membludak.

Freed sang Necromancer itu berniat mengutuk sekali lagi tapi seringaian yang diperlihatkan oleh penusuknya membuatnya membulatkan matanya.

Karena dalam lesatan berikutnya rasa sakit di kerongkongannya menyerbu secara tiba-tiba. Dalam keadaannya yang sekarang, dia bisa melihat tangan penusuknya yang satunya bebas kini memegang sesuatu seperti daging segar di sana.

Yang mana itu merupakan bagian dari kerongkongannya.

Naruto dengan chakra angin yang terlapisi di tangannya dengan mudah mengoyak kerongkongan _Necromancer_ itu. _Necromancer_ itu tidak bisa berbuat apapun hingga akhirnya dia ambruk dan mati kemudian.

Gumpalan energi hitam yang berkumpul di atas altar itu yang sekarang membentuk wajah monster berteriak dalam teriakan tidak terima karena dia gagal dibangkitkan.

" **Tiddaaaaaaakkkkkk!"**

Teriakan itu bergema ke seluruh tempat. Suaranya menimbulkan rasa merinding yang menjalar di tulang belakang bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya tapi bagi Naruto, suara itu malah seperti suara orang yang tidak menerima kematian.

Gumpalan energi hitam itu yang membentuk wajah monster itu lalu bergumul lagi dan berdetak sebelum pecah menjadi butiran-butiran kecil hitam di langit. Naruto kemudian melihat ke arah gadis yang ada di altar yang menatapnya tidak bisa bergerak karena baik tubuhnya membeku dan suaranya tercekat meski sebenarnya gadis itu sudah lepas dari mantera sihir ketika _Necromacer_ itu mati. Naruto lalu mendekati gadis itu dan mengendongnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Barulah saat berada di gendongan Naruto, gadis itu kemudian sadar dan tangisnya pecah lagi. Gadis itu sadar dia sudah selamat dan kali ini dia bisa bernafas lega.

Naruto juga berpikir demikian dimana dia sekarang berpikir bagaimaa untuk memancing naga hitam yang masih tersisa di gua di puncak gunung Hitogan untuk membunuhnya.

Tapi disaat Naruto berpikir demikian, raungan keras naga terdengar dari atas langit. Seperti mengerti bahwa tuannya telah mati, naga hitam telah keluar dari sarangnya untuk membalaskan kematian tuannya.

Gadis yang berada di gendongan Naruto membulatkan matanya. Baru saja dia selamat, kali ini bahaya yang lebih besar datang lagi. Naga yang terbang di atas mereka terlihat marah dan asap keluar dari celah rahangnya yang terbuka.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus kecil melihat naga hitam itu.

Pucuk dicinta ulam-pun tiba.

Apa yang dia harapkan justru datang sendiri saat ini.

Dengan lesatan yang terlalu cepat bagi seorang manusia normal, Naruto membawa gadis yang ada di gendongannya ke dalam hutan.

"Diam dulu di sini." Perintah Naruto pada gadis yang kini sudah turun dari gendongan kedua tangannya.

Gadis itu mengangguk akan perintah dari penolongnya tersebut. Di mata gadis tersebut setelah dia mengangguk, penolongnya yang memiliki rambut merah itu lalu melesat lagi ke luar.

Tanto terhunus yang Naruto pegang terselimuti chakra angin kemudian.

Merasa bahwa mangsanya sudah keluar lagi, naga hitam di atas lalu menukik dengan cepat ke bawah, mengincar Naruto yang berlari dengan membawa Tanto miliknya. Rahang itu terbuka dan semburan nafas naga keluar dari sana.

Semburan nafas naga dalam bentuk api besar yang mampu melelehkan besi dengan mudah. Api itu turun seperti penghakiman kepada hutan dan membakar sekitar. Debu dan asap mulai keluar dan berterbangan.

Naruto tentu dengan mudah tadi menghindari hembusan nafas naga hitam. Dia melompat ke atas dibantu dengan chakra angin yang berkumpul di bawah kakinya dalam bentuk pusaran angin kecil yang membantunya melayang di udara. Sebuah teknik yang dia ciptakan untuk membuatnya terbang diangkasa.

Naga hitam itu menyadari serangan hembusan nafasnya hanya mengenai udara kosong di bawah hutan yan sekarang terbakar lalu melihat ke segala arah. Sudut pandang naga itu lalu melihat sosok kecil dengan rambut merah berkibar melihatnya dengan tatapan remeh melayang di depannya sekarang.

Raungan marah naga hitam itu keluarkan selanjutnya. Di pikiran naga hitam itu yang sudah teracuni oleh kekuatan, mangsa yang lolos dari serangan pertamanya seperti sebuah penghinaan untuk naga yang merupakan predator tertinggi di antara yang lain. Raungan itu selesai dengan ditatapnya Naruto lewat mata tajam naga hitam itu yang berujung pada serangan hembusan nafas naga kembali.

Naruta hanya menghindar dengan melayang lebih tinggi ke atas lalu kemudian menukik ke bawah dalam kecepatan tinggi. Pusaran angin kecil di bawah kakinya yang tercipta dari chakra anginnya berputar kencang sekali memberikan daya dorong lebih dan Tanto miliknya yang terselimuti Chakra angin kemudian terayun.

Chakra angin dikenal dapat memotong apapun. Semakin besar Chakra angin yang diaplikasikan kepada media perantaranya, semakin tajam pula potongan yang akan Chakra angin lakukan. Ditambah dengan Tanto milik Naruto bukanlah Tanto biasa. Pedang pendek itu terbuat dari sisa batu meteor yang baik untuk perantara antar Chakra elemen dan itu tidak akan pernah tumpul. Dibuat oleh pandai besi terbaik di negeri Samurai, Tanto milik Naruto yang terselimuti Chakra angin memotong daging naga hitam melewati sisik kerasnya bagaikan sebuah pisau panas memotong sebuah mentega.

Darah keluar dari bagian dekat sayap yang terkena sayatan Tanto milik Naruto pada naga hitam. Raungan rasa sakit terdengar namun Naruto tidak memberikan jeda sedikit saja untuk sang naga hitam. Memutat tubuhnya dengan kelincahan yang dia miliki, Naruto naik lagi ke atas memberikan sayatan-sayatan selanjutnya pada sang naga.

Entah berapa kali Naruto menyayat naga tersebut. Naga hitam yang merasa lawannya ini lincah mengepakkan sayapnya dengan keras, menciptakan gelombang angin yang memaksa Naruto mengambil jarak menjauh. Hembusan nafas naga kembali keluar dari rahang naga hitam itu dan Naruto bermanuver di udara menghindari hembusan demi hembusan yang dikeluarkan naga hitam tanpa henti untuk melukainya.

Naruto berhenti sebentar di udara ketika naga hitam itu menghentikan hembusan nafas apinya. Mata biru miliknya menatap tajam ke arah sang naga hitam. Dengan gerakan pelan, Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari kantung saku ninjanya yang terletak di belakang.

Sebuah kunai cabang tiga dengan aksara Fuinjutsu pada tangkai pegangannya.

Naruto melemparkan kunai itu ke arah naga hitam. Membentuk segel tangan dengan cepat sebuah jutsu kloning dikatakan.

"Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu."

Satu kunai berubah menjadi sepuluh, sepuluh berubah menjadi dua puluh, dua puluh berubah menjadi tiga puluh.

Naga hitam itu yang melihat banyaknya senjata yang tidak dia ketahui mengepakkan sayapnya sekali lagi. Gelombang angin mementalkan kunai-kunai bercabang tiga itu ke segala arah, melindungi naga hitam dari luka selanjutnya.

Sementara itu, Naruto menyeringai kecil. Bagi Naruto, kunai cabang tiga miliknya yang terpental adalah salah satu rencananya. Itu bukanlah jutsu yang terbuang karena ketika kunai-kunai cabang tiga yang terpental itu kemudian akan jatuh, Chakra angin tiba-tiba muncul dan menyelimuti masing-masing kunai cabang tiga tersebut, membuat kunai itu melayang di sekeliling dari naga hitam.

Sebuah jutsu selanjutnya yang dikatakan sebagai jutsu khas Yondaime Hokage keluar setelahnya. Yondaime Hokage menggunakan jutsu ini untuk membunuh tiga ribu Shinobi dalam sekejap.

 _Hiraishin._

Dalam lesatan merah yang membelah ruang dan waktu, Naruto lalu menyarangkan serangan Tantonya ratusan kali.

Tanpa membiarkan naga hitam untuk meraung, kilatan merah muncul diudara dalam kecepatan tidak lazim dengan setiap kemunculannya, itu menimbulkan luka di setiap tubuh naga hitam.

Seperti nyanyian di tengah pertempuran, jutsu yang dilakukan Naruto merubah keadaan dalam sekejap. Kemenangan sudah dapat dipastikan yang hanya dibutuhkan waktu sekejap untuk mengakhirinya.

Di lain pihak, naga hitam yang diserang ratusan kali di tubuhnya bahkan ditusuk di bagian jantung dan kepalanya menutup mata. Sang naga hitam pembakar sebuah desa, abdi dari seorang iblis _Necromancer_ jatuh dalam momen kesunyian malam. Sayap naga itu tertekuk dan suara benturan dengan tanah terdengar begitu keras.

Sedangkan sang pembunuh naga, Naruto hanya melihat jatuhnya naga itu dalam diam. Dia kemudian melayang turun dengan perlahan. Kunai-kunai cabang tiganya yang melayang di langit berjatuhan.

Malam itu seseorang meyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri— seorang gadis keturunan _Ashton_ melihat sebuah punggung dari orang yang akan terdengar ceritanya di ibukota.

Cerita tentang seorang pahlawan yang merubah dunia.

 **[To be Continue…]**

 **A/N**

 _Ahahahaha… satu chapter yang ditulis di waktu senggang selesai sudah._

 _Ada yang bertanya padaku di PM menanyakan gender yang kumiliki. Aku jawab senpai~ , aku ini laki-laki tulen. Bukan perempuan. Jika tulisanku mencerminkan tulisan seorang perempuan rasanya tidak juga._

 _Selain itu aku menulis sebagai hobi diantara penatnya bekerja. Menulis seperti memberikan waktu luang dan menyegarkan pikiranku yang disibukkan dengan dunia nyata._

 _Terima kasih untuk dukungan para senpai di setiap chapter yang aku tulis. Itu memberikan semangat atas apresiasi yang kalian berikan dengan sopan._

 _Lalu soal fic ini. Nah… jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana masa lalu Naruto maka aku jawab itu akan terjawab seiringnya waktu. Naruto yang ini berbeda dengan di Canon– sangat berbeda dan aku yakinkan itu. Bahkan mungkin kalian tidak akan menyangkanya. Aku senang memberi kalian kejutan._

 _Aku ingin membawa para pembaca ke dunia Isekai baru. Tentu saja dunia Isekai ini akan punya banyak nama-nama asing dan mantera-mantera sihir yang tidak familiar. Hal itu aku lakukan untuk membawa pembacaku merasakan sebuah dunia baru._

 _Untuk chapter ini tolong berikan apresiasi kalian senpai. Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian semua selama ini dan sampai jumpa lagi._

 _Riesa Afiela out~_


	6. Chapter 5

Daerah sungai kecil yang menjadi tempat pemberhentian Naruto saat ini menawarkan sesuatu yang menarik jika dilihat dari dekat. Aliran airnya tenang dengan beningnya air yang bisa dimanfaatkan sebagai kaca itu bisa menarik siapapun untuk meminumnya.

Meskipun begitu ada alasan lain yang membuat Naruto berhenti di tepian sungai kecil ini dan menurunkan gendongan yang diberikan kedua tangannya kepada gadis keturunan bangsawan _Ahston_ — bangsawan yang dikatakan garis keturunannya sudah hilang— ke tanah. Gadis keturunan _Ashton_ itu turun sambil memandang bingung akan penyelamatnya. Lavinia Revi nama dari gadis itu baru akan bertanya tapi terhenti ketika sebuah ketukan pelan dari jemari penyelamatnya menyentuh dahinya.

 _Apa yang akan dia perbuat?_ Lavinia Revi bergumam di dalam batinnya namun yang Lavinia Revi lihat kemudian hanyalah telunjuk jemari yang menyentuh dahinya bersinar hangat dan aksara-aksara yang tidak dia ketahui muncul dari ketiadaan di udara. Itu berputar pelan di sekitar jemari penyelamatnya.

Naruto sendiri yang melakukan hal tersebut hanya mengumamkan satu kata.

"Maaf."

Hanya kata itu yang terdengar di telinga Lavinia sebelum gadis itu pingsan dan ambruk berniat menuju ke tanah namun ditangkap Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum kecut untuk hal yang telah dia lakukan.

Untuk mencegah informasi bahwa dia membunuh naga hitam dan Necromancer iblis, dia melakukan perubahan ingatan pada gadis yang ditolongnya dengan memasukkan ingatan palsu lewat Fuinjutsu. Hal yang dia kembangkan untuk menyaingi kekurangannya dalam hal Genjutsu yang selama ini menjadi kelemahan dari Naruto itu sejak dia belajar seni ninja.

Angin berdesir di tempatnya berhenti. Suara dari daun-daun bergesekan masuk ke pendengaran.

Jika nona Lavinia ini menceritakan bahwa dia diselamatkan dari penumbalan dan dia melihat orang yang menyelamatkannya membunuh naga sendirian, itu akan menjadi berita besar dimana dia akan menjadi pusat perhatian karena hal tersebut. Dia sudah belajar dari membunuh Wyvern sendirian yang menyebabkan banyak perhatian tertimpa kepadanya dimana dia sudah salah memperkirakan bagaimana takaran kekuatan di dimensi ini.

Dia tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian lagi dan dia lebih baik melakukan perubahan memori sekarang untuk mencegah hal yang tidak dia inginkan atau hal yang membawa masalah kepadanya di kemudian hari. Membawa gadis yang pingsan itu untuk disandarkan pada sebuah pohon, Naruto kemudian bergerak ke tepian sungai kecil untuk membasuh wajahnya. Rasa dingin nan sejuk menghilangkan sedikit kelelahan yang dia rasakan karena dia harus mengendong gadis tersebut dalam perjalanan pulang mereka menuju desa dimana gadis itu berasal. Melewati gunung Hitogan dan lembah Zidya yang terjal serta medan berat sambil membawa beban di kedua tangannya karena sejak tadi Naruto menggendong gadis tersebut dengan kedua tangannya di depan membuat lengannya serasa sedikit pegal sekarang.

Dia kemudian melakukan peregangan kecil untuk mengusir rasa pegal di kedua tangannya sampai rasa pegal itu benar-benar pergi lalu melanjutkan kembali menggendong Lavinia yang pingsan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya yang dia tunda karena hal ini.

Mata biru Azure itu sejenak melihat lagi wajah damai gadis yang ada di gendongannya lalu kemudian dengan meledakkan Chakra yang terkumpul di kedua kakinya, Naruto kembali melesat diantara dahan-dahan besar pepohonan.

Naruto mengubah memori gadis itu dengan memori dimana gadis itu diselamatkan dari kawanan goblin yang letakkan tidak jauh dari desa. Setelah serangan naga hitam, tanpa hal yang pasti gadis itu masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan dan bertemu kawanan goblin. Setidaknya dengan memori itu Naruto tidaklah harus khawatir akan sesuatu.

Butuh waktu ketika matahari akan mencapai senja dia barulah sampai lagi di desa yang dia tolong. Sosoknya yang masuk ke pandangan mata yang ada di desa begitu menarik perhatian. Rambut merah itu terlihat sedikit mengkilap ketika terkena sinar matahari senja yang akan turun ke peraduannya. Dengan sosoknya yang menggendong seorang gadis di kedua tangannya banyak orang akan berpikiran siapakah pemuda ini.

Pikiran akan siapa pemuda yang baru datang itu menggeliat diantara para Ksatria sihir yang datang ke desa untuk memberikan bantuan. Sedangkan untuk penduduk desa lainnya yang telah melihat sosok pemuda yang datang itu, rasa familiar menyeruak di antara memori ingatan mereka.

Sosok petualang yang telah menyelamatkan mereka datang lagi. Mereka–para penduduk– mengira bahwa petualang penolong mereka sudah benar-benar pergi dan tidak akan datang lagi. Nyatanya perkiraan mereka salah.

Licia yang pertama kali menyongsong sosok Naruto yang berjalan sambil menggendong gadis. Dia melihat wajah tidak asing yang berada di gendongan petualang yang telah menolong desa mereka.

"Astaga Lavinia!" Jerit Licia ketika dia benar-benar mendekat ke arah Naruto. Dengan jeritannya, warga lain menyerobot untuk menolong salah satu warga mereka. Salah satu pria desa mencoba untuk menawarkan bantuan membawa Lavinia yang ada di gendongan Naruto namun yang di terima hanyalah gelengan pelan dari Naruto dan dia meminta untuk disiapkan tempat untuk membaringkan gadis yang digendongnya.

Licia sendiri dengan sigap melakukan apa yang dipinta oleh Naruto. Lagipula Licia sendiri juga mengenal Lavinia. Gadis itu adalah tetangga yang hanya berjarak dua rumah dari rumah Licia sebelumnya. Kejadian serangan naga hitam membuat Licia mengira Lavinia sendiri tewas namun ternyata kenyataan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang tersaji di matanya. Dia melihat Lavinia masihlah hidup.

Dengan pelan Naruto membaringkan Lavinia di alas kulit hewan yang menjadi alas tidur penduduk. Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik untuk melihat Licia dan pria yang dia kenali, Kyle, tengah menanti jawaban darinya.

"Aku menyelamatkannya dari kawanan goblin yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari desa ini. Aku juga membasmi goblin-goblin tersebut untuk mengamankan sekitar kalian. Entah bagaimana aku menemukan gadis itu diseret menuju ke tempat persembunyian mereka." Naruto memainkan perannya dalam berbohong dengan wajah yang terlihat meyakinkan. Kebohongan miliknya sepertinya dapat diterima dengan mudah karena Naruto melihat Licia, Kyle dan beberapa penduduk desa menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Naruto merasa lega di dalam hatinya. Licia kemudian menawarkan dirinya untuk beristirahat dan Naruto akan menuruti hal tersebut ketika dia tidak melihat ada wanita berjubah yang berjalan menghampirinya.

Rambutnya berwarna perak dengan warna mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Cara berjalannya terlihat anggun meskipun wanita itu membawa tongkat putih panjang di tangannya ketika berjalan. Apalagi ditambah dengan paras cantik yang akan membuat banyak pria luluh, Naruto melihat wanita berjubah yang menghampirinya sepertinya pimpinan dari Ksatria sihir yang dia lihat sudah berada di desa ini untuk menolong para penduduk desa.

Terkaan Naruto tidaklah salah ketika mereka berhadapan kemudian. Insinia simbol kerajaan dalam bentuk bunga _Antalusia_ yang mekar itu menandakan strata yang merujuk pada pimpinan dari pasukan prajurit ksatria kerajaan Camelot. Insinia simbol itu terpasang rapi sebagai pin di jubah yang dipakai wanita tersebut. Selain itu Naruto bisa melihat Licia dan penduduk lainnya terlihat memberikan rasa hormatnya ketika berada di sekitar wanita tersebut.

Naruto hanya memasang wajah datarnya kali ini.

"Naruto… ini adalah komandan dari pasukan ksatria kerajaan yang datang untuk menolong kami setelah kau pergi." Licia menjelaskan kepada Naruto. "Namanya adalah—"

"—Grayfia Lucifuge." Wanita berjubah dan membawa tongkat itu menyela ucapan Licia dengan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan sedikit menurunkan tinggi tubuhnya untuk memberikan rasa hormat, wanita bernama Grayfia itu kini menatap wajah Naruto.

 _Perak yang bertemu biru Azure_.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Dengan gaya perkenalan yang sama Naruto membalas perkenalan dari Grayfia. "Senang bertemu dengan salah satu anggota terhormat Round Table Knight."

Grayfia Lucifuge berkedip. _Sangat sopan sekali_. Petualang yang ada di depannya ini membalas dengan cerminan baik yang pantas dilakukan oleh seorang bangsawan.

Di lain pihak Naruto sendiri harus meringis dalam hatinya ketika dia melakukan sapaan sopan seperti ini. Ini sebenarnya bukanlah gaya miliknya, tapi karena dia tahu bagaimana di harus bersikap di setiap keadaan yang ada maka mau tidak mau dia haruslah melakukannya.

"Senang juga bertemu dengan anda tuan Uzumaki Naruto." Grayfia membalas lagi. Mata perak itu lalu terfokus lagi pada mata biru _Azure_ yang ada di hadapannya. "Anda datang lagi ke desa ini setelah dikatakan penduduk lainnya bahwa anda meninggalkan desa yang anda tolong kemarin."

"Aku tidak pergi terlalu jauh dari desa ini. Aku hanya berada di sekitar desa untuk membunuh para monster jika seandainya ada yang menyerang desa." Kebohongan kembali dimainkan di mulut Naruto dengan begitu lancarnya. Wanita di depannya ini sepertinya bisa menerima kebohongan yang Naruto berikan dengan mudahnya karena wanita ini tersenyum dalam artian paham.

"Maka aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk itu. Harusnya kami yang lebih dahulu datang untuk menolong penduduk desa tapi karena medan yang berat, kami datang terlambat." Kata Grayfia. "Bicara tentang hal lain apakah anda sedang dalam Quest di sekitar sini tuan Uzumaki? Mengingat bahwa anda menolong desa ini lebih dahulu."

Naruto menggeleng untuk itu. "Tidak. Aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan dimana aku menjalankan sebuah Quest dari _Guild_. Aku hanya datang setelah mendengar rumor dari _Guild_ tentang adanya naga hitam yang menyerang sebuah desa."

"Dan anda langsung mendatangi desa tersebut untuk memastikan rumor yang ada?"

"Apa yang terlihat setelahnya bukanlah sebuah rumor nona Grayfia Lucifuge. Aku datang untuk memastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri dan jika benar setidaknya aku bisa memberikan sedikit bantuan kepada yang selamat."

"Bahkan jika tanpa dibayar sekalipun atas bantuan yang anda berikan?" Tanya Grayfia lagi. Pertanyaan itu hanyalah alasan Grayfia untuk memastikan bagaimana sifat sebenarnya dari petualang di depannya. Apakah sama seperti seperti yang terdengar di laporan tentang petualang ini atau tidak karena mendengar dan menyaksikan secara langsung selalu berbeda dengan melihat laporan saja.

"Ketika mereka butuh bantuan, aku yang mampu setidaknya harus memberikannya tidak peduli dengan bagaimana mereka membayar." Naruto menjawab pelan. "Apa yang membuat kita menjadi manusia adalah kita setidaknya memiliki hati untuk menolong yang lain bahkan lebih baik tanpa mengharapkan bayaran apapun."

Grayfia terdiam mendengarnya. Sungguh petualang yang berbeda. Bibirnya kemudian membentuk senyuman lembut disana. Senyuman sama seperti seorang malaikat membuat banyak orang terutama laki-laki terpana.

 _Pemuda yang baik dan kuat. Pantas saja nona Gabriel tertarik padanya._ Batin Grayfia. "Anda adalah petualang yang baik tuan Uzumaki Naruto." puji Grayfia.

Naruto tidak menjawab pujian tersebut.

Dia tidaklah baik. Tangannya sudah banyak terlumur darah. Beberapa misi yang dia lakukan sebagai seorang Shinobi terkadang membuatnya tidak ragu membunuh satu untuk menyelamatkan orang banyak.

 _Dia meringis di dalam hatinya setiap kali dia dikatakan sebagai orang baik._

 _Orang berkata dia baik ketika dia membunuh orang lain yang bertarung untuk melindungi apa yang berharga juga bagi mereka. Setiap kali dia membunuh ninja lain, dia merefleksikan dirinya dalam ninja yang dia bunuh juga._

 _Bukankah mereka juga punya keluarga? Bukankah mereka juga punya seeorang yang berharga di hidup mereka?_

Hal ini menjadi sensasi tidak menyenangkan di dalam hatinya dan itu membuat Naruto ingin lekas pergi sekarang.

Dengan sebuah alasan kecil seperti dia lelah, maka dia pergi dari sana kemudian.

Kelelahan pikiran ini mulai mengikis pikirannya secara perlahan.

 **1.1**

 _Sighhhh…._

Lenguhan kecil keluar dari mulut Souna Shitori untuk kesekian kali sebelum dia membawa kepalanya menuju ke pangkuan kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja konter Guild. Ada hal yang membuatnya merasa lelah belakangan ini dan itu serasa menyiksa dirinya.

 _Dia rindu pada seseorang._

Perasaan ini serasa seperti hal asing yang baru dia rasakan setelah dia merasa ada seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Perasaan ini membawa rasa hangat setiap kali dia mengingat wajah yang dia rindukan namun seketika ada suatu ingatan lain yang membuat rasa rindunya berubah menjadi rasa iri.

Ingatan dimana Gabriel Asteria menyatakan pernyataan bodohnya dan dimana Naruto membawa gadis _Paladin_ itu pergi dengan mengandeng tangannya.

 _Apakah Naruto punya hubungan dengan Gabriel Asteria?_

Naruto mungkin menolak pernyataan bodoh Gabriel Asteria secara terang-terangan tapi Souna merasa bahwa tatapan yang Gabriel Asteria berikan kepada Naruto saat itu bukanlah tatapan kebohongan dan itu menganggu Souna. Apalagi ditambah dengan Naruto tidak muncul-muncul hingga sekarang dimana Souna ingin bertanya banyak hal pada petualang itu.

Teman sesama gadis Guild Souna hanya bisa memberikan pandangan getir saat melihat situasi temannya saat ini. Bagi sesama gadis Guild apa yang dilihat dari gadis berkacamata itu terlalu jelas untuk dilewatkan. Perasaan suka dan perhatian Souna kepada seorang petualang baru itu terlihat jelas di mata sesama gadis Guild dan itu terkadang menjadi perbincangan hangat.

Bahkan ada taruhan kecil dimana siapa yang akan menyatakan perasaannya lebih dulu— tentunya hal tersebut tidak akan diketahui oleh Souna.

Seorang gadis Guild yang bekerja di balik konter memang terkadang sesekali akan jatuh hati pada petualang yang menarik perhatian mereka. Kisah berakhir mereka terkadang menarik untuk disimak dan bagi para gadis Guild yang lain kisah Souna menjadi hal yang tidak boleh dilupakan.

Souna Shitori membenamkan wajahnya kemudian ke pangkuan tangannya.

 _Dimana kau sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak muncul-muncul?!_

Setiap kali ada petualang yang membuka pintu Guild, Souna berharap yang muncul adalah petualang dengan rambut merah disertai wajah pasif yang familiar di mata Souna, dia sudah melakukan ini selama tiga hari dari setelah Naruto keluar bersama Gabriel Asteria tapi semua berakhir dengan kekecewaan.

Mungkin hari ini juga akan berakhir dengan hal yang sama.

Suara pintu yang terbuka kembali menarik perhatian dari Souna Shitori. Berharap yang muncul setidaknya apa yang dia harapkan, namun hal lain yang datang justru membuat alis Souna terangkat heran.

 _Apa yang mau dilakukan orang itu dengan datang kemari?_ Souna menerka tujuan dari orang yang memasuki Guild dan berjalan menuju ke arah konter. Dengan langkah kaki arogan khas bangsawan yang membuat Souna jijik melihatnya, orang itu datang dengan ditemani oleh dua orang ksatria sihir pengawal.

Anak dari bangsawan Silvaria. Seorang yang bisa dikatakan sebagai contoh buruk bangsawan yang sangat tidak disenangi Souna. Seorang playboy yang suka mempermainkan perempuan bahkan rumornya dia melakukannya dengan cara licik yang namanya membawa rasa pahit ketika diucapkan di lidah Souna.

 _Issei Silvaria._

Langkah kaki arogan itu berhenti ketika orang itu tiba di depan meja konter. Souna memaksakan senyum untuk ada di wajahnya meski dia enggan sebenarnya untuk itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan Issei Silvaria?" Souna bertanya pada anak bangsawan Silvaria yang menatap dengan tatapan menggoda padanya. Tatapan yang membuat jijik Souna kepada anak bangsawan yang baru berumur delapan belas tahun di bulan ini. Rambut coklat jabrik itu terasa merusak pandangan Souna dan Souna merasa dia perlu menghantamkan sesuatu jika seandainya pemuda dari anak bangsawan Silvaria ini akan mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk menggoda dirinya

"Ah… Seorang gadis Guild yang cantik sekali." Issei Silvaria berniat menyentuh dagu Souna hanya untuk Souna mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Souna tidak sudi disentuh oleh orang macam Issei Silvaria.

Kekehan pelan dikeluarkan oleh Issei Silveria ketika melihat reaksi Souna dan Issei sempat berpikir untuk mengincar gadis Guild yang berani menolak untuk dia sentuh jika seandainya dia datang kemari tidak untuk maksud lainnya.

"Katakan…" Issei meletakkan sikunya di meja konter. "Kau tahu dimana orang bernama Uzumaki Naruto sekarang berada?"

Souna yang mendengar ucapan Issei Silveria terheran. Untuk apa Issei Silveria mencari Naruto? Apa yang dilakukan Naruto hingga Issei Silveria sampai datang untuk menanyakannya?

Souna mungkin tidak tahu alasannya bahwa Issei datang mencari Naruto karena Naruto dirasa telah menyentuh apa yan seharusnya tidak boleh disentuh.

Itu adalah masalah tentang Gabriel Asteria.

Issei berniat mendapatkan Gabriel Asteria sebagai istrinya sebagai peluang untuk memperkuat posisi kebangsawanan miliknya. Jika ada orang yang bisa menikahi Gabriel dari bangsawan Asteria yang merupakan bangsawan paling berpengaruh di kerajaan Camelot, bukankah itu akan menguntungkan bagi orang tersebut. Ditambah Issei memang sudah lama ingin mendapatkan Gabriel namun dia selalu ditolak oleh gadis itu.

Itu membuat Issei merasa tidak suka.

Dia berniat menggunakan cara licik untuk mendapatkan Gabriel namun ternyata Gabriel malah membuat kehebohan dengan menyatakan lamaran pada petualang yang tidak tahu jelas rimbanya dan merupakan rakyat jelata.

Amarah Issei membludak untuk itu.

Issei berniat mencari Naruto untuk membuat perhitungan pada petualang jelata tersebut. Bahkan jika perlu menyingkirkam petualang tersebut lebih awal daripada harus menjadi duri dalam rencana licik Issei kepada Gabriel.

Namun ketika Issei mencari petualang itu, petualang itu lenyap dari ibukota. Itu membuat Issei merasa sangat kesal dan hari ini dia datang ke Guild dimana petualang itu mendaftar untuk mengetahui dimanakah petualang brengsek itu berada.

Sebuah gelengan kepala diberikan kepada Issei tanda bahwa gadis Guild yang ditanyai Issei tidak tahu juga dimanakah petualang itu.

 _Ini menjengkelkan._

Issei mendengus karena. Wajah sebalnya menatap lagi ke arah Souna. "Katakan jika petualang rendahan itu datang bahwa Issei Silvaria mencarinya."

Setelah mengatakn itu Issei kemudian berbalik dan melengos pergi. Souna yang melihat itu hanya bisa memberikan gelengan kepala pertanda satu.

 _Naruto… masalah menghampirimu._

 **1.2**

 _Ini membuatku pusing sekali._ Michael Asteria, ketua dari Round Table Knight kerajaan Camelot memijit kepalanya dengan pelan untuk merasakan sensasi berdenyut yang menjalar di kepalanya setelah membaca banyak laporan yang menyusahkan dari mata-mata yang ada tentang pergerakan para bangsawan-bangsawan yang mencurigakan.

Dengan sakitnya baginda raja kerajaan _Camelot—_ Yang Mulia Kayneth— beberapa bangsawan besar yang sepertinya sedang melakukan rencana besar untuk melakukan suatu konspirasi. Ditambah dengan pemilihan siapa calon Raja berikutnya situasi sekarang benar-benar pelik dan berbahaya.

Ada tiga kandidat dan dengan ketiganya memiliki pengaruh yang sama kuatnya, hal ini menjadikan situasi semakin tidak terkendali. Upaya membunuh kandidat lainnya sudah banyak dilakukan dan para bangsawan lain yang tidak menginginkan kandidat yang ada mewarisi tahta berniat melakukan kudeta besar sambil menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Bahkan para ksatria dari _Round Table Knight_ juga sekarang sudah terpecah belah. Untuk Michael sendiri dan bangsawan Asteria, dia memang masih memihak pada raja yang ada sekarang, tapi untuk adiknya—Gabriel— sudah memihak pada tuan puteri yang merupakan calon pewaris kuat karena merupakan anak dari permaisuri pertama raja.

 _Jika dibiarkan seperti ini maka kerajaan bisa hancur dan selain itu masalah di perbatasan dengan iblis yang semakin gencar menyerang… Jika bukan karena ada seseorang yang misterius yang membantu di pertempuran untuk kota dimana Gabriel hampir mati maka situasinya sudah berubah menjadi kacau balau sekarang._ Michael memandang langit-langit atap ruang kerjanya dengan tatapan prihatin, larut dalam pikiran yang membuatnya tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Pria itu bahkan sampai tidak mengetahui bahwa pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka oleh seorang ksatria sihir yang masuk dan melihat keadaan Michael.

Senyuman getir diberikan ksatria sihir itu ketika melihat kondisi Michael yang tengah memikirkan hal berat. Laporan-laporan yang berceceran di meja kerjanya dan pandangan mata yang melihat keatas diaman situasinya Michael tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Ini pasti sangat berat untuk Michael.

Sebagai orang terpercaya Michael Asteria, ksatria sihir itu mencoba menyadarkan Michael dengan menyentuh pelan pundak Michael. Michael yang tersadar segera menoleh dan mendapati orang kepercayaannya memberikan tatapan yang menunjukkan rasa prihatinnya.

"Situasinya semakin tidak terkendali ya?" Ksatria sihir itu bertanya pelan. Michael meringis akan pertanyaan itu.

"Bangsawan Silvaria sudah bergerak bersama dengan bangsawan lain. Ada dua anggota _Round Table_ yang ikut dengan mereka dan kau tahulah kelanjutannya tuan Gawain." Michael menghela nafas lelah. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang tuan Gawain?"

"Memang benar dengan situasi seperti ini hal ini benar-benar menganggu ditambah memburuknya keadaan baginda raja. Para bangsawan licik itu akan memulai kudetanya dalam waktu dekat." Gawain menimpali Michael dengan nada kalem. "Kau harus setidaknya bersikap tegas kali ini Michael."

Michael Asteria hanya tersenyum masam untuk itu. "Jika aku tegas sekarang maka itu akan mempercepat ributnya kerajaan Gawain. Selama baginda raja masih hidup, aku dan Asteria haruslah bersikap netral."

"Tapi adikmu sudah tidak netral bukan?" Gawain berkata lagi. "Dia sudah memihak putri pertama ditambah dengan kehebohan yang dia buat. Sekarang ini banyak masalah yang ditimbulkan olehnya."

"Apa lagi yang bisa kuperbuat?" Michael mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Gabriel selalu keras kepala seperti ibu. Kau tahu akan hal itu. Masih untung ibu bisa kubujuk untuk netral sekarang."

"Ah… karena itulah _Madam Asteria_ masih diam. Itu adalah hal yang dipertanyakan para bangsawan lain di tengah situasi sekarang."

"Pangeran kedua dan ketiga saling berniat membunuh dalam gelap. Kabarnya bahkan pangeran kedua kini mulai menjalin hubungan dengan para Demi-beast di utara tempat dia ditugaskan." Michael mengambil laporan untuk itu. "Belum lagi laporan tentang naga hitam yang menyerang desa di kerajaan kita. Entah bagaimana naga hitam itu bisa melewati perbatasan bersama iblis yang mungkin memberi naga hitam itu perintah. Karena itulah aku mengirimkan Grayfia untuk mengusir naga hitam tersebut dengan sihirnya sekalian menolong para penduduk yang selamat."

"Setidaknya situasi sekarang tidak perlu disampaikan kepada masyarakat. Itu akan memperkeruh apa yang ada tuan Gawain." Kata Michael yang diikuti dengan anggukan dari Gawain.

"Lalu… apa perihal yang membuatmu memanggilku sekarang Michael?" Tanya Gawain tenang. Michael tidak lekas menjawabnya melainkan mengambil perkamen yang dia serahkan kepada Gawain.

"Jika situasinya semakin parah, maka tolong cobalah rekrut petualang ini." Kata Michael sambil memberikan perkamen di tangannya. Mata Gawain terbelalak ketika melihat nama petualang yang tertera di atasnya.

"Kau yakin?"

Michael mengangguk untuk itu. "Ada hal yang kurencanakan agar kerajaan ini tetap berdiri di akhir. Aku butuh petualang ini dimana kekuatannya bisa dikatakan membantu cukup banyak. Melihat perbuatan baiknya di desa yang dia tolong setidaknya dia pasti akan mau membantu kita."

"Jika dia tidak mau?"

"Maka dia harus disingkirkan tuan Gawain. Kita tidak bisa melihat kekuatan petualang itu jatuh ke tangan para bangsawan licik yang berniat melakukan kudeta itu. Kekuatan untuk membunuh Wyvern sendirian bukanlah hal yang bisa dianggap remeh. Di _Round Table Knight_ , kau tahu beberapa yang bisa melakukannya." Michael memandang Gawain dengan serius. Gawain mengangguk untuk itu dan menggulung perkamen tersebut untuk kemudian dia masukkan ke sihir dimensi penyimpanan miliknya. " Cobalah rekrut dia bersama nona Scathach tuan Gawain. Saat ini anggota Round Table yang masih bisa kita percaya mulai berkurang satu persatu."

"Aku mengerti Michael." Gawain juga memandang serius Michael disana. "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang untuk menemui nona Scathach."

Michael mengangguk dan kemudian menyaksikan Gawain pergi dari ruang kerjanya. Kesunyian menderanya lagi dan dia lalu berdiri dari kursi duduknya untuk melihat dari balik jendela di belakang ruang kerjanya suasana di taman bawah kerajaan.

Adiknya tengah bercengkrama dengan tuan puteri pertama yang menurut Michael cukup berbahaya di situasi sekarang. Adiknya dengan bodoh dan keras kepala sudah membuat kesalahan fatal dengan terlalu terburu-buru memihak di keluarga Asteria dan untuk itu dia harus menanggung bebannya.

Sudah sewajarnya seorang kakak untuk menanggung kesalahan adiknya. Michael tidak bisa menyalahkan itu karena putri pertama memang teman masa kecil Gabriel.

 _Semoga semua ini berakhir baik di akhir nanti._

 _ **[To be Continue?]**_

 _ **A/N**_

 _Ahahahaha… Kenapa cerita ini menjadi rumit seperti ini? Dan alurnya apakah terlalu cepat dengan plot twist begini?_

 _Yo! Senang bertemu lagi dengan para senpai sekalian. Aku membawakan chapter rumit dari ceritaku yang jelas akan membuat kepala banyak orang pusing karena menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

 _Ahahaha… jangan salahkan aku untuk itu. Aku memang suka membuat hal demikian._

 _Sangat menyenangkan melihat banyaknya fic baru yang berkualitas di FFN. Para author senior yang pada update ceritanya bahkan Phantom-senpai sudah hadir kembali! Semoga FFn selalu semakin ramai saja._

 _Terima kasih atas dukungan yang diberikan para senpai padaku. Juga pengingatnya jika aku updatenya lama dengan bombardir PM di email milikku T.T ! Sialan aku sedang asyiknya bermain Persona 3 kalian tahu!_

 _Tapi lupakan itu. Terima kasih sekali lagi sudah mau membaca kisahku. Berikan komentar yang baik untuk mencerminkan perilaku para senpai dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan!_

 _Riesa Afiela out~_

 _PS: jubah Grayfia dan tongkatnya seperti yang dipakai Gandalf ketika menjadi penyihir putih di Lord of the Rings. Untuk pertanyaan lain kalian bisa PM aku dan kita bisa berdiskusi._


	7. Chapter 6

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" Suara seorang gadis terdengar di belakangnya. Hal itu membuat Naruto yang tengah akan beranjak keluar dari tempat penampungan sementara untuk para warga desa yang dia bangun terhenti. Badan milik pemuda itu berbalik dan dia melihat siapa yang menanyai dirinya.

Gadis yang dia selamatkan dari seorang _Necromancer_ yang akan mengorbankan gadis tersebut dalam sebuah ritual hitam berdiri di sana. Rambut putih panjangnya diikat dalam ikatan kuncir kuda dengan sebuah pita merah mengikat ikatan rambut tersebut.

Ada sebuah kesenjangan dalam diam sesaat sebelum Naruto menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuknya. "Ya, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" Lavinia bertanya lagi. "Tidak bisakah sehari lagi kau berada disini?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Dia tidak bisa berada lama disini lagi. Pasukan dari kerajaan telah tiba dan para penduduk desa telah terbantu sepenuhnya. Dia juga sudah melakukan apa yang dia inginkan yaitu membunuh naga hitam yang sudah membakar desa ini menjadi debu bahkan sampai membunuh _Necromancer_ di balik kejadian ini semua.

Tugasnya sudah selesai disini dan dia sudah harus kembali ke ibukota untuk melakukan hal lain. Melakukan misi atau _Quest_ yang lain. Membantu yang lain mungkin atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya merasa teralihkan dari pikiran lelahnya.

Dia melihat respon dari gadis yang dia berikan gelengan menggigit bibir bagian bawah. Ada sebuah ekpresi sedih sekilas disana ketika dia seperti tidak mendapat apa yang dia inginkan.

"Apa kau akan mengunjungi desa ini lagi? Aku… aku belum menunjukkan rasa terima kasihku padamu karena menyelamatkanku tapi kau sudah akan pergi." Lavinia berkata demikian kepada dirinya.

Apa yang diucapkan Lavinia dibalas dengan sebuah hal yang tidak akan Lavinia sangka sebelumnya. Sebuah senyuman kecil ada di wajah petualang tersebut. Senyuman itu begitu tenang dan gentel. Bagi Lavinia, sebuah senyuman kecil itu adalah senyuman seseorang yang baik.

Lavinia seakan kehilangan kata untuk dia ucapkan kemudian ketika melihatnya.

Lavinia sudah mendengar bagaimana petualang yang berada di depannya adalah orang yang benar-benar baik dari para penduduk desa lainnya. Kebaikannya selain menyelamatkan dirinya dari kawanan Goblin yang membawanya meski Lavinia tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah ingatan palsu adalah dengan membantu para penduduk yang masih tersisa dengan membuatkan tempat besar ini. Tempat besar berupa penampungan sementara agar mereka para penduduk yang tersisa dari kejadian buruk dengan naga hitam tidak harus kedinginan jika malam tiba ketika rumah-rumah mereka telah rusak parah dan mencari makanan untuk mereka agar mereka tidak kelaparan.

Bahkan petualang di depan Lavinia juga tidak segan mengobati para penduduk desa yang terluka kala itu setelah serangan naga hitam. Semua itu didengar Lavinia dari cerita bibi Licia. Dengan semua yang telah dia lalukan yang mana itu dilakukan petualang ini secara percuma hal itu lalu membuat suatu hal muncul di hati Lavinia.

 _Sebuah kekaguman. Menyala lewat sebuah percikan kecil yang berubah menjadi sebuah api yang menyala._

"Aku tidak butuh apapun sebagai tanda terima kasih atas apa yang sudah kulakukan." Naruto berkata demikian. Dia memang melakukan ini semua karena keinginannya sendiri. Dia tidak butuh ucapan terima kasih karena hal yang dia lakukan justru adalah hal yang membantu dirinya sendiri. "Selama itu bisa kulakukan maka aku akan membantu mereka yang kesusahan semampuku."

 _Itu tidak pernah salah membantu mereka yang membutuhkan. Itu tidak pernah butuh ucapan terima kasih jika membantu dilakukan atas keinginan tanpa mengharapkan imbalan balik._

Lavinia tercekat mendengarnya. Kerongkongannya terasa kering. Sungguh… dengan semua yang telah dia lakukan dia pantas menerima lebih dari sekadar ucapan terima kasih! Lalu dengan apa yang barusan dia ucapkan menegaskan bagaimana watak petualang ini.

Ini adalah sebuah hal keinginan sendiri yang begitu egois.

Lavinia sangat jarang melihatnya di diri orang-orang lain.

Naruto yang selesai mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan lalu berbalik lagi. Dia kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan Lavinia yang mematung membeku dengan apa yang dia ucapkan barusan.

Ucapan yang bahkan tidak hanya terdengar oleh Lavinia saja namun juga orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka berdua tadi tanpa mereka menaruh perhatian pada sekitar. Sesuatu yang membuat terharu mereka yang mendengarnya apalagi untuk sisa penduduk yang terselamatkan oleh petualang itu. Licia yang melihat itu kemudian mendatangi Lavinia yang masih membeku disana dan menyentuh pundak Lavinia. Dia melihat Lavinia lalu melihat petualang bernama Naruto itu yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

Punggung belakang lebar yang menahan kebaikan besar didalamnya.

Suatu saat… ketika takdir membawa dua hal bertautan lagi, Licia dan penduduk desa yang telah tertolong oleh pemuda itu berharap pada sang dewi yang melihat dan telah mengirimkan keajaiban kepada mereka.

Untuk sekali lagi melihat petualang itu mendatangi mereka ketika mereka sudah bangkit lagi dan membiarkan mereka memberikan rasa terima kasih yang sesungguhnya kepadanya.

Meski dia menolaknya ribuan kali, setidaknya biarkan para penduduk yang tertolong olehnya melakukan keegoisan ini sebagaimana keegoisan petualang itu membawa harapan kecil kepada mereka.

 **[1]**

Ada perasaan aneh ketika dia kembali memasuki wilayah ibukota dengan berjalan kaki di jalan setapak besar yang mana padang rerumputan berada di sekelilingnya. Perasaan dimana seperti sesuatu mengawasi dirinya dari jarak yang tidak mampu dia gapai dengan sensor yang dia miliki.

Hal ini semata karena lebih kepada sensor miliknya tidak menemukan siapapun berada pada radius terdekatnya sekarang. Namun sensasi perasaan aneh ini tidaklah kunjung menghilang.

Dia benci ini.

Naruto tidak pernah menyukai dirinya diawasi dengan seenaknya. Dia mungkin tidak bisa merasakannya sekarang tapi firasat serta sensasi yang dia rasakan adalah suatu hal yang lebih dia percayai dari apapun karena hal itu telah berulangkali menyelamatkan nyawanya dari bahaya. Mungkin dia lebih baik untuk berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya sekarang. Hal itu lebih baik karena dirinya ingin mengetahui siapa yang mengawasi pergerakannya sekarang. Tidaklah perlu terburu-buru akan sesuatu hal dan lebih baik menunggu dalam diam dan bertindak tanduk masa bodoh dengan sekitarnya.

Gerbang besar masuk ibukota terlihat di depan. Gerbang besi yang dikelilingi oleh pagar tinggi yang dijaga oleh banyak penjaga yang melakukan pemeriksaan ketika ada yang masuk ke ibukota. Itu adalah sebuah standar prosedur yang sepertinya akan selalu ada dalam masa manusia hidup berkelompok.

Dia berjalan dengan tenang mendekati gerbang itu. Pandangan dari penjaga yang melihatnya kembali menyiratkan sebuah pandangan yang aneh. Seperti sebuah hal yang membawa dirinya merasa bahwa ada sesuatu hal di ibukota yang menyangkut dirinya.

Oh betapa itu benar adanya hal yang dia rasakan itu.

"Tolong tunjukkan tanda pengenalmu." Seorang penjaga dalam balutan armor prajurit yang lengkap dengan helm besi meminta tanda pengenal masuknya. Naruto merogoh saku kecil di kantong kecil ninja yang berada di belakang pinggulnya lalu menyerahkan hal tersebut.

Penjaga itu melihat sebentar lalu mengangguk dan membiarkannya masuk. Meski demikian dia kemudian mendengar bisik-bisik kecil terima kasih karena pendengaran tajamnya.

"Dia Uzumaki Naruto."

"Dia yang sudah membuat geger ibukota."

"Kudengar dia dicintai oleh Nona Gabriel-sama dan sekarang para penyunting Nona Gabriel murka."

"Astaga… itu mengerikan karena penyunting Nona Gabriel adalah anggota bangsawan kelas atas."

Naruto yang mendengarkan bisik-bisik itu menaikkan alisnya dalam kesal. Dia kemudian mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh seorang gadis sebelum dia pergi dan sekarang saat dia kembali ada situasi runyam yang berbuntut pada dirinya terseret dalam hal yang merepotkan karena satu perbuatan kecil.

Dia tidak menyukai ini.

Dalam diamnya dia berjalan dengan menuju ke arah Guild, banyak bisik-bisik dalam hal yang sama terdengar.

Dia tidak menyukai ini.

Pandangan sekitar yang terarah padanya membuatnya risih. Dia sudah pernah mendapatkan itu ketika dia menenteng kepala _Wyvern_ masuk ibukota dan itu membuatnya jengah.

Dia tidak menyukai ini.

Dia tidak ingin menjadi suatu penarik perhatian. Hal itu adalah hal yang sangat dia hindari bahkan ketika berada di dunia Elemental. Dunia Shinobi tempatnya seharusnya berada.

Tempat dimana dia harusnya pulang.

Selintas pemikiran itu membuat giginya mengerat dengan bantuan rahang. Ada perasaan marah kepada situasinya sekarang dimana dia belum sama sekali menerima semua hal yang terjadi padanya. Tanda-tanda Kurama bangun juga masih belum ada dan semakin lama dia berada di dunia ini, semakin rasa lelah akan rindu hal yang dia punya di dunia Elemental semakin menjadi.

Dia lalu terhenti sebentar dan menarik nafasnya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Shinobi atau ninja yang baik selalu mencoba beradaptasi dimanapun dia berada. Dia tidak boleh dikalahkan oleh perasaan ini.

Wajah pasif tanpa ekspresi yang tersirat itu lalu kembali muncul dan dia mengabaikan sekitar, mengabaikan segalanya dan berjalan kembali menuju Guild berharap untuk sebuah Quest bagus yang akan dia lakukan. Sesuatu yang kembali mengalihkan pikirannya.

Bangunan Guild selalu sama seperti biasanya. Bangunan bertingkat dua dengan cat merah serta lambang Guild yang merupakan lambang kepala burung elang tergambar di bendera besar yang terpasang di tiang yang menancap di pucuk bangunan selalu terlihat bagus dimatanya. Jika kantor Hokage di dunia Elemental dibangun seperti ini mungkin akan bagus juga. Pintu besar dari kayu yang kokoh dibukanya pelan untuk membawa dirinya masuk.

Seperti sebuah interupsi, apa yang dilakukannya rupanya membuat kegiatan Guild di lantai pertama terhenti lalu seperti yang ada di luar, pandangan semua tertuju padanya.

Lalu bisik-bisik itu kembali terdengar di telinganya.

Sayang sekali dia kini mengabaikan segala bisik-bisik yang menyelimuti sekitar. Dia terlalu tidak peduli untuk itu sekarang.

Suatu hal yang lain justru terlihat di depan matanya ketika dia menatap ke depan. Meja konter setidaknya menjadi pembatas sekaligus pelindung nanti antara dirinya dan seorang gadis berambut sebahu dengan kacamata yang membuatnya terlihat manis meski raut mukanya menyiratkan rasa kesal yang tinggi kepadanya.

Ah… dia akan kena semprotan hangat sepertinya.

Atau sebuah kemarahan?

Yang jelas dia akan menghadapinya.

Wajah yang menyapanya itu mendengus. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Dia tersentak kecil ketika namanya diucapkan dari mulut gadis Guild yang mengenalnya tersebut. Ucapan dingin itu terasa sanga berbeda yang entah terasa mengirimkan rasa merinding hebat yang belakang punggungnya dan membuatnya menjadi diam. Apa dia terintimidasi dengan ucapan dingin barusan? Sungguh terlalu! Dia adalah Shinobi yang sudah berhadapan dengan moyang dari Chakra dan dia diam karena sesuatu seperti ini?

Apa kata dunia Elemental nanti jika dia pulang?

Lebih dari itu siapa yang menyangka ucapan dingin itu yang dikeluarkan gadis Guild nyatanya juga mempengaruhi sekitar? Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama ada suatu aura aneh yang membuat bergidik siapapun yang saat itu berada di Guild. Gadis Guild yang ternyata adalah Souna Shitori itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di bawah dada. "Darimana saja kau?"

"Aku… Ah… apa ada Quest yang bagus?"

 _Ucapan yang salah!_

Perempatan kesal muncul di pucuk dahi Souna. Pemuda ini… Souna geram bukan kepalang karenanya!

Walau sebetulnya Souna jauh didalam hatinya merasa dia sangat senang ketika melihat pemuda petualang dengan ciri khas rambut merah ini muncul nyatanya rasa kesal Souna mengalahkan itu semua. Apalagi ketika rumor-rumor yang semakin hari menjengkelkan hatinya santer terdengar dan pemuda itu yang entah kelayapan tanpa ada kabar apapun. Setidaknya bisa bukan dia datang ke Guild untuknya agar dia tahu bagaimana kabarnya yang tidak mengambil misi atau bahkan mengkonfirmasi ada hubungan apa sebenarnya dia dengan Gabriel Asteria.

Kekesalan yang dirasakan Souna begitu menumpuk dihatinya dan ketika pemuda itu datang bahkan malah bertanya ada Quest yang bagus setelah dia menghilang beberapa hari meninggalkan rumor besar yang begitu mengusik Souna? Kekesalan miliknya tentu saja meledak!

"Fufu~ … Bukankah tadi aku bertanya darimana kau Uzumaki Naruto?"

Senyuman itu salah! Salah besar di mata Naruto yang justru melihat senyum yang sekarang diberikan Souna nyatanya membentuk siluet topeng iblis dengan dua tanduk di belakang.

 _Topeng Hanya!_

 _Kuso!_

Naruto mengutuk dirinya dengan ucapannya barusan dan sekarang tatapan Souna membuatnya bergidik. Mungkin dia meremehkan rasa marah dari seorang wanita yang merasa dekat dengannya dimana dia kerap mendapatkan itu ketika berkunjung ke negeri Rouran untuk mengunjungi ratunya. Hanya saja kenapa tatapan ini jauh lebih terasa mengerikan?

Mungkin Naruto tidak pernah merasa Souna dekat dengannya. Dia hanya kenalan yang dia kenal, seorang gadis Guild. Tapi jika Souna merasa sesuatu yang lain? Souna merasa yang dirinya adalah yang paling dekat dengan pemuda itu daripada yang lain. Gadis itu semakin mencoba mendekatkan dirinya dengan Naruto bahkan setelah dia diselamatkan oleh pemuda itu.

Yang kemudian Naruto sekarang baru sadari bahwa Souna Shitori jatuh cinta padanya.

Keadaan sekarang seperti seorang kekasih menyapa kekasihnya yang baru pulang setelah melakukan sesuatu perbuatan yang tidak menyenangkan hati. Naruto mengutuk pemikiran itu yang begitu saja terkait dan menimbulkan bunyi 'klik' di otaknya. Dia tidak bebal tapi terkadang dia telat untuk melihat hal seperti ini.

"Ah…" Kenapa lidah terasa menjadi kelu? Ayolah! Bicara! Naruto mencoba menarik nafas dalam sambil menutup mata lalu memandang ke arah Souna. "Aku pergi ke desa yang diserang naga hitam."

"Kau yakin?" Alis Souna mengerut dengan tatapan tajam yang meragukan. "Tidakkah kau keluar mengajak nona Gabriel Asteria yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuat sesuatu yang menggemparkan? Kukira kau akhirnya pergi dengannya hmmm?"

"Bisakah berhenti dengan hal itu?" Naruto kemudian memijit pelipisnya dalam lelah. "Aku hanya menolak gadis itu dan pergi ke desa yang diserang naga hitam setelahnya. Apa yang kau dengar hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman. Dia tidak mengenalku sejauh itu untuk tiba-tiba berkata demikian yang juga membuatku kaget."

Souna yang melihat ekpresi lain yang diperlihatkan pemuda itu lalu melembutkan pandangannya. Ucapan itu terasa benar sekali di telinganya untuk terdengar, serasa tidak ada kebohongan di dalamnya.

"Jika begitu maka aku menerima alasanmu Naruto." Souna kemudian melepas silangan tangannya yang berada di dada. "Lalu kenapa kau pergi ke desa yang diserang naga hitam? Apa yang kau perbuat disana?"

"Tentu saja menolong mereka." Jawab Naruto. Lalu kenapa aku pergi kesana? Itu karena kau tidak memberikan Quest padaku bukan?"

Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan mengatakan bahwa dia kesana untuk memburu naga hitamnya. Souna bisa mengamuk nanti karena itu!

"Aku tidak memberikannya karena setidaknya kau seharusnya butuh istirahat! Bukan seperti mesin yang mencoba terus-menerus melakukan Quest yang mana kau selalu meminta yang berbahaya. Datang untuk Quest dan ketika kembali langsung meminta Quest lainnya. Serius Naruto, tidakkah kau merasa lelah? Kau juga mempunyai batas tahu?!" Kata Souna.

"...Kau membuatku khawatir dengan apa yang kau perbuat."

Itu adalah sebuah gumaman kecil yang terdengar di akhir Souna dimana dia mengatakannya begitu lirih. Lirih sekali seakan itu bisa terbawa udara dan menghilang begitu saja. Namun saat ucapan itu seharusnya tidak terdengar untuk pemuda yang ada didepan Souna nyatanya justru kebalikannya yang terjadi.

Dengan pendengaran yang jauh lebih tajam Naruto mendengar gumaman akhir dari apa yang Souna katakan. Itu membuatnya rasa bersalah muncul di hatinya. Kekhawatiran itu nyata dan terasa mulai menusuk dirinya.

Kenyataan yang selalu dia pungkiri adalah perlahan dia masuk ke kehidupan orang yang berada di dunia ini. Mungkin jauh lebih dalam daripada apa yang dia duga. Dia mungkin tidak bisa menampik hal tersebut tapi apakah Souna harus bereaksi seperti itu?

Dia merasa menyesal karena membuat ikatan yang dia tanpa ketahui ikatan itu kemudian membekas menjadi terlalu dalam bagi sisi lainnya.

 _Dia tidak seharusnya ada disini._

Ini bukanlah dunianya. Jika dia membuat hubungan yang lebih dari ini maka itu akan menyakiti sisi lainnya disaat dia harus kembali.

Mungkin menjadi petualang adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

Meskipun begitu… setidaknya dia harus berterima kasih untuk perhatian yang dia dapatkan. Untuk sekarang mungkin di otaknya dia memikirkan bahwa sebaiknya dia menjauh dan mungkin…

...pergi dari kerajaan ini.

Apa yang dia perbuat sampai saat ini terlalu menarik perhatian dan dia sudah jengah.

Tapi… Entah mengapa namun ada perasaan lain yang menghalanginya untuk pergi.

Dia masih terlalu muda untuk ini semua.

Dia lalu kemudian menatap Souna kembali dan lalu mengutarakan permintaan maaf.

"Maaf." Kata itu lirih namun Souna serasa tersentak mendengarnya. Gadis Guild itu lalu menatap mata biru petualang yang berada di depannya. "Dan terima kasih untuk kekhawatirannya Souna. Aku… mungkin akan menerima saranmu kali ini."

Naruto kemudian berbalik meninggalkan meja konter itu, meninggalkan Souna yang mematung karena untuk pertama kalinya dia mendengar petualang itu memanggil namanya. Namanya dan bukanlah nama marga yang dia sandang.

Untuk sebuah alasan lain, Souna baru tersadar ketika pemuda itu sudah pergi dari gedung Guild dan dia terlambat menyadari bahwa seulas senyum kecil muncul secara tipis di wajahnya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Souna hanyalah penulis cerita yang mengetahuinya.

Sedangkan untuk Naruto… mungkin Souna ada benarnya. Mungkin dia perlu beristirahat dari penatnya lelah pikiran yang menderanya, mengikis dirinya. Suatu aktifitas selain melakukan Quest terus menerus. Dia harusnya tahu bahwa Kurama akan terbangun dalam waktu dekat ini dan dia harusnya sabar kembali.

Setidaknya meski dia tadi mendapat sambutan sedikit hangat, itu sedikit mengurangi bebannya dengan perhatian kecil yang dia dapatkan dari gadis Guild tersebut.

 **[2]**

"Nona Scathach." Gawain menyapa penyihir yang sedang membaca sebuah buku di ruangannya ketika Gawain membuka pintu ruangan tersebut setelah meminta izin masuk. Penyihir agung kerajaan itu terlihat menatap balik Gawain dari balik kacamata yang dia kenakan. Sebuah buku yang terbuka dan dia baca terpangku di lututnya dan aroma relaksasi dari teh panas menyeruak memasuki indra penciuman kemudian.

"Gawain…" Scathach memandang dengan rasa penasaran. Adakah apa gerangan ksatria ini datang ke ruangannya? Apakah untuk sesuatu yang penting? Sedikit perlu diketahui bahwa Gawain adalah orang yang sedikit jarang mau datang langsung ke sebuah ruangan milik anggota Round Table Knight yang lain kecuali itu adalah sesuatu yang penting. "Apa yang—"

Ucapan Scathach terputus ketika Gawain secara tiba-tiba mendekat dan menyodorkan gulungan perkamen yang dia keluarkan dari sihir penyimpanan dimensi miliknya. Satu alis Scathach naik dan dia melihat ke arah Gawain yang sepertinya memintanya untuk membuka perkamen tersebut.

Scathach menerimanya dengan perlahan. Penyihir dengan rambut ungu yang mengenakan jubah dengan ukiran motif bunga _Silvia_ merah itu membuka perkamen itu secara perlahan.

Untuk disuguhkan dengan wajah potret dari seseorang yang Scathach selidiki selama ini. Scathach memandang Gawain kemudian. "Tuan Gawain, ini…"

"Perintah rahasia dari Michael, nona Scathach." Gawain kemudian mengambil kursi kosong yang ada diruangan tersebut untuk duduk. "Kita akan mencoba merekrut petualang tersebut."

"Ah… apa yang direncanakan oleh Michael dengan merekrut dia ini?" Tanya Scathach sambil kemudian menggulung kembali perkamen tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja dimana teh panasnya berada.

"Situasinya semakin tidak terkendali dalam kerajaan nona Scathach." Jawab Gawain. "Kurasa anda sudah tahu hal itu."

"Kau benar, aku sudah mengetahuinya."

"Dan dengan anggota Round Table yang lainnya, Michael setidaknya butuh dukungan kekuatan tambahan." Tambah Gawain.

"Tidak kusangka akan jadi seperti ini akhirnya kerajaan ini." Scathach mulai mengambil teh panasnya dan menyeruput kecil nan elegan di sana. "Ini benar-benar memusingkan bagiku."

"Begitu juga denganku nona Scathach."

"Fufu~ … Tapi yang paling pusing jelas adalah Michael bukan? Kupikir kepalanya pasti akan serasa meledak sekarang." Scathach tertawa kecil sekali. "Ah… Uzumaki Naruto. Petualang yang menjadi _enigma_ untukku ternyata ikut terseret dalam lingkaran ini. Bagaimana jika dia menolak?" Tanya Scathach sambil memandang Gawain.

"Dia harus lenyap. Setidaknya itulah kata Michael. Kekuatannya terlalu diperhitungkan dalam hal rumit ini."

"Itu adalah tindakan bodoh." Scathach berkata demikian dengan meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja kembali. "Bahkan dengan ketika kita berdua melawannya itu masihlah belum cukup untuk menghabisinya tuan Gawain."

Gawain tercengang kemudian dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar. Tidak salahkah dia mendengar ucapan Scathach yang berisi keraguan tersebut?

"Petualang ini bukanlah seorang petualang biasa." Scathach berkata dengan nada aneh. "Dia menyimpan sesuatu kekuatan yang bahkan itu tidak bisa aku ukur sampai dimana batas kekuatan itu. Bukan kekuatan gelap namun kekuatan terang yang menghangatkan. Itu membuat banyak pertanyaan berseliweran di kepalaku karenanya."

"...Dia adalah enigma yang seharusnya sudah diketahui oleh penyihir agung lainnya tuan Gawain. Sebuah hal yang besar nanti akan terjadi karena kedatangannya. Aku melihat dalam kilasan masa depan lewat penglihatan yang kupunya. Tuan Gawain, setidaknya kita harus bisa mendapatkan sisi bantuan dari pemuda itu bahkan hanya satu kali saja permintaan."

"Nona Scathach… setidaknya ucapan anda itu terlihat seperti sebuah sanjungan yang berlebihan. Dia tidak mungkin sekuat itu." Gawain berkata demikian dengan nada penyangkalan namun yang dia dapatkan adalah kilatan tatapan ketika Scathach menatap matanya.

Sebuah tatapan penuh keseriusan yang sangat jarang didapatkan oleh orang yang ditatap oleh penyihir wanita tersebut.

Ada kalanya tatapan itu terlihat menakutkan di mata Gawain. Tatapan itu kemudian terhenti dan Scathach mengalihkan tatapannya pada buku bacaannya tadi yang masih terbuka di pangkuannya. Mata itu kemudian menatap kalimat yang tercetak disana. Sebuah ramalan tua sekali yang ditulis oleh penyihir agung di masa lampau.

' _Apa yang terjadi di kerajaan ini hanyalah masih awalnya saja.'_ Batin Scathach. Wanita itu lalu mengelus lembaran buku yang terbuka tersebut lalu tersenyum.

 _Untukmu yang telah datang dari tempat yang sangat jauh._

 _Membawa sesuatu yang telah membawa kedamaian sejati pada satu dunia._

 _Ramalan ini tertulis untukmu._

 _Sebuah syair penyambutan yang kerajaan putih menjadi dasar kemakmuran yang kau bawa._

 _Kami menunggumu dan akan selalu menunggumu. Untuk datang membantu di akhir menebas makhluk jahat yang tersegel._

 _Karena kaulah penyelamat kami dari kehancuran._

 _Sang pahlawan sejati._

 **[...To be Continue…]**

 _Aku kembali… tidak kusangka aku dirindukan sedemikian rupa. Ahahaha maaf untuk absenku yang berlebih. Rupanya aku diingatkan oleh seseorang yang rindu akan tata bahasa berantakan yang kupunya._

 _Dunia nyata rupanya lebih daripada membawa kesibukan lebih banyak di kehidupanku. Aku bukan curhat atau apapun ini hanya sebuah ungkapan saja. Mungkin ada yang tidak suka atau apapun yang kemudian berkata aku berkoar-koar saja. Ah itu tidak kupedulikan karena menulis hanyalah sekadar hobi disela kegiatanku yang padat._

 _Terima kasih untuk yang telah mengingatkanku akan fanfiksi kembali. Terima kasih untuk para Author lainnya yang juga menyuguhkan cerita miliknya untuk menemani waktu senggang kalian._

 _Tidak ada yang pernah tidak salah dalam hal menulis. Justru keberanian kalian dalam memberikan ide baru segar dengan mempublish tulisan kalian harusnya patut diapresiasi dengan sopan._

 _Untuk cerita Stranded ini konsepnya silahkan kalian terka sendiri. Sepertinya aku harus juga membuka lembar diskusi kecil untuk ide-ide dari para Author senior lain agar mau mengajariku._

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca. Berikan tanggapan dan Review kalian untuk chapter kali ini dengan sopan._

 _Riesa Afiela out~_

 _PS : A love for the Queen akan segera diteruskan dalam Arc baru._


	8. chapter 7

Jika Naruto berkata bahwa ini sangatlah menarik perhatian kepada dirinya sekarang ini, maka itu akan dia benarkan.

Dalam posisi dimana dia kini berdiri di depan seseorang yang terduduk dibelakangnya pada jalanan, seorang gadis dengan rambut ungu dan badan serta wajah yang memar, rantai besi yang terikat pada pergelangan kakinya dengan baju lusuh sementara di hadapannya sekarang seorang bangsawan muda tengah dipegang oleh pengawalnya karena oleh Naruto dia didorong, Naruto bisa melihat raut marah pada bangsawan tersebut.

Hal yang tergolong wajar karena bangsawan tersebut tidak pernah mengira dia akan dihentikan ketika memukuli gadis berambut ungu tersebut oleh orang biasa, oleh rakyat jelata yang seharusnya takut karena statusnya.

Tapi apakah dia akan menyangka jika yang menghentikannya adalah Naruto? Seseorang yang jauh dari kata orang biasa.

Sebetulnya Naruto sendiri tidaklah menyangka dia akan bergerak sendiri seperti ini untuk mendorong bangsawan yang memukuli gadis yang berada dibelakangnya. Dia hanya ingin hari liburnya dimana dia mengikuti saran dari seorang gadis Guild, Souna Shitori tidaklah sia-sia dimana dia tidak menarik banyak perhatian dengan berjalannya dia pada jalanan ibukota ini dengan tenang.

Namun ketika hati dan nuraninya masihlah manusia, Naruto mengabaikan hal tersebut.

''Sialan! Siapa yang berani mendorongku!'' Amarah dari bangsawan itu ketara sekali ketika dia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang mendorongnya. Saat dia melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah berdiri di hadapan gadis berambut ungu yang merupakan seorang budak tadi dia pukuli karena tanpa sengaja menyenggolnya, wajah bangsawan itu menggeram.

Beraninya dia!

Memang siapa dia hah! Rakyat jelata kotor!

''Dasar anjing kampung! Kau berani mendorongku?! Kau tidak tahu siapa aku! Aku salah satu bangsawan Silvaria! Freed Silvaria! Kau lancang sekali!'' Bangsawan muda itu menunjuk Naruto dengan jemarinya dalam kemarahan pada tubuhnya. ''Kau harus mati untuk itu! Pengawal hajar dan tangkap anjing kampung itu!'' Bangsawan muda itu memerintahkan para pengawalnya dengan suara keras.

Namun para pengawalnya tersebut justru kini saling berpandangan satu sama lainnya sambil berpikir.

Apakah tuan mereka sudah gila? Tidak tahukah dia siapa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini?

Dia adalah seorang petualang yang terkenal belakangan ini. Meski para pengawal dari bangsawan Freed Silvaria itu hanya mendengar rumor dan tahu wajah dari petualang yang ada didepannya, meski terkadang rumor yang mereka dengar sudah dibesar-besarkan, mereka lebih mempercayai itu.

Dia adalah petualang yang katanya setara dengan salah satu dari anggota _Round Table Knight._

Karena itulah keraguan mendera hati para pengawal Freed yang berjumlah sepuluh orang. Meski mereka berbadan besar, meski mereka terlihat begitu kuat, mereka setidaknya mengetahui mereka bukanlah tandingan dari pemuda berambut merah yang menatap datar mereka seolah mereka bukanlah apa-apa.

Tapi mereka sendiri meringis karena ketidaktahuan tuan muda mereka akan siapa yang berada didepan mereka sekarang karena pada dasarnya, tuan muda mereka memang tidak peduli dengan sekitar kecuali untuk kesenangannya semata.

 _Kalian bisa maju, tapi kalian akan pingsan._

Tatapan mata dari pemuda berambut merah yang tersirat itu seolah berkata demikian, membuat berjengit para pengawal dari Freed hingga salah satu dari mereka mencoba bicara pada tuan mudanya.

''Tuan muda... Sebaiknya... Sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari tempat ini sekarang.''

''Hah!?'' Freed menoleh pada satu pengawal berbadan besar yang berada didekatnya. Mata bangsawan muda berambut putih sebahu itu terlihat berkilat karena bertambah marah. ''Apa katamu bodoh?! Kau mau kuhukum karena menyarankan hal demikian hah!!?'' Bentak Freed yang membuat pengawal yang menyarankan demikian menjadi takut. Takut akan hukuman dari tuan mudanya yang dia ketahui begitu kejam.

Tapi bagaimanapun kejamnya hukuman tuan mudanya, apakah mereka bisa menang karena mereka melawan apa yang ada didepannya? Mereka kemudian bimbang dan setelah saling berpandangan satu sama lainnya, mereka kemudian memutuskan.

Lebih baik maju saja daripada nanti menerima hukuman.

Maka sepuluh orang yang menjadi pengawal dari Freed kemudian maju. Maju untuk melawan Naruto yang memberikan pengakuan atas keberanian mereka meski mereka sepertinya tahu siapa dirinya. Dengan tenang kemudian Naruto kemudian akan melangkah maju juga.

Namun saat langkah kakinya tertahan sesuatu yang memegangnya, Naruto menoleh.

Sebuah pandangan dari gadis di belakangnya yang menggeleng dan mungkin berpikir bahwa sia-sia saja menolongnya membuat hati Naruto sendiri berteriak. Dalam pandangan Naruto dimana dia melihat tatapan gadis berambut ungu dengan wajah memarnya itu memohon padanya untuk sebaiknya lari saja, Naruto menjadi terkesiap.

 _Jangan! Kau akan babak belur tuan! Larilah saja!_ _Jangan menolongku! Aku hanya orang bawah!_

Gigi Naruto mengeras untuk itu, namun dia mencoba memberikan senyuman kecil. Sebuah isyarat.

 _Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku._

Senyum yang diberikan Naruto kepada gadis berambut ungu yang memegang salah satu kakinya kini yang melemah. Meski ada sebuah keraguan disana, gadis berambut ungu itu kemudian melepaskan pegangannya.

Dan Naruto kembali menghadap pada para pengawal bangsawan muda yang sudah maju dan bersiap dalam kuda-kuda bertarung mereka. Juga senyuman congkak nan angkuh dari bangsawan muda dibelakang mereka yang mungkin mengira bahwa Naruto sudah tamat.

Itu akan berakhir dalam kenyataan lain yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkan banngsawan muda tersebut.

Saat para pengawal mereka maju menyerang berbarengan. Saat mereka mencoba melayangkan tinju mereka dengan gerakan bertarung mereka yang terlihat dasar dan mudah untuk ditangkis, Naruto hanya mengelak dengan lincah dan memberikan satu tinjuan kepada masing-masing pengawal bangsawan muda itu tepat pada bagian dekat ulu hati untuk membuat mereka pingsan seketika dan tumbang satu persatu sebelum kemudian menatap bangsawan muda Freed yang melihatnya dengan mulut menganga tidak percaya.

 _Mustahil! Mereka adalah pengawalnya yang sudah dia pilih dan seleksi tapi kalah dengan mudah?_ _Siapa lawan mereka ini? Siapa kau_??

Pikiran itu melayang-layang pada otak Freed namun dia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Lalu saat suara tapak kaki terdengar mendekat kepada dirinya, saat itulah Freed tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan menampakkan wajah ketakutan.

Jika pengawalnya saja kalah, bagaimana dia melindungi diri?

Karena pada dasarnya dia hanyalah seorang pengecut yang bersembunyi pada nama bangsawan yang dia punya. Seseorang yang dimanja dalam kemewahan dan memandang rendah siapapun tapi tidak punya taring jika ada yang berani melawannya sampai sejauh ini.

''Kau! Menjauh dariku anjing!'' Freed mengambil langkah mundur ketakutan ketika Naruto semakin mendekat. Lalu Freed merasakan sesuatu tidak bisa membuatnya bergerak. Sesuatu yang membuatnya bergetar hebat.

Dia bukan anjing.

Dia sesuatu yang lebih dari itu.

Naruto yang sudah dekat dengan bangsawan itu hanya membutuhkan satu kata kecil saat bagian bibirnya bergerak ke arah telinga bangsawan muda tersebut yang berkeringat begitu deras dan mematung karena intimidasi kecil Shinobi yang dia keluarkan hanya kepada bangsawan muda tersebut.

'' _Pergi_...''

Kata itu lebih dari cukup untuk segalanya dan Naruto kemudian melepas intimidasinya kepada bangsawan muda itu yang kemudian lari terbirit-birit kabur sambil terlihat basah pada bagian celana.

Naruto setidaknya tahu apa yang membuat basah celana bangsawan itu, dia tidak ingin berkomentar akan hal tersebut. Namun sebaliknya dia kemudian berbalik dan menatap gadis berambut ungu yang menatapnya akan tatapan tidak percaya akan kejadian yang baru dia saksikan lalu Naruto melihat sekeliling.

Saat pandangan dari banyak orang yang juga ikut menyaksikan aksinya, saat bisik-bisik dari mereka yang mengetahui siapa dirinya mulai terdengar, Naruto merasa dia harus segera pergi dari sini. Tapi tidak dengan meninggalkan gadis berambut ungu yang memiliki memar dan luka pada wajah dan tubuhnya akibat dipukuli bangsawan muda tadi. Jadi dia mendekat ke arah gadis berambut ungu tersebut dan kemudian menggendongnya, menciptakan keterkejutan lain bagi gadis tersebut yang tidak menyangka perbuatannya.

''-Eep!'' Suara kaget gadis muda itu terdengar ketika Naruto mengangkat gadis tersebut dalam kedua gendongan tangannya dan kemudian melakukan Shunshin untuk meninggalkan tempat mereka berada sekarang untuk berpindah ke tempat lain.

Hanya daun-daun kehijauan yang melayang yang mengantikan mereka berdua dari tempatnya kemudian.

 **[1]**

''Dia melakukan sesuatu yang menarik dan bisa kusaksikan sendiri.'' Scathach, penyihir wanita, Archmage, penyihir agung kerajaan Camelot itu berkata demikian ketika dia melihat dari bola kristal beralaskan bantalan empuk merah yang ada pada depannya dan ditaruh pada sebuah meja. Teh hangat berada pada tangan Scathach yang lain dan penyihir wanita itu menyesapnya secara perlahan.

Pada bola kristal yang ada dihadapannya, Scathach bisa melihat dedaunan hijau yang melayang jatuh menggantikan tempat petualang berambut merah yang telah dia amati setelah kembali ke kerajaan ini dan penyihir wanita itu kemudian mengeluarkan senyuman kecilnya disana akibat tindakan pemuda petualang berambut merah yang menjadi incaran Michael untuk direkrut tersebut.

Dia juga tidak menyangka bahwa petualang itu menolong seorang gadis budak dari hajaran seorang bangsawan muda yang memegang nama bangsawan yang cukup ada pengaruhnya pada kerajaan ini. Jika itu orang lain, maka butuh keberanian bagi orang itu untuk melakukannya karena tindakannya akan dianggap menentang bangsawan tersebut dan bisa berakhir dengan diincarnya orang tersebut hingga mungkin mengancam keselamatan nyawanya sendiri jika dia tidak punya dukungan dibelakangnya, namun Naruto melakukannya tanpa memperdulikan hal tersebut.

Petualang itu tidak peduli akan hal tersebut karena itu tidak penting baginya.

Mau kau punya nama bangsawan hebat, itu tidak berarti apapun dimata Naruto. Itu tidak akan mendapatkan penghormatan dari pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

 _Karena penghormatan akan diberikan jika berdasarkan tindakan yang pantas._

Setidaknya itu yang dipercayai oleh Naruto namun apakah hal itu diketahui oleh penyihir yang menyaksikan semua kejadian barusan dari bola kristalnya? Tentu saja tidak.

Penyihir wanita tersebut justru memandang hal yang lain dari petualang berambut merah yang terlihat bagi Scathach itu sangat mencolok dengan warna rambutnya yang merah pekat. Dia memandang Naruto adalah seorang yang rela mengorbankan dirinya bahkan untuk seorang budak. Seseorang yang berani menentang bangsawan demi seorang budak. Bukankah itu sesuatu hal yang langka dan jarang terdengar?

Scathach menyukai hal itu. Itu menegaskan kepada Scathach bagaimana perilaku dan sikap petualang itu. Sama seperti yang ada pada laporan yang dia baca.

Merekrutnya adalah hal yang benar-benar merupakan keputusan yang baik. Bukan hanya bagi kerajaan ini kedepannya namun bagi masa depan nanti yang mana Scathach sendiri dan para penyihir agung lainnya sudah merasa ada hal yang janggal dan membuat penglihatan mereka tertutup sekarang.

Seperti bahwa tidak ada yang boleh melihat bagaimana masa depan berjalan. Scathach sendiri menjadi harus bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi kedepannya.

''Nona Scathach, kau sudah siap?'' Suara dari Gawain yang membuka pintu dan bertanya pada Scathach yang sekarang menoleh pada pria pirang dalam balutan armor perak dan pedang besar tersarung pada sarung pedang bagus yang terikat pada pinggangnya itu membuat Scathach tersenyum kepada pria tersebut.

''Aah tuan Gawain. Aku selalu bersiap sejak lama.'' Scathach meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang tadi dia minum pada meja dan berdiri. Berjalan dan mengambil satu tongkat pada bagian dekat rak buku miliknya, sebuah tongkat putih yang tingginya menyamai tinggi Scathach dengan pucuknya seperti bunga Silvia berwarna merah dengan lima kelopak mekar, penyihir wanita itu kemudian menatap Gawain. ''Mari pergi?''

Gawain mengangguk untuk itu lalu bertanya. ''Apakah anda tahu dimanakah dia berada sekarang nona Scathach?''

''Oh jangan khawatir dengan itu, aku tahu dimana dia sekarang.'' Scathach menoleh pada bola kristal yang berada pada atas meja yang memperlihatkan petualang berambut merah berada pada satu bagian atas bangunan dekat dengan pemukiman kumuh kerajaan. Scathach mengangkat telapak tangannya dan bola kristal yang berada di atas meja kemudian melayang ke arah telapak tangan Scathach dimana dia memberikan pandangan yang menyiratkan sesuatu yang menarik dilakukan lagi oleh petualang berambut merah kepada budak yang ditolongnya. Hal itu mendapatkan perhatian dari Gawain yang melirik bola kristal dari Scathach namun tidak melihat apapun disana.

 _Kau bukan penyihir agung untuk bisa melihat melalui sebuah bola kistal._

Gawain tahu hal itu, jadi dia hanya menunggu Scathach hingga penyihir itu menatapnya. ''Dia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang menarik hanya itu. Mari kita berangkat sekarang tuan Gawain. Akan kutunjukkan arahnya pada anda.''

Gawain mengangguk untuk itu dan kemudian menutup pintu milik tempat Scathach ketika penyihir agung itu keluar dan berjalan lebih dulu sementara Gawain mengikuti dari belakang kemudian.

Hari ini adalah harinya. Hari dimana mereka akan mencoba merekrut petualang berambut merah sesuai yang dipinta Michael dan mereka berharap ini tidaklah akan berakhir tidak baik.

 **[2]**

''Dia sudah berada di ibukota tuan Issei.'' Seseorang yang membungkuk takzim pada seseorang yang terlihat masih muda yang berada pada suatu ruangan membuat orang yang masih muda itu tersenyum senang akan laporan yang dia terima. Issei Silvaria kemudian bertanya lagi. ''Dimana dia berada sekarang?''

''Dia menginap di penginapan disalah satu sudut kota tuan Issei. Penginapan Ivia dimana hamba melihatnya masuk ke penginapan itu beberapa kali. Kemarin dia masuk dan hari ini dia keluar tapi ada kemungkinan dia masuk lagi ke dalam penginapan itu.'' Jawab orang yang berlutut tersebut.

''Bagus! Bagus!'' Issei bertepuk tangan senang. ''Setidaknya kini aku tahu dimana tempat tinggal manusia kampungan yang sudah berani menarik perhatian Gabriel tercintaku itu.'' Issei lalu melemparkan sekantung uang emas pada orang yang berlutut itu yang menerimanya dengan senang hati. ''Kau boleh pergi.''

''Baik tuan Issei. Terima kasih banyak!'' Kata orang tersebut yang berpakaian seperti rakyat biasa berusia tiga puluhan. Issei mengibaskan tangannya pertanda mengusir yang dimengerti jelas oleh orang tersebut dan orang tersebut kemudian keluar dari ruangan Issei berada, meninggalkan Issei seorang diri disana yang kemudian menoleh pada sisi gelap disalah satu sudut ruangan yang ada.

''Kau sudah dengar dia ada dimana bukan?'' Issei bersuara. ''Kau harus pastikan dia terbunuh.''

''Dia akan terbunuh bahkan sebelum dia tahu, nyaa!'' Suara imut menyahut Issei dan dari sudut gelap itu, dua pasang mata mengkilap terlihat dan siluet seseorang terlihat dari sana.

''Bagus. Aku tidak terima kata gagal.'' Kata Issei. ''Jika berhasil, kau akan dapat bayaran lebih dan adikmu akan kucarikan dokter yang jauh lebih baik dari yang sekarang.''

''Tentu saja tuan Issei!'' Suara itu menjawab lagi sebelum mata mengkilap yang berada dikegelapan itu menutup dan siluet bayangan dikegelapan itu menghilang dari sana.

Menghilang juga meninggalkan tempat Issei berada yang kemudian memandang langit-langit dalam senyuman gila.

Sebentar lagi. Jika dia menyingkirkan petualang yang disukai Gabriel, dia bisa melakukan rencananya untuk mendapatkan gadis Paladin itu ke pelukannya. Dalam kesendirian di ruangan itu, Issei Silvaria tertawa.

Sebuah tawa kecil yang kemudian mengeras dan semakin mengeras disertai kilatan kegilaan tersirat pada mata Issei Silvaria.

''Hahahahahaha..! Kau akan jadi milikku, Gabriel!''

''Aku bergantung padamu Kuroka-ku tersayang!''

 **[...To be Continue...]**

 _Setelah alat untuk menulis kembali, akhirnya aku bisa melanjutkan setiap cerita yang kupunya. Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sabar dan setia mendukungku._

 _Sebuah lanjutan kecil sudah selesai ditulis. Dan bersiap untuk menulis lanjutan dari cerita-cerita selanjutnya. Mungkin tidak akan cepat, namun aku setidaknya berusaha daripada tidak sama sekali._

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca lanjutan dari kisah kecil ini dan berikan tanggapan sopan kalian. Untuk typo yang ada, aku minta maaf dan sampai bertemu lagi para Senpai!_

 _Riesa Afiela out~_


	9. Chapter 8

Saat pedar kehijauan yang meliuk seperti api menyentuh memar yang ada pada wajahnya, gadis berambut ungu berjengit karena mengira akan merasa nyeri. Hal itu dia kira demikian karena dia tidak tahu bahwa pedar kehijauan itu tidaklah berniat menyakitinya. Pedar kehijauan yang meliuk bagaikan api pada tangan pemuda baik hati yang sudah menolongnya dari bangsawan yang buruk itu justru memberikan rasa hangat yang tidak bisa terbayangkan bagaimana itu bisa demikian.

Ketika pedar kehijauan itu memberikan rasa hangat, itu juga menyembuhkannya. Ada sensasi seperti kulit yang bergerak namun itu tidak terasa sakit. Itu terasa seperti ada hewan kecil merayap pada wajah. Geli. Pandangan mata sebelah kiri milik gadis berambut ungu yang sempat buram karena kena pukul berkali-kali dari bangsawan buruk tadi juga mulai membaik.

Gadis berambut ungu itu tidak pernah menyangka akan ada yang menolongnya dari bangsawan buruk itu. Dia hanya tidak sengaja menyenggol bangsawan tadi karena dia sendiri juga sempoyongan karena membawa beban diatas kepalanya. Itu adalah buah yang harus dia antarkan setelah dia membelinya pada penjual budak yang dia layani.

Dia sebenarnya sudah pasrah jika dia memang babak belur hari itu. Dia juga akan pasrah jika dia kembali, dia akan dihukum oleh penjual budak yang menguasai dirinya. Dia tidaklah salah, tapi tempatnya yang berada di bawahlah yang membuatnya selalu salah.

Dia mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Dia sebenarnya tidak pernah ingin hidup seperti ini.

Harusnya dia tidak hidup seperti ini.

Tapi kenyataan selalu bekerja dengan kejam terkadang.

Dia hidup dalam kesengsaraan sekarang. Hidup sebagai budak bukanlah hal yang diinginkan oleh semua orang. Itu sulit dan membuatmu ingin berteriak keras kenapa hidup seperti ini.

Sama seperti yang dia lalui barusan dengan bangsawan buruk itu. Hal itu membuat hatinya berteriak. Kenapa aku! Kenapa harus aku!

Dia berteriak dalam hatinya meminta pertolongan tadi. Pada siapapun. Pada dewa, pada Tuhan, pada siapapun. Tetapi hanya pandangan prihatin dan kasihan yang dia terima dari sekitar juga pukulan yang terus berlanjut. Dia pasrah namun terkadang dia lupa bahwa keajaiban bisa terjadi kapan saja.

Saat tiba-tiba dia tidak merasakan pukulan lagi, saat dia melihat bangsawan buruk itu menyumpah serapah, saat dia mendongak untuk melihat seseorang berdiri didepannya, dia tahu ada seseorang yang masih punya keberanian.

Gadis berambut ungu itu melihat bagaimana wajah tenang dari penolongnya, saat itulah dia merasa dia ingin meneteskan air mata.

Meskipun wajah itu tenang, itu menampakkan kebaikan didalamnya. Dia adalah pemuda yang baik. Wajah itu menampilkan semuanya dimana itu adalah sesuatu yang jarang sekarang.

''Siapa namamu?'' Pemuda itu bertanya padanya ketika tangan pemuda itu mencoba memegang tangannya. Dia sebenarnya ingin berkata bahwa tangannya tidak apa-apa, namun dia akan bohong jika berkata demikian dengan luka memar dan goresan akibat menahan tendangan. Dia berjengit ketika dia merasakan sedikit rasa sakit saat tangannya terangkat dan kelegaan saat pedar kehijauan yang menyentuh lukanya kembali memberikan rasa hangat. ''Sakura tuan... Sakura Matou, tuan...''

Gadis berambut ungu itu ingin menyebutkan nama penolongnya. Sayang dia tidak tahu siapa namanya. Hal itu sepertinya dimengerti pemuda itu dengan dia mengatakan namanya kemudian. ''Uzumaki Naruto.''

''Tuan Uzumaki Naruto!? Aww!'' Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar nama penolongnya namun harus tersentak saat pergelangan tangannya ditarik paksa untuk dibenarkan. Gadis itu menahan sakit namun rasa sakit menghilang dengan cepat tergantikan oleh rasa hangat. Dalam mata miliknya yang juga berwarna ungu dia melihat penolongnya memperhatikan bagian pergelangan tangannya. Mungkin memastikan bahwa tangannya benar-benar sudah benar.

''Tuan Uzumaki...'' Sakura tidak menyangka dia akan ditolong oleh pemilik nama petualang yang banyak dibicarakan pada ibukota kerajaan bahkan sampai ke kalangan paling bawah.

Petualang yang kuat. Yang setara dengan Ksatria kelas atas kerajaan. Yang membuat nona Paladin terkenal, nona Gabriel Asteria jatuh cinta sekarang ada dihadapannya, menolong budak seperti dirinya.

''Kau seharusnya tidak disini. Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi budak di ibukota ini?''

''Maksud tuan?''

''Kau adalah seorang Elf.''

Sakura tersentak mendengarnya. Bagaimana... Bagaimana tuan Uzumaki bisa tahu? Dia menyembunyikan telinganya yang berbeda dengan manusia menggunakan rambutnya. Dia tidak pernah menyibakkan rambutnya karena takut diketahui bahwa dia adalah seorang Elf. Dia bahkan lebih sering memakai kain kumal untuk menutupi itu semua namun hari ini berbeda karena kain kumalnya sobek. ''Ba-bagaimana tuan bisa tahu?''

Naruto diam tidak lekas menjawab.

Bagaimana dia tahu? Jika bau dari hutan yang tipis tidak mengitari gadis ini dia juga akan tidak tahu. Jika angin tidak memberitahunya, dia tidak akan tahu.

Elf adalah ras yang disukai hutan dan angin. Itulah sebabnya dia tahu karena dia pernah bertemu satu Elf laki-laki ketika satu Quest-nya pernah berjalan.

''Aku punya caraku sendiri.'' Naruto kemudian duduk disamping gadis tersebut. ''Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi budak?''

''Itu...'' Sakura tercekat. Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi budak? Itu adalah hal yang tidak ingin dia ingat lagi.

Ketika ekspresi sakit terlihat pada wajah gadis Elf itu, Naruto mengerti.

Terkadang ada hal yang menyakitkan untuk diingat dan tidak pernah siap untuk diceritakan.

Terlebih pada orang asing.

''Jika itu membuatmu tidak nyaman, jangan menceritakannya.''

''Tidak!'' Sakura memegang tangan Naruto. ''Tuan telah menolongku! Setidaknya jika tuan ingin tahu kenapa aku menjadi budak maka... Maka...''

''Bodoh.'' Naruto memukul pelan kepala gadis berambut ungu tersebut. ''Aku sudah bilang jika itu sulit maka tidak usah kau jawab.''

''Tapi...''

''Kau memang sekarang berstatus budak. Tapi kau tetap seorang Elf. Kau punya perasaan.''

''Tuan Uzumaki...''

''Kau sudah lama menjadi budak?''

Sakura menggeleng. ''Baru enam bulan.''

''Lalu bagaimana kau bisa dipukuli oleh bangsawan bodoh tadi?'' Tanya Naruto.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, mau tidak mau Sakura kemudian menceritakan bagaimana awalnya dia bisa dipukuli. Mendengar itu semua, Sakura bisa melihat ekspresi dari penolongnya yang sedikit berubah menjadi keras.

''Mereka berbuat demikian hanya karena mereka memiliki sedikit kuasa? Itu menjengkelkan.'' Naruto berkata demikian. ''Bisa kupanggil kau Sakura?''

''Ah...'' Sakura terkejut sekali lagi ketika pemuda itu meminta untuk memanggil namanya. Dalam pelan, Sakura mengangguk.

''Kalau begitu akan kupanggil kau Sakura mulai sekarang.'' Naruto berkata demikian lalu terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya kemudian berpikir ke arah lain.

Pada satu misi Quest miliknya dimana dia bertemu Elf laki-laki. Elf yang dia tolong dalam membasmi seekor monster besar yang meneror banyak desa dan juga ternyata meneror desa Elf pada hutan. Elf yang kemudian meminta tolong kepadanya dengan membungkukkan badannya.

''Hey Sakura.'' Naruto memanggil gadis Elf budak tersebut tanpa menoleh. ''Dimana tuanmu? Apa dia seorang bangsawan?''

''Tidak Tuan Uzumaki.'' Sakura menjawab. ''Dia penjual budak.''

''Kalau begitu kau bisa dibeli?'' Tanya Naruto yang membuat Sakura langsung terlihat linglung.

''Eh?''

''Aku tanya apa kau bisa dibeli Sakura?''

Sakura bingung tidak bisa menjawabnya. Dia merasa tenggorokannya tercekat.

Apa... Apa tuan Uzumaki Naruto akan membelinya hingga dia berkata demikian? Tapi dia adalah petualang yang kuat. Untuk apa tuan Uzumaki butuh budak?

Dalam rasa bingung Sakura yang terlihat jelas pada wajahnya, Naruto seakan membaca pikiran gadis tersebut dan kemudian menghela nafas. ''Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh menyangkut diriku. Ada alasan kenapa aku bertanya demikian dan perlu kau ketahui aku memang ingin membelimu.'' Suara Naruto memotong pemikiran Sakura yang berpikir macam-macam. Mata ungu dari gadis itu memandang tidak percaya jadi dia hanya bertanya satu hal yang terlintas saja dikepalanya.

''Kenapa?''

''Kenapa kau tanya?'' Naruto kemudian hanya tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

Sebuah senyuman yang berisi kebaikan. Sebuah ketulusan.

Sebuah ketulusan yang membuat Sakura tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa menghentikan kedua tangannya dari menutup mulutnya dan air mata yang hampir tumpah karena dia setidaknya tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh penolongnya tersebut.

Sebuah kata yang dia imajinasikan namun akan menjadi kenyataan.

''Aku benci perbudakan.'' Kata Naruto. ''Dan lagi...''

''...Apakah kau tak ingin kembali kepada ras-mu?''

 **[1]**

Naruto tidak pernah memperhitungkan bagaimana reaksi selanjutnya dari gadis Elf berambut ungu bernama Sakura Matou itu ketika dia ingin membebaskan dan membawa gadis itu untuk pulang ke tempatnya berada.

Pada tempat dimana Elf harusnya berada.

Pada dasarnya dia hanya ingin menolong saja. Itu karena sebuah permintaan dan sebuah kata yang telah terucap yang dia pegang, namun dia tetap tidak menyangka saja hal ini.

''Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Terima kasih tuan!'' Sakura secara tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto dengan erat sekali. Itu mengagetkan Naruto jadi dia sekarang tidak bisa bereaksi banyak.

Dia merasakan bagaimana bagian dadanya basah. Itu mungkin karena air mata dari Sakura yang terus keluar dari tangis yang menurut Naruto bahagia.

 _Dalam sebuah kejadian kecil, sebuah keajaiban telah terjadi untuk gadis Elf tersebut._

Naruto hanya bisa memberikan senyum kecilnya saja sembari memberikan pelukan balik pada gadis Elf tersebut setelah menghilangkan keraguan untuk memeluk balik. Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan tawa kecil renyah pada sela-sela tangisnya terdengar.

 _Untukmu yang menjadi budak._

 _Bagaimana kehidupanmu yang buruk itu berakhir sekarang._

 _Bukankah ini saatnya kau bisa tertawa bebas lagi?_

Mungkin setidaknya butuh beberapa waktu hingga Sakura berhenti memeluknya. Saat wajah gadis Elf itu melihat Naruto, pemuda berambut merah itu bisa melihat senyuman manis gadis itu padanya.

Itu mempesona.

 _Saat kau menolong seseorang dan orang tersebut tersenyum seperti itu, bukankah itu kepuasan untukmu?_

Bagi Naruto, dia merasakan hal demikian.

Dia memang bukan orang baik. Tangan miliknya telah banyak terlumur oleh darah.

Tapi bukankah dia masih bisa melakukan suatu kebaikan? Suatu kebaikan yang setidaknya membuat nuraninya masih dikategorikan manusia meski dia adalah seorang Shinobi, mesin militer dan Jinchuriki dari Konoha. Lagipula nama depan dari gadis ini mengingatkannya pada gadis berambut merah muda yang telah tiada yang membekas dihatinya.

 _Hey Naruto. Saat aku tidak ada, selalu ingatlah aku ya._

 _Untukku selalu berada dihatimu meski kau tidak bisa menerimanya._

 _Aku selalu menyayangimu Naruto._

Terkadang ingatan akan gadis itu membuatnya meringis masam.

''Tuan Uzumaki... Terima kasih.''

Senyuman mempesona Sakura tidak hilang dari wajahnya. Naruto mengangguk untuk itu.

''Bisa kau tunjukkan kepadaku tuan penjual budakmu? Setidaknya aku ingin bisa membebaskanmu hari ini.''

''Ah tentu saja tuan Uzumaki. Silahkan nanti ikuti saya!'' Kata Sakura dimana kemudian Naruto meminta gadis Elf itu untuk menunjukkan jalannya menuju ke tempat penjualan budak.

Mereka melewati daerah pemukiman kumuh dan menuju ke sudut kota. Untuk menghindari tatapan yang sekiranya membuatnya tidak nyaman, Naruto mengenakan penutup setengah wajah yang menutupi bagian mulut dan bibirnya.

Jalan mereka tidak terlalu cepat. Naruto tidak bertanya apapun lagi dan dia lebih memilih diam. Sementara itu Sakura sebenarnya ingin bertanya dan memulai sebuah percakapan namun dia masih ragu akan hal tersebut.

Tempat yang mereka datangi adalah sebuah rumah yang terlihat besar dari luar. Ada dua orang penjaga yang berjaga di depannya. Naruto membiarkan Sakura bicara dengan dua penjaga berbadan besar yang membawa pedang di pinggang mereka dan setelah Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, Sakura kemudian menuntunnya lagi masuk ke dalam rumah itu untuk bertemu dengan penjual budak yang menjadi tuan Sakura.

Penjual budak yang menjadi tuan Sakura itu keluar saat dipanggil oleh Sakura setelah Sakura membawa Naruto kepada ruangan tamu untuk melakukan transaksi penjualan jika sekiranya ada budak yang terjual. Tubuh tambun dengan tinggi yang pendek. Ada kacamata kecil yang tersemat pada wajah, penjual budak itu mengamati Naruto dengan seksama lebih dahulu. Seperti mengamati siapa Naruto sebenarnya.

Lebih baik memastikan dengan siapa kau melakukan transaksi lebih dahulu bukan?

Naruto mengerti hal tersebut. Jadi dia mengerti akan pandangan mata penjual budak tersebut. Dalam gerakan perlahan dia menurunkan topeng sebagian wajahnya.

Ada sebuah keterkejutan yang nampak pada penjual budak itu. Apa Sakura tidak mengatakan siapakah dia pada penjual budak itu terlebih dahulu? Tentu dengan rumor yang beredar tentangnya, tidak dipungkiri bahwa dia memang dikenali oleh siapapun sepertinya yang menjadi penduduk kerajaan ini bahkan juga termasuk penjual budak ini.

''Tuan Uzumaki Naruto.'' Kata penjual budak itu dengan nada yang kini terdengar ramah. Meski bertubuh pendek, suaranya keras dan cukup lantang.

Naruto mengangguk. ''Kau tahu siapa aku.''

''Tidak ada di kerajaan Camelot apalagi orang-orang bagian atasnya yang tidak kenal dengan anda sekarang. Hanya orang idiot yang tidak mengenal anda.'' Kata penjual budak itu yang membuat Naruto mendengus dalam hatinya.

 _'Masih ada yang tidak mengenalku tadi.'_ Pikir Naruto. _'Bukankah berarti dia yang memukuli Sakura adalah bangsawan idiot? Ah peduli sangat dengan itu.'_

''Kau tahu kenapa aku datang kemari.'' Naruto berkata dengan menyilangkan tangannya. Lebih baik langsung menuju intinya daripada bertele-tele. Dia tidak menyukai basa-basi. ''Aku ingin membeli Sakura.''

Alis penjual budak itu naik ketika mendengar Naruto langsung mengatakan siapa yang akan dia beli. Sakura memang tadi sudah mengatakan tadi bahwa ada petualang yang ingin membeli budak. Itu bukan perkara lama namun dia cukup terkejut dengan petualang siapa kali ini yang ingin membeli budak dan terlebih lagi yang membuat penjual budak ini menjadi penasaran adalah kenapa petualang ini ingin membeli Sakura.

Apa-apaan dengan petualang ini membeli budak perempuan? Apa untuk menjadi petarung disisi petualang ini?

Tapi bukankah petualang ini adalah petualang yang dikatakan setara dengan salah satu anggota Round Table Knight? Atau apakah Sakura menarik petualang ini karena tahu siapa gadis itu sebenarnya? Bukankah itu mustahil karena Sakura selalu menyembunyikan siapa dia sebenarnya?

Penjual budak itu tidak mampu menerka apapun sekarang. Apalagi dengan wajah datar petualang berambut merah yang menatapnya tersebut dalam pandangan yang membuatnya merasa sedang berhadapan dengan bukan orang biasa.

Dan itu membuatnya sedikit bergetar didalam.

Namun karena yang ditawar adalah budak dengan kualitas yang tinggi sekali jika dijual ke bangsawan dan meskipun petualang didepannya ini adalah petualang terkenal namun keraguan akan petualang ini tidak bisa menyanggupi harga yang ada untuk Sakura, terpaksa di awal dia harus bicara ini.

''Sakura adalah budak dengan harga yang terbilang-''

 _Pooft! Clang! Clang!_

Perkataan penjual budak itu terpotong ketika Naruto mengambil sebuah gulungan dari kantong kecil dibagian pinggul belakang. Dia membuka lembaran gulungan itu dan melakukan segel tangan untuk mengeluarkan barang yang dia simpan pada gulungan yang dia buka.

Ada kewaspadaan dari penjual budak ketika Naruto melakukan tindakannya. Apalagi ketika petualang itu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menyebabkan asap putih.

Penjual budak itu ingin berteriak memanggil penjaga namun suara besi jatuh ke lantai menahannya. Lalu kemudian penjual budak itu tidak bisa untuk tidak terbelalak ketika melihat apa yang jatuh ke lantai.

Itu hanyalah sebuah pedang.

Namun ketika pedang itu terlihat seperti pedang dengan kualitas terbaik, pedang dengan gagang berhiaskan permata dan batu berlian itu akan berharga jauh lebih mahal daripada harga dari Sakura jika dijual. Kilapan pedang itu terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan bahkan oleh mata dari penjual budak itu.

Rasa tercekat kemudian mampir ke tenggorokan. Meneguk ludahnya sendiri, penjual budak itu kehabisan kata-kata ketika dia menatap mata Naruto.

 _Kubeli Sakura dengan ini._

Itu adalah apa yang jelas diperlihatkan oleh Naruto. Dia menukar Sakura dengan pedang berharga sangat mahal jika dijual. Kilapan batu permata dan berlian pada gagang pedang yang ada pada lantai tidaklah menipu mata terlatih penjual budak yang telah bisa membedakan mana yang asli dan bukan.

Ini diluar ekspetasi dari penjual budak itu sendiri. Bahkan Sakura yang berada di belakang penjual budak itu hanya bisa membuka rahangnya.

Sakura tahu pedang yang jatuh ke lantai itu teramat berharga. Itu terlihat dari kilauan pedang juga hiasannya yang jika dijual bisa untuk membuat kaya raya sebuah desa. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Sakura saat ini. Untuk melihat tuan Uzumaki Naruto membelinya dengan pedang yang mana dia tahu harganya jauh lebih rendah dari harga pedang yang terlihat dimatanya.

Sakura tidak mampu berkata apapun.

Naruto sendiri masih diam saja memandang penjual budak yang mematung tersebut. Meski Naruto tahu pedang yang dia keluarkan itu berharga mahal, pedang itu harganya masih di bawah harga pedang Mithril yang dia berikan pada suatu desa secara percuma untuk membantu keuangan mereka yang sangat buruk. Lagipula mengeluarkan satu pedang ini tidak akan membuatnya kehilangan uang.

Dia masih punya yang lainnya di gulungan penyimpanan yang dia peroleh dari penemuan harta pada satu Quest yang pernah dia kerjakan yang berkaitan dengan Dungeon.

''Tuan Uzumaki... A-anda... Maksudku benarkah ini?'' Penjual budak itu bertanya untuk memastikan bahwa ini benar-benar penukaran yang jelas menguntungkan sangat untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia melihat Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil saja dan langsung segera penjual budak itu membungkuk untuk mengambil pedang yang ada di lantai tersebut.

Batu permata yang berkilau. Berlian yang memukau. Itu menimbulkan rasa senang bagi penyuka perhiasan dan uang seperti penjual budak tersebut. Ini adalah transaksi terbaik yang dia dapat! Dengan perlahan penjual budak itu mengelus batu permata dan berlian pada gagang pedang tersebut dan mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang senang.

''Kita sepakat?''

Oh sungguh! Dengan apa yang diberikan oleh Naruto sebagai pertanda dia membeli kepemilikan budak Sakura, penjual budak itu akan dengan senang hati melepaskan Sakura. Toh seandainya jika dia menjual pedang ini, dia bisa membeli tiga Elf lagi.

Keuntungan yang luar biasa!

Penjual budak itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat sekali hingga mungkin bisa menyebabkannya patah leher. ''Tentu! Tentu saja tuan Uzumaki! Akan kusiapkan Sakura untukmu.''

''Baiklah kalau begitu. Lakukan dengan cepat.'' Naruto lalu melihat ke arah Sakura dan memanggil gadis tersebut. ''Sakura. Tahukah kau penginapan di sudut kota dekat dengan toko roti yang menjual roti selai yang terkenal di kerajaan?'' Tanya Naruto kepada gadis Elf itu yang kini tersadar.

''Iya, aku tahu tuan Uzumaki.''

''Datanglah ke sana dan beritahukan pada pemiliknya bahwa kau ada dibawahku dan tunggulah disana. Aku akan datang nanti.''

''Ah, apakah tuan akan pergi lagi setelah ini?''

''Masih ada yang harus kuurus.'' Naruto menarik pelan nafasnya. ''Datang saja kesana.''

''Baik tuan.''

''Dan kau.'' Naruto menatap penjual budak itu kemudian. ''Bisakah antar Sakura ke penginapanku?''

Penjual budak itu menjawab dengan senang. Hanya mengantar saja dia bisa menyuruh pengawalnya. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk membawa pedang ditangannya ini keruangan miliknya untuk berduaan saja dengan pedang ini. ''Tentu! Tuan Uzumaki. Semua akan beres!''

''Baguslah kalau begitu.'' Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah itu dengan diantar Sakura keluar kemudian.

 **[2]**

Ketika Naruto berkata pada Sakura bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus dia urus, itu adalah hal yang perlu dia selesaikan sendiri karena jika membawa Sakura dia tidak bisa untuk melibatkan gadis tersebut dimana dia sudah berkata bahwa akan mengantarkan gadis Elf itu pulang ke tempatnya.

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti di suatu tempat lapang pada sudut kerajaan. Sebuah tempat yang termasuk dari tanah beserta bangunan usang milik seorang bangsawan yang telah pindah dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah bangunan rusak berada pada samping Naruto yang terhenti.

Saat angin menerpa Naruto. Dia berbalik.

Naruto yang merasa sudah diawasi sejak masuk ke ruangan penjual budak hingga sampai disini merasa dia sudah saatnya mengetahui siapa yang mengawasi dan membuntuti dirinya tersebut. Apalagi sejak tadi indra sensor miliknya begitu menggelitik dirinya.

Mata itu melihat pada arah didepannya.

''Bisakah kalian muncul sekarang? Apa yang kalian mau dariku?'' Naruto berkata demikian dengan nada tenang. Mata itu tidak lepas dari pandangan di depan.

Pada waktu dimana udara yang hanya kosong itu mulai beriak seperti air danau tenang yang dilempar batu, saat itulah dua sosok mulai terlihat menampakkan dirinya.

Satu laki-laki dengan rambut pirang yang memakai armor perak dengan pedang yang tersarung pada pinggang yang meneriakkan kekuatan pada Naruto. Selain itu wanita dengan jubah dan rambut ungu yang memiliki mata merah yang membawa tongkat dan bola kristal ditangannya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa untuk tidak diwaspadai olehnya.

Siapa mereka? Dan kenapa mereka membuntuti dirinya?

Apakah mereka ada urusan dengannya?

Dia akan mengetahui hal tersebut. Jadi dia menunggu jawaban dari mereka yang dijawab oleh wanita berjubah tersebut.

''Uzumaki Naruto.'' Wanita itu menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya sebagai tanda perkenalan. ''Namaku adalah Scathach dan yang disampingku adalah tuan Gawain. Kami adalah-''

''Anggota dari _Round Table_ kerajaan Camelot.'' Naruto menyela ucapan wanita tersebut karena begitu nama mereka diucapkan, dia langsung mengetahui siapa mereka.

Penyihir agung dan ksatria matahari.

Itu adalah julukan mereka berdua.

''Anda benar.'' Scathach memberikan senyum kepadanya sementara Gawain, pria pirang berarmor perak itu memberikan anggukan mengiyakan.

''Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?'' Naruto bertanya demikian.

''Lansung pada intinya Uzumaki Naruto?'' Scathach tidak menghilangkan senyumannya meski dia diberikan pandangan datar seperti itu dari petualang didepannya ini yang terlihat waspada akan dirinya dan tuan Gawain yang disampingnya. ''Bisakah kita berbasa-basi dahulu?''

''Basa-basi tidak penting.'' Kata Naruto. ''Jika itu bisa dikatakan maka langsung saja katakan. Aku tidak terlalu ingin berurusan dengan kalian yang memiliki pangkat di kerajaan.''

''Oh? Kenapa demikian?''

''Aku tidak tahu kalian tapi kalian menginginkan sesuatu dariku. Itu saja yang jelas terlihat dimana kalian sampai rela membuntutiku.''

''Ya... Membuntutimu adalah hal yang sepadan untuk melihat kau melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa.'' Scathach berjalan maju namun Naruto memberikan peringatan.

''Bisakah tidak mendekat?''

''Kenapa?''

''Langsung katakan saja apa mau kalian dan pergi.'' Naruto berkata dengan nada cukup dingin sekarang. Sesuatu yang kemudian mengubah keadaan dimana dia melihat Gawain maju disamping Scathach ketika dia memberikan nada cukup dingin tersebut pada wanita yang kini mulai terlihat berwajah serius.

Naruto tidak sedang ingin hanya sekedar dialihkan saja pembicaraan ini. Dia tahu maksud wanita itu untuk mencoba mendekat. Wanita itu mencoba membuatnya merasa bahwa dia tidak berbahaya namun di mata Naruto apapun yang dilakukan wanita itu, itu haruslah terus diwaspadai.

''Kami hanya ingin bicara tuan Uzumaki.'' Gawain kini berbicara dengan nada tenang dan isyarat telapak tangan yang menuju ke arahnya.

''Kalau begitu bicaralah.''

Baik Scathach maupun Gawain memandang satu sama lain sebelum saling mengangguk. Petualang ini ingin bicara langsung ke intinya dan dia tidak menerima hal lain. Daripada nanti mereka hanya berbasa-basi yang bisa dianggap salah paham, maka sebaiknya mereka mulai bicara sekarang.

Namun pembicaraan mereka haruslah tidak terdengar diantara yang lainnya.

Saat angin-angin lain dan dedaunan bisa mengirimkan kabar, setidaknya Gawain maupun Scathach haruslah waspada akan apapun yang bisa membocorkan misi mereka.

Mungkin karena itulah Scathach kemudian mengetukkan tongkatnya ke tanah dan ruang lingkup dimensi yang menyelimuti mereka menimbulkan kewaspadaan meningkat pada diri Naruto.

''Ini adalah pelindung agar tidak ada yang bisa menguping apa yang akan kami bicarakan padamu, Uzumaki Naruto.'' Scathach berkata demikian kepada Naruto yang mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, menarik perhatian petualang itu pada mereka kembali. ''Dan kumohon setidaknya tolong pertimbangkan permintaan kami.''

Ketika suara wanita itu memberikan permohonan dengan suara yang begitu mengharap, Naruto kemudian menaikkan alisnya.

Nada itu adalah nada sebuah permintaan tolong.

Waktu mata merah milik penyihir itu menatapnya, penyihir itu seolah meminta padanya.

''Apa yang kalian inginkan?'' Tanya Naruto

Scathach menarik nafasnya secara perlahan lalu menghembuskannya dan mulai bicara.

''Bisakah anda untuk kami rekrut?''

 **[...To be Continue...]**

 _a/n : sebuah permintaan dari seseorang yang bisa dikategorikan orang yang memberikan semangat banyak padaku untuk meng-update cerita ini membuatku mempersembahkan ini untuk kalian._

 _Semoga kalian bisa menerimanya._

 _Maaf jika masih adanya typo dan tata bahasa yang kacau. Jika ini adalah alur yang lambat, aku ingin memberitahu bahwa aku merangkainya dengan santai. Maaf, untuk penyuka alur cepat._

 _Terima kasih kembali aku ucapkan untuk dukungan kepadaku. Aku selalu menghargai itu dan menjadikan itu semangat untuk terus memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Kalian begitu luar biasa! Terima kasih para pembaca._

 _Riesa Afiela out~_


	10. Chapter 9

Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka yang ditujukan padanya saat ini.

Ketika dia telah mengetahui alasan dari mereka ingin merekrutnya, Naruto sendiri akhirnya paham bagaimana mereka atau kerajaan tengah dihadapkan pada masalah yang begitu pelik.

Kerajaan yang dia ketahui seharusnya terlihat damai, itu masih tidak mencerminkan apa yang terjadi didalamnya. Pertarungan dalam perebutan kekuasaan akan siapa yang berhak berkuasa ketika Raja wafat nanti dimana Raja sekarang tengah menderita sakit parah yang tidak diketahui tengah begitu panas-panasnya. Selain perebutan kekuasaan yang menggelora, ada masalah lain berupa rencana kudeta dari bangsawan-bangsawan picik yang tidak menyukai para calon pewaris yang ada.

Semua masalah ini jika dibiarkan bisa membuat suatu perang pecah pada kerajaan, mengorbankan bara perpecahan dan kemudian pada akhirnya kerajaan yang ada saat ini bisa runtuh.

Jika sudah seperti itu maka siapa yang akan terkena dampak paling parahnya? Tentu saja pada akhirnya jika masalah ini dibiarkan, maka yang paling terkena dampaknya nanti adalah rakyat yang tidak tahu apapun. Itu sudah mutlak dan terlihat jelas pada pikiran Naruto.

Naruto sendiri kini berpikir begitu dalam pikirannya.

Namun ketika dia berpikir demikian, dia juga masihlah menimang-nimang apakah dia harus membantu mereka.

Dia bukanlah bagian dari dunia ini sebenarnya. Dia hanyalah seseorang yang singgah pada dunia ini dan mencari jalannya pulang. Dia tidak pernah meminta untuk berada pada situasi saat ini. Dia tidak pernah ingin terlibat sesuatu yang malah mungkin akan memperlambat dirinya mencari jalan pulang atau hal yang membuat dirinya terikat pada dunia ini.

Tapi bisakah dia membiarkan masalah ini yang kemudian menimpa banyak rakyat tidak berdosa ketika dia memiliki kekuatan untuk mencegahnya?

Layaknya dia yang telah melakukan banyak hal untuk membuat kestabilan pada desanya.

Desa yang membenci dirinya namun kemudian berbalik mengagumi dirinya.

Apakah kau akan diam saja?

Apakah kau mau melakukan itu ketika kau tahu kau bisa mengubahnya?

Apakah kau melupakan memori itu? Memori tentang sebuah janji kecil yang kemudian menempa jalan hidupmu bahkan menempa jalan ninjamu?

Bukankah kau yang pernah mengatakannya sendiri?

 _Ini setidaknya adalah jalan menjadi seorang pahlawan bukan?_

Saat desiran hati yang membawa sebuah suara imajinasi itu terdengar, itu membuat Naruto mendengus kemudian.

Mau bagaimanapun dia mencoba bergelut dengan logikanya, ketika dia punya kekuatan untuk mengubah sesuatu agar yang tidak berdosa tidak terkena imbasnya dia tidak pernah bisa untuk menolaknya bukan? Jawaban untuk hal tersebut sudah jelas bukan?

Pada akhirnya dia selalu membiarkan hatinya yang menang dalam bicara. Setidaknya hal tersebut masih membuatnya merasa dirinya sebagai manusia.

''Aku akan membantu kalian...'' Naruto kemudian bicara tenang. Hal yang Naruto katakan itu tentu saja membuat Scathach yang telah menanti jawaban petualang berambut merah pada hadapannya dengan harap-harap cemas menjadi sumrigah. Terlihat juga Gawain menghembuskan nafas leganya saat ini.

''...Tapi ada hal yang aku inginkan sebelum aku membantu apa yang kalian lakukan.'' Sambung Naruto yang kemudian membuat Scathach dan Gawain sendiri saling berpandangan.

Tentu saja untuk meminta tolong seseorang akan selalu ada permintaan imbalan bukan?

''Dan apa yang anda inginkan tuan Uzumaki?'' Scathach bertanya kemudian yang disambut dengan wajah herannya ketika Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan dua senjata yang dipegang pada masing-masing tangannya.

Senjata itu seperti belati namun itu bukanlah belati. Mata ujungnya bercabang tiga dan memiliki lubang pada pangkal pegangannya. Sebuah senjata yang terbilang itu bukanlah senjata yang bisa dikatakan lumrah untuk digunakan.

''Untuk membantu kalian tentu saja aku nantinya akan menghadapi musuh yang belum kuketahui.'' Kata Naruto. ''Maka lawan aku agar aku mampu mengukur setiap lawan yang belum kuketahui tersebut dari kalian.''

Scathach dan Gawain tidak mampu untuk tidak berkedip ketika mereka mendengar apa keinginan dari Naruto. Bukan uang atau apapun tapi sebuah permintaan untuk bertarung dengan sebuah alasan yang terbilang cukup aneh untuk Scathach maupun Gawain itu sendiri. Bertarung dengan mereka untuk mengukur kemampuan musuh yang akan dihadapi? Itu merupakan sebuah permintaan tidak lazim.

Namun ketidaklaziman itu cukuplah berarti untuk Naruto. Bagi seorang Shinobi sepertinya, dia bisa mengukur musuh seperti apa yang dia lawan nanti ketika dia tahu dia bisa mengeluarkan sampai seberapa tingkat kekuatannya jika harus berhadapan dengan musuh yang seandainya punya kekuatan setara dengan dua orang di hadapannya. Dia juga bisa memperkirakan seberapa besar lagi kekuatan yang dia punya yang tidak perlu diperlihatkan kepada dunia ini lebih lanjut karena dia tahu bahwa kekuatan penuhnya setidaknya dia telah perkirakan mampu mengubah keseimbangan dunia ini. Bukannya dia sombong akan hal tersebut, namun Naruto hanya ingin berhati-hati lebih lanjut. Dia seorang Shinobi dan seorang Shinobi harusnya tidak bodoh.

''Tunggu tuan Uzumaki.'' Scathach kemudian bicara. ''Anda tidak punya keinginan selain itu?'' Scathach berharap Naruto menyampaikan keinginan lainnya yang diinginkan petualang itu selain mencoba untuk bertarung dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Baik Scathach maupun Gawain sebenarnya mengetahui arah dari keinginan Naruto untuk bertarung dengan mereka. Tidak lazim memang namun mereka mengetahuinya. Hal yang diminta oleh petualang petualang itu sebenarnya bisa mereka sanggupi dengan mudah namun mereka lebih mengantisipasi bahwa petualang pada hadapan mereka meminta sesuatu yang lebih dari itu dan takut seandainya apa yang diminta oleh Naruto tidak mampu mereka sanggupi.

Tapi karena Naruto memang tidak punya keinginan lainnya selain itu, Naruto mau tidak mau harus menggelengkan kepalanya. ''Tidak. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan.'' Katanya dengan serius.

''Anda mau membantu kami begitu saja dan hanya ingin bertarung dengan salah satu dengan kami? Hanya itu tuan Uzumaki?'' Gawain yang sekarang akhirnya angkat bicara. Mungkin Gawain tidak terbiasa dengan sikap aneh yang diberikan Naruto sebagaimana petualang lain yang dia ketahui.

Ketika petualang lain akan meminta keinginan yang mungkin menunjukkan ketamakan mereka, apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto ini tidak lebih dari seseorang yang akan memberi pertolongan ketika diminta. Sesuatu yang jelas bertolak belakang dan aneh untuk status petualang yang dia sandang dan mematahkan apa yang biasa Gawain lihat. Sedangkan untuk Scathach, penyihir wanita agung itu terlihat mengembangkan senyumnya.

Naruto tidak melakukan ini untuk mereka. Naruto hanya memberi pertolongan pada mereka yang tidak berdosa mungkin terkena imbas dari masalah yang mereka hadapi. Dia tidak berpihak kepada mereka dan akan pergi ketika semua masalah mereka telah dia selesaikan.

Selain itu sepertinya kata-kata Gawain barusan haruslah dikoreksi oleh Naruto jadi Naruto menjawabnya. ''Aku hanya membantu kalian untuk rakyat kalian yang tidak tahu apapun.'' Naruto kemudian memutar salah satu kunai cabang tiga pada gengaman tangannya. ''Dan lagi ketika aku ingin bertarung dengan kalian kau sepertinya salah mengartikan tuan Gawain...''

Pandangan mereka yang bertemu dan ucapan Naruto selanjutnya sepertinya membuat mereka untuk tidak percaya.

''...Apa aku bilang hanya ingin bertarung dengan salah satu dari kalian?''

 **[1]**

Seorang puteri memakai pakaian gaun putih itu terlihat duduk pada salah satu kursi di taman kerajaan. Cangkir teh yang terdapat pada meja dihadapannya belumlah tersentuh sama sekali.

Berbagai pikiran tengah menyelimuti puteri pertama dari kerajaan Camelot itu. Ketika dia tahu bahwa bahwa situasi sekarang benar-benar tengah panas, dia seakan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Ayahanda yang tengah sakit, pergolakan kekuasaan dan semua hal ini tengah membuatnya benar-benar pening. Dia sebenarnya tidak pernah ingin untuk berkuasa. Puteri tersebut hanya ingin kedamaian saja tapi ketika keadaan tidaklah seperti yang dia inginkan, semua benar-benar berubah.

Kedua adiknya yang terlahir dari selir-selir ayahandanya terlalu tamak dan egois. Mereka akan membawa pemerintahan yang buruk pada kerajaan yang ada dan dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal tersebut. Ketika dia ingin maju dalam pemerintahan, dia tidaklah didukung oleh banyak bangsawan karena dia dianggap tidaklah cakap dalam mengurusi kerajaan.

Meskipun tidak cakap, bukankah dia bisa belajar nantinya? Dia hanya tidak ingin kerajaan diperintah oleh adik-adiknya yang buruk yang bahkan tega sampai mengirim Assasin untuk membunuh dirinya. Adik macam apa yang tega melakukan hal itu kepada kakaknya?

Nyatanya ketika kekuasaan dan harta membutakan semuanya, bahkan ikatan keluarga kemudian akhirnya luntur tiada berbekas.

Beruntunglah dia masih hidup sampai sekarang karena Gabriel Asteria, teman kecilnya itu berhasil memukul mundur Assasin tersebut.

Jika seandainya teman kecilnya itu tidak memukul mundur Assasin yang berniat membunuhnya, dia jelas sudah berada enam meter di bawah tanah sekarang.

Dan sejak itu puteri tersebut kini berubah menjadi yakin bahwa dia tidak bisa membiarkan adiknya mengambil alih tahta. Tidak bahkan juga dengan masalah yang akan menimpa kerajaan ketika seandainya dia menjadi pewaris utama.

Para bangsawan yang berniat melakukan kudeta itu haruslah dia lenyapkan. Karena itulah dia kemudian menjadi pribadi yang berbeda.

Jika kelicikan dan ketegasan diperlukan untuk mengatasi ini, dia haruslah melakukannya.

Desir angin yang berhembus itu membawa hawa sejuk kepada kulit puteri itu membawa sesuatu yang lain kemudian. Dalam tenangnya, puteri itu bicara kemudian.

''Berita apa yang kau bawa?''

Seharusnya tidak ada jawaban dari siapapun ketika terlihat sekilas bahwa puteri tersebut hanya sendirian disana. Namun ketika pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut sang puteri, sosok lain muncul dibelakang puteri tersebut dalam tundukan takzim penuh kehormatan.

Ini adalah seseorang yang dipercaya sang puteri sebagai mata dan telinga untuknya dalam mencari informasi. Ketika semua yang berhubungan dengan kondisi sekarang, informasi adalah sesuatu yang teramat berharga untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya.

''Adik puteri pada bagian timur telah mulai bergerak.''

''Ohh.'' Puteri itu menanggapinya dengan serius. ''Ke arah mana dia akan mulai bergerak?''

''Penggabungan dengan bangsawan Syril sudah terlihat.''

''Orang tua yang tidak tahu diuntung!'' Puteri tersebut menggeram ketika tahu bagaimana satu bangsawan telah mulai terlihat bergabung dengan salah satu adiknya. Dia tahu bahwa bangsawan Syril adalah salah satu dari tujuh bangsawan besar kerajaan. Merangkul mereka tidaklah mudah dan ketika tahu satu adiknya telah berhasil membujuk bangsawan itu untuk mendukungnya, hal itu tentu membuat puteri tersebut kini harus berpikir ekstra keras lagi.

''Kau bisa pergi Ariel.'' Puteri tersebut memberi perintah pada orang kepercayaan tersebut dan dijawab dengan jawaban hormat orang yang berada pada belakang sang puteri kemudian pergi meninggalkan sang puteri dalam kesendiriannya lagi dengan meninggalkan beban baru bagi sang puteri.

Sang puteri kemudian menghela nafasnya secara perlahan.

Kenapa ini semua semakin sulit?

Kenapa?

Sang puteri tersebut ingin berteriak keras sekarang ini namun berteriak tidaklah memecahkan masalah. Dia sudah mendapatkan dukungan dari Gabriel Asteria, namun dia masih belum mendapatkan dukungan sepenuhnya dari keluarga bangsawan mereka.

Saat waktu terus berputar, waktu yang dimiliki oleh puteri tersebut kemudian semakin terasa menyempit.

Dalam tarikan nafas selanjutnya puteri tersebut melihat langit kemudian.

Jika sang dewa pada langit mendengarnya. Tolong dengarkan jeritan hatinya yang ingin agar semua ini segera berakhir dan kedamaian bisa diraih pada akhirnya tanpa harus mengorbankan rakyat jelata yang tidak tahu apapun.

Dewa... Tolonglah Valerie Tepesia Elaindeine ini...

 **[2]**

Petualang ini bukan manusia!

Itu ada pada pikiran Gawain sekarang yang tengah menghindari sabetan dari belati aneh yang dipegang oleh Naruto pada kedua tangannya. Kunai cabang tiga, senjata yang biasa digunakan Yondaime Hokage itu diarahkan untuk melukai pada bagian leher yang ditangkis oleh pedang yang dipegang oleh Gawain dan Gawain sendiri kemudian harus terdorong ke samping ketika tendangan mengenai bagian rusuknya.

Saat dia tadi mendengar bahwa Naruto berkata bahwa dia ingin melawan mereka, itu bukanlah salah satu dari mereka yang ingin Naruto lawan melainkan mereka semua, nona Scathach dan dirinya.

Awalnya Gawain sendiri mengira itu hanyalah sebuah ungkapan konyol yang terlihat menggertak semata dan meremehkan dari petualang berambut merah tersebut. Gawain berkata bahwa seharusnya dia tidaklah melawan mereka berdua karena Gawaian tahu dia dan nona Scathach sendiri merupakan orang yang kuat. Gawain sendiri tidak yakin bahwa petualang ini sekuat itu sampai mampu melawan dirinya dan nona Scathach yang berperingkat tepat dibawah Michael Asteria yang dikatakan sebagai yang terkuat di kerajaan. Tapi apa yang dia anggap itu semua hanyalah kesemuan belaka berubah menjadi kenyataan yang mengejutkan.

Nona Scathach mengatakan petualang itu sangat kuat, dia tidak menyangka akan sekuat ini dimana dirinya dan nona Scathach yang bekerja sama-pun harus kewalahan.

Gaya bertarung yang sangat tidak beraturan dan sulit untuk dibaca. Kecepatan dan refleks yang dimiliki. Pergerakan wajah yang tidak menunjukkan mimik apapun ketika menyerang membuktikan segalanya. Bahkan ketika mereka hanya bertarung dengan masih tanpa mengandalkan jurus-jurus andalan, Gawain telah sangat kelelahan. Luka memar telah ada pada bagian tubuhnya yang terlihat begitu juga dengan nona Scathach yang kini sudah bergelimang dengan debu pada pakaiannya dan memar pada lengan kirinya.

Inikah petualang yang akan membantu mereka? Gawain bersyukur bahwa petualang ini telah berkata akan membantu mereka jikalau mereka mau melawannya dengan serius karena jika tidak...

Hanya dewa di langit yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

''Kena kau!'' Scathach berseru ketika mengarahkan tongkatnya kedepan. Simbol-simbol sihir rumit tercipta pada bagian bawah Naruto dan itu kemudian menimbulkan ledakan es sangat besar disana.

Tujuan Scathach adalah untuk memerangkap pemuda itu dan memenangkan pertarungan yang diminta oleh Naruto. Dengan menggunakan Gawain sebagai pengalihan perhatian, Scathach berhasil menemukan celah untuk menyerang setelah melihat Gawain terlempar dari tendangan Naruto.

Sebenarnya Scathach tidak ingin menggunakan sihir sekuat ini. Dia tidak harus menggunakan sihir es yang membekukan apapun bahkan jika sampai disentuh sedikit saja. Namun karena pertarungan ini bukanlah pertarungan yang biasa atau hanya pertarungan latih tanding, Scathach harusnya serius disini meskipun dia masih belum serius sepenuhnya.

Apalagi ketika Naruto mengatakan setelah mereka berargumen bahwa sebaiknya Naruto hanya melawan salah satu dari mereka saja.

Baik Scathach maupun Gawain sepertinya terlihat terlalu yakin dengan kemampuan mereka. Mereka berpikir mereka setara dengan Naruto dan jika bertarung melawan mereka berdua, itu tidaklah adil karena Naruto jelas akan kalah.

Mereka mungkin tidak mengatakan hal itu, tapi argumen mereka berkata demikian dan hal itu setidaknya menimbulkan dengusan geli sebenarnya pada diri Naruto.

Naruto mengakui mereka ini kuat. Bahkan ketika Naruto tahu keseriusan mereka masihlah setengah-setengah disini. Ketika Naruto meminta mereka akhirnya untuk bertarung serius atau dia tidak jadi membantu mereka sebagai gertakan, mereka akhirnya mau bergerak dan ini masih membuat Naruto kecewa sebenarnya.

Namun kekecewaan Naruto tentulah berdasar dan dia maklumi hal tersebut. Mereka adalah Ksatria dan penyihir. Seseorang yang bertarung dengan kuda-kuda yang sudah normal dan umum untuk dibaca. Tidak sepertinya yang seorang Shinobi yang terkadang memakai cara kotor.

Tapi meskipun begitu, apakah mereka akan terus mengolok-oloknya jika mereka tidak serius sepenuhnya?

Jika mereka tidak serius sepenuhnya, maka setidaknya Naruto bisa memaksa mereka bukan? Bahkan ketika dia kemudian mengeluarkan aura membunuh miliknya yang membuat udara menjadi cekat.

Bagai tenggelam dalam lautan darah, aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan Naruto sampai mampu membuat Scathach dan Gawain yang mengira mereka telah menang kini membeku.

''Bukankah aku sudah bilang?...''

Suara itu bukan lagi terdengar seperti suara manusia.

''Lawan aku dengan serius.''

Gemerincing gesekan senjata yang terdengar ini bukan lagi suara normal.

Ketika Shinigami- perumpaan dari topeng yang menunjukkan siapa sebenarnya Naruto terlihat dari aura membunuh yang dia miliki. Memaksa siapapun untuk menghadapi kematian yang datang kepada mereka dengan serius... Lantunannya tidak bisa terelakkan.

Pisau Kunai yang telah berlumur banyak darah itu seakan bersuara.

 _Kemanakah kau akan lari jika kau tahu kematian datang untukmu?_

 **[...To be Continue...]**

 **a/n ; Mungkin bukan sebuah chapter yang panjang, namun setidaknya aku telah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk pembaca yang selalu senantiasa menunggu. Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang menyukai kisah kecil ini.**


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N... : Sebuah update kecil yang semoga memberikan kesenangan pada pembaca fanfic kecil ini. Terima kasih selalu untuk doa dan dukungan kalian yang begitu luar biasa. Aku sangat menghargai hal tersebut. Untuk pair... Tenang saja karena ini adalah harem dan harem adalah impian semua Jones nestapa yang selalu_ _mem_ _balut kesendiriannya dengan imajinasi tanpa batasan. Saya-pun juga demikian ._

 **[...** **—.** **..]**

 _'A-aura membunuh macam apa ini?!'_ Scathach berteriak dalam hatinya sendiri.

Ini sangatlah tidak kontras dengan apa yang dia rasakan setelah mengamati Uzumaki Naruto selama ini. Ketika perasaan hangat dan damai yang dia ketahui telah menghilang, hanya ada bau amis darah yang samar-samar tercium sekarang.

Apa Scathach pernah membunuh seseorang? Tentu dia pernah. Tuan Gawain juga pernah bahkan salah satu anggota Round Table ada yang Scathach ketahui memiliki rekor membunuh paling banyak dibanding yang lain.

Namun jika dia dan yang lainnya telah pernah membunuh, butuh berapa banyak yang perlu dia dan lainnya mereka bunuh untuk benar-benar bisa menghasilkan aura membunuh seperti ini? Bahkan anggota Round Table Knight yang memegang rekor membunuh terbanyak tidak pernah punya aura membunuh seperti ini.

Ratusan? Tidak... Ribuan?

Rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan dewa kematian dalam wujud manusia... Semua ini tidaklah rasional lagi. Tidak ketika bahkan aura membunuh ini sampai mengubah udara sekitar, menyesakkan paru-paru mereka, memberikan tekanan berat pada pundak mereka untuk bergerak.

Semua karena aura membunuh milik Naruto pada dasarnya yang mencemari udara bukanlah aura membunuh miliknya saja. Ketika dia menjadi Shinobi dan melakukan tugas Shinobi yang membuatnya menjadi mesin militer dan sadar akan tugasnya juga sebagai Jinchuriki, tanpa sadar aura membunuh yang Naruto miliki bercampur dengan Bijuu yang tersegel pada tubuhnya ketika dia membuat perjanjian dengan Bijuu tersebut.

Bijuu terkuat yang pernah ada, terliar dan terganas.

Kyubi bukanlah Bijuu yang biasa. Dia adalah Bijuu yang telah membunuh paling banyak, memendam kebencian kepada manusia paling banyak. Satu hentakan ekornya mampu menimbulkan bencana, raungannya membawa ketakutan terdalam, sapuan cakarnya membawa kematian.

Ketika Pertapa Rikudou meletakkan para Bijuu untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia, dia berharap manusia akan sadar dan menghormati mereka. Namun ketika manusia dengan ketamakan mereka akan kekuatan kemudian mengalahkan akal pikiran mereka sendiri, apa yang diinginkan oleh Pertapa Rikudou tidaklah pernah tercapai. Bijuu dijadikan sebagai senjata, tersegel dari satu tubuh ke tubuh lainnya tanpa mereka inginkan. Kyubi atau nama aslinya Kurama adalah Bijuu yang terakhir disegel. Dia telah membunuh paling banyak manusia karena dia kecewa dengan manusia. Semua manusia hanyalah sama, tamak akan kekuatan. Dia juga muak dengan mereka karena dia sendiri juga dimanipulasi oleh manusia untuk menyerang manusia lainnya itu sendiri. Ajaran Pertapa Rikudou yang diselewengkan dan tingkah manusia itu sendirilah yang membuat Kurama membenci manusia.

Ketika kemudian Kurama berakhir menjadi Bijuu yang tersegel, dia tidak pernah mempercayai manusia, tidak bahkan dengan Jinchuriki yang menjadi wadah dirinya yang bersikap baik kepadanya. Wanita Uzumaki yang merupakan istri dari Hokage pertama itu tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Kurama. Hal itu juga berlanjut kepada Jinchuriki berikutnya.

Kemudian hingga suatu hari ketika dia tersegel kembali setelah berhasil sejenak keluar dari Jinchuriki kedua sebelumnya, waktu dan takdir berubah untuknya.

Dia hanya anak kecil, polos dan penuh rasa tahu. Tapi dibalik itu semua anak kecil itu telah mengerti kerja kehidupan yang kejam pada dunia yang dia tinggali. Mengerti akan sebuah kesendirian dan mengerti kenapa dia dijauhi. Otak kecilnya yang pintar dan instingnya yang mengerti keadaan sekitar membuatnya menyimpulkan kenapa dia mendapatkan tatapan tajam, kebencian, dan cacian buruk.

Pertemuan anak itu dengan Kurama membuat anak itu mengerti siapa dirinya.

Awalnya Kurama juga sama seperti sebelumnya. Dia dingin, dia tidak peduli dengan bocah tersebut. Dia sudah mencoba mengusirnya dengan berbagai cara menakutkan namun bocah itu adalah bocah paling keras kepala yang Kurama tahu. Saat raungan Kurama selalu mengerikan, ketika hentakan cakarnya membawa aura kematian, masihlah tidak ada rasa takut sedikitpun pada bocah tersebut.

Selanjutnya, waktu yang bocah tersebut habiskan untuk mengunjungi dan mengajak bicara Bijuu yang ada pada dirinya membuat hati Kurama lambat laun tersentuh. Ketika batu yang terus menerus tertetesi air-pun akan tergerus, sang Bijuu terkuat yang ada sekarang itu memberikan tatapan lain kepada bocah tersebut.

Dia hanya anak kecil yang tidak tahu apapun akan masa lalu. Dia anak kecil yang kemudian tahu lingkaran kebencian yang menyelimuti dunianya dan mengerti bahwa lingkaran kebencian yang selalu menaungi dunia Shinobi haruslah diputuskan.

Dia hanyalah anak yang ingin membantu sesama dan menjadi pahlawan. Tidak peduli bagaimana pandangan orang lain padanya.

Setelah melihat jalan hidup bocah tersebut, sebuah hal kecil terjadi yang kemudian mendorong Kurama untuk membuat perjanjian dengan Naruto dan menciptakan hubungan diantara mereka.

Saat hubungan telah tercipta, mereka kemudian saling berbagi segalanya.

 _Kekuatanku untukmu. Kekuatanmu juga milikku._

Semua yang dimiliki Kurama kemudian tercampur secara perlahan dengan Naruto dan membuatnya menjadi Jinchuriki yang sangat berbeda daripada Jinchuriki lainnya.

Dia adalah Jinchuriki yang sempurna, perwakilan dari kehadiran Bijuu pada dunia lagi.

Maka tidaklah heran jika Naruto memiliki aura membunuh milik Kurama saat ini.

Dentingan suara senjata yang saling bertemu terdengar kemudian. Gawain yang menahan serangan Kunai bercabang tiga itu menggeram. Beban berat yang dilepaskan bersamaan dengan bertemunya senjata miliknya dengan sang penyerang membuat Gawain tertahan.

Gawain adalah yang pertama kali cepat sadar dibanding dengan Scathach. Ketika aura membunuh tiada banding ini telah meracuni udara, membuat sesak dadanya sendiri, Gawain dengan cepat mengerti dan menangkalnya dengan mengobarkan aura miliknya sendiri. [Mana] miliknya keluar dalam balutan warna emas dan itu setidaknya bisa sedikit menetralisir udara sekitar yang membuatnya mampu bereaksi lebih cepat ketika tahu insting alami petarung miliknya berteriak bahaya keras sekali. Meski pundaknya masih terasa sedikit berat, setidaknya dia haruslah bergerak saat ini ketika dia benar-benar harus sangat serius menghadapi lawan yang memberikan senyum padanya.

Senyum yang tidak selaras dengan apa yang dilihat oleh mata Gawain sekarang.

Sesaat, entah itu ilusi atau sebuah kenyataan, Gawain bisa melihat sosok monster yang menyeringai padanya. Gigi runcing itu menutup rapat dan sunggingan bibir ke atas monster besar dengan mata merah iblisnya dalam bentuk rubah itu menakutkan Gawain sendiri.

Dalam kedipan berikutnya, sosok itu lepas dan Gawain harus menangkis Kunai yang mengarah untuk menggores bagian lehernya. Untung refleks miliknya cepat dan setelah menangkis serangan Kunai tersebut, Gawain memberikan serangan baliknya.

Dua benturan senjata itu saling menimbulkan percikan api. Dalam satu hentakan kuat senjata yang mengayun, Gawain kemudian memaksa Naruto untuk mundur beberapa meter.

Gawain mengatur nafasnya sejenak. Dia sudah menganggap apa yang dia lawan bukanlah manusia normal, bukan ksatria atau petualang normal. Tidak! Ini melebihi apa yang telah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Langkah bertarung yang orthodox tidak bisa ditebak oleh Gawain. Gawain tidak pernah berhadapan dengan lawan seperti ini sebelumnya. Ketika dia mengira telah berhasil membuka satu celah untuknya, celah itu dapat hilang dengan sekejap dan tergantikan dengan serangan tiba-tiba yang mengarah pada bagian vitalnya.

Banyak trik kotor disajikan lawannya yang membuat Gawain tersudut semakin keras.

''Nona Scathach!'' Gawain memanggil rekan perempuannya yang berdiri saja disana masih dalam keadaan terkejutnya. Panggilan Gawain menyadarkan Scathach yang kemudian memasang posisi siaga.

Baik Scathach dan Gawain mengamati Naruto yang masih berdiri disana, menatap mereka dalam senyuman kecilnya. Untuknya yang melihat bahwa apa yang dia lakukan mendapatkan respon dari mereka membuat Naruto merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Gawain adalah seorang ksatria berpedang yang hebat. Naruto mengakui itu karena dia juga telah banyak bertemu dengan ahli pedang lainnya semasa kehidupannya. Ketika dentingan senjata mereka saling beradu, Naruto mampu merasakan bagaimana kerja keras dari Gawain tersirat dari caranya menggunakan pedang. Namun meskipun begitu Naruto masihlah merasa kurang. Dia ingin Gawain menunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih lagi dan mungkin dengan dia lebih agresif lagi maka Naruto akan mendapatkan apa yang dia ingin ketahui. Lagipula sedari tadi Gawain belumlah melepaskan kekuatan pedang yang dia pakai tersebut.

Sedangkan untuk Scathach sendiri, Naruto lebih tidak terlalu memperhatikan wanita penyihir tersebut. Namun ketika dia tidak memperhatikan mereka, maka bukan berarti dia tidak waspada akan penyihir wanita tersebut yang Naruto takar juga memiliki kemampuan lebih mengingat wanita tersebut yang membuat pelindung yang melingkupi mereka dengan susunan yang kokoh.

''Apa kalian tidak akan menyerang?'' Naruto bertanya kepada mereka berdua yang menjadi lawannya. Scathach dan Gawain kemudian saling berpandangan singkat.

Mereka tahu mereka harus mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaik mereka.

Mungkin karena itulah Gawain memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Takkala [Mana] milik Ksatria tersebut menguar hebat sekali lagi, gumamannya terdengar singkat.

''[ **Sun Burst** ]''

Satu hentakan kuat membuat Gawain maju dengan sangat cepat. Ledakan [Mana] miliknya yang memberikan daya dorong lebih hingga meninggalkan jilatan api membuat mata Naruto terbuka. Dalam detik singkat, Gawain sudah berada didepan Naruto dengan mengayunkan pedangnya turun.

''[ **Primum Adductius.** ]''

Jika refleks Naruto bukanlah refleks seorang yang terlatih, dia akan bereaksi lambat tentu saja. Tapi karena refleks Naruto telah terpatri dalam memori ototnya, ayunan pedang Gawain dia tahan dengan menyilangkan dua buah Kunai yang ada pada tangannya.

 _'Kuat!'_

Itulah yang ada pada pikiran Naruto ketika dia menahan pedang dari Gawain. Meski dia sudah berhasil menahannya, tekanan dari ayunan pedang yang dia tahan bahkan sampai membuat tanah dibawah kaki Naruto retak dan membuat kawah kecil didalamnya. Lagipula serangan Gawain masihlah belum selesai. Gawain menarik pedangnya dengan sangat cepat dan mengayunkannya kembali. Kemampuan berpedangnya dia keluarkan secara penuh dengan tambahan dari kekuatan [Mana] yang mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya.

Naruto menanggapi itu dengan meningkatkan aliran Chakra pada tubuhnya, membuatnya bertarung seimbang dengan Gawain. Bunyi aduan dua senjata itu terdengar sengit hingga Naruto kemudian harus memaksa untuk mundur dengan melompat kebelakang beberapa kali lalu memeriksa Kunai miliknya.

Kunai miliknya tidak mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi. Gerigi pada bagiannya yang tajam semakin terlihat dan ada retakan pada salah satu Kunai miliknya. Sementara itu, pedang milik Gawain masihlah terlihat tajam.

Luar biasa.

Naruto berdecak kagum untuk itu. Dia melihat Gawain kembali memasang kuda-kudanya dan melesat lagi dengan cara yang sama.

Namun Naruto tidaklah melawan dengan cara yang sama kali ini. Alih-alih menahan ayunan pedang Gawain, dia malah melemparkan satu Kunainya ke arah Gawain yang kemudian dihindari oleh ksatria tersebut dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

Sebuah kesalahan fatal.

Naruto menghilang begitu saja dalam kedipan mata, membuat Gawain terbelalak dan tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Gawain, menggenggam Kunai yang tadi dia lemparkan sembari dengan telapak tangan terbuka siap untuk menyerang.

Sebuah kemenangan akan didapatkan oleh Naruto jika saja secara tiba-tiba tidak ada lingkaran sihir dengan aksara [Rune] yang muncul dibawah posisi Gawain dan dirinya.

Lingkaran sihir itu berwarna merah, berputar dengan cepat lalu sebuah tekanan begitu berat terhempas pada tubuh Naruto dari atas.

Rasanya seperti diberi beban begitu berat.

Hal itu menyebabkan Naruto secara tiba-tiba menghantam tanah hingga menimbulkan suara dentuman. Sementara Gawain terlihat lolos dari lingkaran sihir berwarna merah tersebut.

''[ **Deus Saburram.** ]'' Scathach terlihat memegang tongkatnya yang bersinar didepan. Mantra sihir baru saja terucap dari bibirnya.

[ **Deus Saburram** ]; Pemberat Dewa adalah sebuah sihir Gravitasi tingkat tinggi yang akan membuat musuh serasa ditekan oleh sesuatu tidak kasat mata dengan beban begitu berat. Sihir ini biasa digunakan untuk melawan Phantasmal Beast dan bahkan jika penggunanya ahli atau dikatakan mampu mencapai sebuah tingkatan tertinggi dari sihir ini maka dia bisa memerangkap dewa sekalipun. Sihir ini juga akan hanya mengenai lawan yang dituju dan bukan rekan yang dimiliki oleh pengguna sihir ini hingga sihir ini mampu memberikan keuntungan lebih.

Alasan Scathach menggunakan sihir ini adalah dia tidak yakin sihir lainnya akan berdampak cukup besar dalam pertarungan ini jika dia melihat bagaimana Naruto mampu bertarung seimbang sekali lagi dengan tuan Gawain yang telah menggunakan [Mana] miliknya. Tuan Gawain itu dikenal sebagai monster selain tuan Lancelot dalam pertarungan menggunakan pedang apalagi jika sudah melibatkan [Mana] mereka. Untuk melihat orang yang mampu bertarung seimbang dengan tuan Gawain saat keadaan tuan Gawain tengah begitu serius... Scathach tahu dia juga harus mengeluarkan keseriusan miliknya.

Dentuman antara Naruto dan tanah tadi menimbulkan debu yang berterbangan. Ketika debu itu menghilang, dia melihat Naruto tengah bertelungkup ditanah dengan wajah seakan menahan beban begitu berat.

Hampir saja. Jika Scathach telat sedikit mengeluarkan sihirnya tadi, dia pasti akan melihat tuan Gawain terluka. Selain itu, Scathach kini juga tengah berpikir bagaimana Naruto tadi bisa tiba-tiba berada dibelakang tuan Gawain ketika dia tahu tuan Gawain menerjang ke arah Naruto dengan terlampau cepat dan Naruto hanya melemparkan senjatanya ke arah tuan Gawain yang kemudian dihindari tuan Gawain dengan mudah.

Apakah itu sebuah kecepatan yang luar biasa ataukah hal lain? Karena tidak ada penggunaan [Mana] sama sekali pada tubuh Naruto. Tidak! Bahkan selama mereka bertarung, Naruto Scathach rasakan tidak menggunakan [Mana] sama sekali.

Bagaimana bisa?

Hal ini terasa berputar pada pikiran Scathach namun dia mengesampingkan itu sekarang. Mata merah miliknya kini fokus pada Naruto yang mencoba untuk mengangkat tubuhnya dari tanah meski sudah ditimpa beban Gravitasi begitu berat.

Luar biasa! Bahkan Scathach tidak mampu menyangka hal ini. Tongkat miliknya dia arahkan kepada Naruto sekali lagi dan bersinar lebih terang dalam cahaya merah pekat. Hal tersebut berakibat pada semakin tertekannya Naruto ke tanah hingga ambles menyebabkan kawah kecil.

Masih belum puas, Scathach mengucapkan mantera lainnya.

''[ **Rosa Gladio.** ]''

[ **Rosa Gladio** ]; Mawar Pedang, dari udara secara mengejutkan kelopak mawar merah keluar. Bagai sebuah ilusi, kelopak-kelopak mawar itu tiba-tiba saja muncul diudara, mengelilingi Naruto lalu berubah menjadi pedang-pedang tajam yang mengarah pada Naruto dari setiap sisi. Jika Naruto seandainya saja bisa lolos dari sihir Gravitasi, setiap pedang ini bisa meluncur mengarah padanya untuk membuatnya terluka. Scathach mungkin menghindari tiap titik vital pada tubuh Naruto tapi untuk sekadar membuat pemuda petualang ini menyerah dengan membuatnya terluka, itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Lagipula dia bisa menyembuhkannya lagi dengan mudah nanti.

''Dengan ini... Checkmate tuan Uzumaki.'' Scathach yang telah percaya diri berjalan menuju ke arah Naruto yang masih tertahan disana. Bersama dengan Gawain yang mengacungkan pedangnya kehadapan wajah Naruto saat Ksatria tersebut berdiri disamping Scathach. ''Anda kalah, menyerahlah.''

Bukan tanpa sebab Scathach mengatakan hal tersebut. Dia yakin Naruto tidak akan bisa keluar dari keadaannya yang sekarang ini. Petualang itu sudah terdesak.

 _Namun... Apakah itu benar?_

Mereka mengira mereka telah menang.

Mereka mengira dengan ini semua sudah selesai.

 _Apakah mereka mengira hal itu dapat terjadi dengan mudah?_

Naruto yang dalam keadaan terdesak seperti itu, dalam keadaan seperti itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat mereka berdua yang berdiri pada hadapannya. Ketika sudut-sudut bibir Naruto terangkat keatas untuk memberikan senyuman, ucapan berikutnya mengubah segalanya.

''Apa kalian yakin dengan itu?'' Naruto bertanya pada mereka berdua yang kemudian harus dengan cepat menutup wajah mereka ketika jurus kecil dari Naruto terucap lewat bibirnya dalam perkataan lirih.

'' _Katsu._ ''

Ledakan asap terjadi pada hadapan mereka, ledakan asap yang menutupi segalanya.

Terkadang kau tidak butuh sebuah jutsu besar untuk menyelesaikan sebuah pertarungan.

Pakailah otakmu dan lihat dari berbagai sudut pandang lain maka kau akan mendapati banyak cara untukmu menang dengan pengorbanan yang kecil.

Saat kedua kaki dari Scathach maupun Gawain tergenggam oleh sepasang tangan dan kemudian mereka tertarik kedalam tanah hingga sebatas leher, yang kemudian mereka lihat setelah lepas dari keterkejutan mereka adalah sosok yang jongkok dihadapan mereka dengan ganti menodongkan senjatanya pada wajah mereka berdua.

''Kupikir... Kalian yang kalah bukan?''

[ **2** ]

Sakura melihat penginapan ketika dia diantar oleh orang suruhan penjual budak ke penginapan yang dimaksud oleh pemiliknya yang baru atau orang yang membebaskannya dari status budak, tuan Uzumaki Naruto saat ini. Penginapan ini hanyalah penginapan yang sederhana dan tidak ada kesan mewah. Dinding batanya dan pintu kayunya masih terawat dengan baik dengan warna putih bersih.

Sakura beberapa kali memang sempat melewati tempat ini, hanya saja dia tidak menyangka pada penginapan inilah tuan Naruto tinggal.

Untuk petualang sekelas tuan Naruto, menyewa tempat tinggal yang ribuan kali jauh lebih baik, dengan pelayanan yang jauh lebih baik adalah perkara mudah. Tuan Naruto bahkan juga bisa membeli rumah pada ibukota jika dengan Sakura asumsikan, harta petualang sekelas tuan Naruto pastilah banyak. Apalagi setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana dengan mudahnya tuan Naruto menukar pedang yang berharga lebih banyak daripada dirinya sendiri tanpa peduli apapun.

Lalu kenapa tuan Naruto lebih memilih tinggal pada tempat seperti ini?

Mungkin karena tuan Naruto adalah orang yang tidak mementingkan kemewahan. Sakura telah mendengar bagaimana tuan Naruto melakukan hal-hal luar biasa selama Sakura menjadi budak. Rumor-rumor tentangnya juga tentang bagaimana baiknya dia kepada rakyat kecil banyak didesuskan oleh banyak orang.

Petualang yang memberi makan seluruh anak pada distrik kumuh kerajaan. Apakah ada petualang kelas tinggi yang mau melakukannya?

Sakura hanya menemuinya pada tuan Naruto saja.

Dengan perlahan Sakura lalu membuka pintu penginapan. Ada bunyi yang tercipta ketika pintu dibuka. Gesekan engsel yang telah lama ada menimbulkan nada khas miliknya.

''Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?''

Suara wanita paruh baya terdengar menyapanya. Sakura yang mendengarnya melihat siapa yang memberikan sapa padanya.

Wanita itu berambut pirang panjang. Wajahnya masihlah cantik atau teramat cantik malah. Ada sepasang telinga rubah pada kepalanya yang kemudian membuat Sakura mengerti bahwa perempuan yang menyapanya berasal dari ras Beastman. Ekornya yang besar dan lembut melambai pelan pada bagian belakang.

''Ah, Permisi.'' Sakura masuk dan berjalan menuju konter dimana perempuan itu berada dibelakangnya, tersenyum padanya.

''Silahkan.'' Perempuan itu masih tersenyum padanya. ''Namaku Sonoko Yasaka. Apa anda mau menginap disini?''

Sakura yang ditanya demikian menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia masih belum tahu apakah dia harus menginap disini atau bukan. ''Aku... Tuan Uzumaki Naruto memintaku untuk datang kemari.''

Ada perubahan pada wajah Yasaka ketika dia mendengar nama Naruto disebut. Dahi Yasaka terangkat. ''Untuk apa?''

Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa Yasaka berkata demikian. Dia hanya ingin tahu kenapa Uzumaki Naruto, petualang yang telah tinggal sejak pertama kali datang ke kerajaan ini pada penginapannya, petualang yang telah membantu menyelesaikan masalah milik Yasaka meminta gadis yang cantik datang ke penginapan miliknya.

Apakah gadis ini seseorang yang dekat dengan Naruto? Yasaka masihlah belum mengetahui hal tersebut namun dia ingin mengetahuinya.

''Umm...'' Sakura mencoba merangkai kata yang pas untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. ''Aku datang karena tuan Naruto yang memintanya setelah dia membebaskanku.''

''Hmm? Membebaskan dari apa?''

''Dari perbudakan.'' Jawab Sakura yang membuat Yasaka melebarkan kedua matanya karena terkejut atas jawaban Sakura.

Astaga petualang itu... Yasaka tidak mampu untuk tidak tersenyum setelahnya. Untuk kemudian pandangan miliknya berubah melembut seiring dengan nada bicaranya. Perempuan ayu tersebut keluar dari balik meja konternya, menuntun Sakura untuk duduk pada kursi ruang tamu yang ada dan menatap wajah Sakura kemudian.

''Siapa namamu?''

''Namaku Sakura.'' Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk sebagai sebuah tanda kesopanan.

''Sakura.'' Yasaka memanggil nama gadis itu untuk memfamiliarkan dirinya. Ketika mata milik Yasaka kemudian menatap mata ungu gadis Elf tersebut dan tangan Yasaka kemudian menyentuh pundak tangan Sakura, perempuan itu lalu meminta sesuatu.

''Bisakah kau ceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai kepada Naruto memintamu untuk kesini?''


	12. Chapter 11

_Aku menyadari aku berbeda ketika perlakuan mereka_ _—_ _anak-anak dan ibu panti terlihat berbeda sekali padaku._

 _Mereka tidak berkata._

 _Mereka tidak bicara._

 _Tapi tindakan dan tatapan mereka padaku yang bicara._

 _Aku tidak mengerti._

 _Kenapa aku mendapatkan hal itu? Kenapa anak-anak lain yang sebayaku memandangku dengan tatapan benci dan menjauh dariku. Kenapa ibu panti terlihat begitu marah sekali padaku dan menaruh kebencian begitu dalam pada matanya._

 _Tatapan mereka menyakitkan hati kecilku yang rapuh._

 _Tapi meskipun begitu, aku mencoba untuk selalu baik kepada mereka. Tidak ada salahnya berbuat baik karena kebaikan akan dibalas kebaikan. Itu adalah hal yang anak kecil sepertiku pelajari dari kalimat sederhana pada buku yang diberikan padaku._

 _Tapi itu salah. Perlakuan mereka semakin membuatku tersisih. Aku diabaikan. Anak-anak lain tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku di panti._

 _Namun aku tetap tersenyum pada mereka. Aku naif. Aku hanya anak kecil. Hingga suatu ketika seorang anak panti kehilangan mainan berharganya, aku membantu dengan menemukannya dan memberikan padanya. Harusnya balasan yang kuterima adalah ucapan terima kasih. Aku tersenyum dan memberikan cengiranku padanya dalam balutan lumpur dimana mainannya jatuh kedalamnya. Aku mencuci mainan itu dan memberikan padanya._

 _Yang aku terima kemudian hanyalah ucapan yang menyakitkan._

 _''Iblis jangan curi mainanku.''_

 _A_ _ku tidak mencurinya. Aku menemukannya dan mengembalikannya padamu._

 _Tapi dia tidak percaya._

 _Dia menuduhku hingga aku terus menolaknya. Ketika ibu panti kemudian datang, yang kuterima hanya marah dan berkata aku begitu nakal. Aku tidak akan dapat makan selama dua hari._

 _Perlakuan seperti diatas sering terjadi padaku hingga puncaknya aku ditendang dari panti. Anak kecil sepertiku yang baru berumur enam tahun hidup dijalanan? Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa._

 _Aku mencari makanan dari tempat sampah. Aku melihat pandangan warga lain padaku juga aku seperti seseorang yang tidak pantas hidup- tidak pantas ada didunia._

 _Kenapa hanya aku yang menerimanya? Aku mengutuk langit hingga langit menjawabnya dalam sautan petir yang sayu. Aku hanya meringkuk pada bangunan kotor dengan kain usang yang begitu bau._

 _Aku terbiasa dengan ini hingga berbulan-bulan lamanya._

 _Ketika derap langkah datang semakin mendekat padaku, itu terdengar datang kepadaku, wajahku mendongak._

 _Aku melihatnya sebagai wajah orang tua. Kakek-kakek lebih tepatnya. Dia terlihat begitu sedih dan langsung memelukku sembari menangis dan berkata maafkan aku secara berulang-ulang._

 _Kenapa kau menangis ketika itu? Kenapa kau meminta maaf ketika kau tidak pernah berbuat salah padaku?_

 _Aku mengetahuinya jauh sekali pada untaian waktu masa depan._

 _Aku diambil kakek itu. Dia menuntunku kerumahnya, memandikanku dan bahkan memberikan pakaian bersih untukku. Bau dari masakan dan makanan yang tidak pernah aku rasakan juga dihidangkan hanya untukku. Kakek itu kemudian menampungku dirumahnya dan dia merawatku._

 _Dia memberiku makan._

 _Dia memberiku atap untuk tinggal._

 _Dia lalu mengajariku pengetahuan. Dia mengajariku kebijaksanaan._

 _Suatu hari kemudian dia menceritakan sebuah kisah padaku._

 _Itu hanya kisah dari Hokage pertama. Dia adalah orang luar biasa. Dia membantu orang tanpa pamrih. Dia menyatukan dua klan yang penuh kebencian dan membuat suatu desa untuk semua bisa tinggal dengan bahagia. Desa itu adalah Konoha ini, sesuatu yang kakek itu lindungi hingga dia akan mati. Kakek menyebut Hokage pertama sebagai seorang pahlawan._

 _Kisah itu... Aku memandang kakek kemudian. Sikap kakek padaku tidak lain sama seperti Hokage pertama. Dia menolong tanpa pamrih meski dia tahu dia kehilangan sesuatu. Hal itu dilakukannya dengan senyum yang bagiku terlihat bahagia. Ketika matanya menyiratkan dia telah kehilangan begitu banyak, ketika dia merasakan sakit hati yang begitu besar, dia menanggungnya dengan lapang dada. Ketika orang-orang yang kutahu kemudian mencemohnya malah menyerang dari belakangnya, dia tetap tegar._

 _Bagiku kakek kemudian terlihat sesuatu seperti orang baik dan aku ingin seperti itu._

 _Meski aku dimusuhi. Meski aku disakiti dan dibenci aku akan menanggungnya. Aku akan menolong semuanya agar hati mereka bisa tersenyum. Aku akan melakukan itu._

 _Hingga bahkan ketika aku mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya dan kenapa ada rubah besar dalam diriku, kenapa tatapan warga desa begitu dendam dan membenciku aku akan menanggungnya. Aku akan merubahnya dengan tindakanku yang tanpa pamrih. Aku akan memutus rantai kebencian dengan tindakan egoisku ini._

 _Aku ingin jadi sama seperti kakek dan orang sepertiku hanyalah orang yang akan terlupakan namun aku akan mendapatkan bayaran untuk itu._

 _Emosi mereka, senyum bahagia mereka yang kutolong. Aku akan meraih pemahaman yang jauh lebih dalam lagi._

 _Aku puas dengan itu... Hingga kemudian aku lelah akan realita..._

 _Tangan ini tanpa kusadari telah terlumur banyak darah. Jiwa ini telah begitu kotor._

 _Meski begitu... Meski begitu, aku ingin tetap menolong yang lainnya._

 _Karena menolong yang lain adalah perbuatan yang tidak pernah salah bagi sosokku yang telah berubah menjadi mesin ini._

 **[~]**

Naruto berhenti sebentar dan menoleh ke belakang ketika dia melewati jalanan kota yang telah sepi karena waktu telah berlalu begitu malam. Ketika segala urusan yang berkaitan dengan Gawain dan Scathach telah selesai, dia kini hanya tinggal menunggu kabar mereka jika seandainya dia dibutuhkan.

Jalanan telah begitu sepi. Tidak ada lagi orang yang berada pada luar. Mungkin hanya bar-bar dan tempat prostitusi yang masih ramai pada malam selarut ini tapi itu berada pada bagian kerajaan yang lain. Tidak pada jalan yang Naruto lalui ini menuju ke penginapan tempatnya tinggal.

Ini sebenarnya adalah jalan pintas. Tidak banyak yang berani lewat sini karena hanya kegelapan yang akan menemani. mungkin sinar bulan juga menyapa hanya sinarnya tidaklah terang hingga menimbulkan bayang-bayang yang menakutkan. Lolongan yang terdengar disekitar jalan ini rasanya akan membuat hati begitu bergetar dan jantung terpacu. Ini menyeramkan. Jalanan ini menyeramkan tapi tidak bagi Naruto.

Naruto hanya melaluinya dengan santai tanpa ada keraguan dan rasa takut. Ketika dia telah berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang begitu menakutkan hingga takdir dunia berada pada pundaknya, hal seperti ini hanyalah hal remeh untuknya.

Meskipun begitu dia tidak menyukai hal lain ketika dia lewat sendirian pada jalanan ini.

Seperti sepasang mata tengah mengawasinya, mengincarnya layaknya predator mengincar buruannya. Ketika Naruto berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, dia tidak melihat apapun.

Apakah hanya perasaannya saja?

Naruto bergeming.

Tidak.

Ini bukan perasaannya. Hal tadi adalah peringatan dari dirinya. Lalu ketika peringatan tadi membuatnya harus menutup mata untuk memastikannya, Naruto kemudian tenggelam dalam menarik energi alam. Sensornya meraung. Semua kemudian terasa.

Udara yang bergerak. Serangga yang bernyanyi pada malam hari lewat suaranya. Anjing yang bicara lewat lolongan.

Hingga kemudian sosok yang mengawasi dirinya.

Dia tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Sosok itu terlihat membentuk siluet seorang perempuan dengan bentuk tubuh demi-human— manusia yang memiliki ciri binatang pada tubuh mereka.

Kau bisa menyembunyikan keberadaanmu tapi kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan hawa kehidupanmu yang terlacak dalam mode pertapa dan apa yang akan kau perbuat.

Ketika sosok itu terlihat dalam Sensornya melempar jarum kepadanya, Naruto mengambil satu langkah mundur untuk menghindari serangan yang mengarah padanya. Dua jarum yang mengarah padanya hanya mengenai jalanan dan dia bisa merasakan sosok yang mengincarnya tersentak.

Ketika Naruto kemudian membuka matanya, dia lalu menatap atap dimana penyerangnya berada yang tidak tampak sama sekali secara kasat mata.

Naruto kemudian mengambil satu kunai cabang tiga dari kantong belakangnya dan melemparkannya dengan cepat ke sana.

Penyerangnya menghindar tapi Naruto kemudian melakukan Hiraishin dibelakangnya dan menebas begitu cepat hingga penyerangnya terkaget dan terkena sayatan kunainya pada bagian lengan.

Sayatan itu terlalu dangkal tapi hal itu sudah dari mampu untuk mewujudkan penyerangnya yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan wajah yang separuh tertutup pada bagian mulut. Dua telinga harimau? Kucing? Naruto akan menyebutnya telinga hewan terlihat menegang.

Pembunuh bayaran. Assasins yang mengincarnya itu terlihat begitu waspada sekali padanya. Ketika serangan diam-diam yang dia lakukan tidaklah berhasil dan kini harus berhadapan dengan Naruto yang masih memandangnya dalam pandangan datar, hal itu menurut Assasins yang ternyata bernama Kuroka itu mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Bagaimana Uzumaki Naruto mampu melihat serangannya yang datang tiba-tiba? Dia sudah memilih waktu menyerang yang tepat. Lokasi yang dilalui petualang itu juga pas untuk dilakukan pembunuhan dan Kuroka sendiri telah menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya dengan sangat sempurna dan selama ini tidak pernah ada yang bisa merasakannya apalagi melihatnya.

Petualang kelas atas ada yang pernah Kuroka bunuh dengan cara ini. Ini adalah cara membunuh yang paling aman dan efisien selama ini dari yang Kuroka tahu.

Meskipun begitu, rasanya Kuroka tidak akan menyangka lawannya kali ini bisa melihat semua yang dia lakukan diawal.

Hal itu sendiri mungkin bagi Kuroka adalah hal yang aneh, namun bagi Naruto apa yang dilakukan Kuroka hanyalah bagian kecil dari Shinobi yang biasa lakukan pada dunianya. Mungkin Kuroka sedikit lebih baik karena Naruto sampai harus masuk ke dalam mode Pertapa untuk bisa merasakannya dengan sensornya, namun lebih dari itu Kuroka bagi Naruto terlihat biasa saja.

Ketika Naruto telah melawan Gawain ataupun Scathach dia telah membuat bayangan seberapa kekuatan yang harus dia keluarkan untuk musuhnya di dunia ini- kerajaan ini lebih tepatnya.

''Siapa yang mengirimmu?'' Naruto bertanya lebih dahulu memecah keheningan. Suara datar miliknya terasa membuat merinding pada diri Kuroka.

Tapi Kuroka tidak mau bicara. Dia tidak bisa bicara karena dia tahu bagaimanapun dia bicara itu tidaklah berguna. Itu hanya akan merugikan dirinya sendiri. Jadi dengan keberanian yang masih ada, Kuroka mengeluarkan dua buah belati dari sarungnya yang terpasang pada pangkal paha.

Selain itu mata Kuroka kini mencoba mencari jalan lain untuk kabur. Celah kecil saja lebih dari cukup. Kuroka bukanlah seorang petarung satu lawan satu yang hebat. Dia lebih hebat dalam serangan kejutan dan karena itulah dia menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang Assasins. Kuroka mengerti jika dia melawan Uzumaki Naruto yang berada pada hadapannya sekarang ini, dia hanya akan mengalami kekalahan jadi dia hanya bisa mundur saja.

Tapi apakah Naruto akan membiarkan itu?

Naruto yang tidak mendapat jawaban apapun kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang. Jika Assasins pada hadapannya tidak mau bicara makan itu tinggal dia paksa saja. Dengan satu kali hentakan kakinya, Naruto tahu-tahu sudah ada pada hadapan Assasins dengan mengayunkan Kunai miliknya secara vertikal.

Kuroka sendiri yang melihat kecepatan itu hanya mengambil satu langkah mundur menghindari dan membalas dengan menebas menggunakan belati miliknya. Belati ini sudah dilengkapi dengan racun jadi jika terkena satu kali sayatan saja sebenarnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membunuh monster besar sekalipun. Kuroka mengincar bagian terdekat dengan harapan ada keberuntungan untuk mengenai Naruto namun itu ditangkis dengan Kunai lainnya yang tiba-tiba ada pada satu tangan Naruto yang lain.

Naruto dan Kuroka beradu beberapa ayunan senjata hingga kemudian kabut tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka. Kabut ini tidak normal dan Naruto tahu bahwa kabut ini mungkin saja adalah perbuatan Assasins pada hadapannya dan itu tidaklah salah. Ketika kabut semakin menebal, Kuroka lalu kemudian melemparkan satu belatinya yang mengarah cepat padanya. Naruto hanya menghindarinya tapi instingnya berteriak untuk menghindar secara lebih. Dia melihat ada lingkaran sihir pada tangan Kuroka dan belati yang dia lempar tadi bercahaya.

Itu akan meledak dan ledakan yang terjadi setelahnya membuka celah untuk Kuroka agar kabur.

Kuroka telah gagal di awal dan dia tidak peduli jika seandainya Uzumaki Naruto yang dia incar tadi terluka karena serangan tadi. Iya jika terluka tapi jika tidak? Kuroka tidak mampu mengambil resiko seperti itu.

Jadi Kuroka hanya berlari menembus kabut yang telah dia buat dengan sihirnya. Ketika kemudian dia sampai pada jalanan lainnya dan saat Kuroka merasa telah aman, dia baru berani membuka penutup separuh wajahnya dan menghela nafas besar.

Itu tadi sangat-sangat berbahaya. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan bahwa dirinya berada dekat dengan kematian ketika berhadapan dengan Uzumaki Naruto petualang kelas atas tersebut.

Biarlah ini jadi kegagalan asalkan dia bisa menggunakan ini sebagai pelajaran untuk serangan membunuh berikutnya.

Ya Kuroka berpikir demikian.

Sayangnya takdir tidak sebaik itu untuknya hari ini.

 _''Kau mau kabur?''_

Kuroka berjengit ketika suara terdengar tepat pada sebelah telinganya. Dia melompat dan melihat hanya udara kosong di belakangnya tadi.

Hah... Hah... Hah... Apa itu tadi?

 _''Bisakah kau kabur dariku nona?''_

Suara itu datang lagi dari belakangnya dan Kuroka menebas belatinya ke belakang.

Sayang tebasan belatinya gagal dan pergelangan tangan Kuroka terpegang lebih dulu oleh sesuatu dan kuncian yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak menguncinya. Ketika Kuroka melihatnya, dia melihat lilitan kayu melilit tubuhnya dan Uzumaki Naruto tanpa luka apapun kemudian muncul dari kehampaan udara pada hadapannya.

Bagaimana bisa? Kuroka tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi dalam sekejap barusan.

Mata petualang itu terlihat seperti mata predator yang mengincarnya. Itu terlihat seperti mata harimau dan Kuroka bergetar takut pada tubuhnya.

''Siapa yang mengirimmu?''

''...''

''Siapa?''

''...''

Ketika Kuroka ditanya sekali lagi kemudian oleh Naruto dan Kuroka tetap tidak bisa menjawabnya, Naruto terlihat seperti jengah kemudian. Bahkan ketika seperti ini Assasins ini masih terlihat loyal saja jadi demi tuannya. Jika seperti itu Naruto kemudian hanya mengambil Kunainya dan berniat membunuhnya.

Bagi Kuroka dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini maka takdirnya sudahlah terkunci. Dia sudah pasrah namun dia tetap tidak akan bicara karena jika dia bicara maka nyawa adiknya yang tengah sakit adalah yang dia pertaruhkan meski kemudian air mata menetes karena dia terbayang tidak mampu lagi untuk ada bagi adik tersayangnya, Kuroka hanya akan menerima kematian ini dengan terbuka.

Dia adalah Assasins dan tangannya telah banyak berlumur darah.

Mungkin inilah balasan untuknya sekarang karena semua dosa membunuh yang dia lakukan.

Ketika rasa sakit telah siap Kuroka terima keheningan menyapa kemudian. Dia tidak mengira bahwa Kunai yang mengarah untuk menembus kepalanya terhenti dan Uzumaki Naruto menatap Kuroka sang Assasins.

Mata Assasins ini... Naruto terhenti karena ketika dia menatap mata ini, mata ini mengingatkannya pada satu hal.

Naruto kemudian menghela nafasnya dan kemudian berbalik berjalan. Dia tidak jadi membunuh Assasins ini.

Assasins ini masihlah bisa berubah. Masih bisa berubah karena dia memiliki mata yang memancarkan hal yang Naruto tahu betul.

''Pulanglah dan tanyakan lagi pada hatimu apa yang kau perbuat ini benar atau tidak. Apa orang yang tersayang untukmu akan setuju dengan jalan hidupmu ini atau tidak nona.'' Naruto sempat terhenti lalu memandang Assasins yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya karena dia tidak jadi dibunuh dan lebih tidak percaya lagi ketika Naruto berkata demikian padanya. Naruto hanya memandang lelah Assasins itu dan kemudian berjalan hingga menghilang dari pandangan Assasins tersebut.

Bukan Naruto tidak berniat membunuh Assasins tersebut. Hanya saja ketika mata penyesalan itu tersirat pada saat terakhir Assasins itu, Naruto tahu Assasins itu masihlah punya kesempatan.

Ya... Kesempatan untuk hidup lebih baik dan berubah.

Setidaknya Naruto memberi hal itu padanya.

 **[...Tbc ah... :v...]**

 _Hamba tidak berniat membuat fic tentang pertarungan sih untuk chapter ini. Hanya chapter yang nguras emosi aja pas awal-awalnya. Lagipula Naruto juga terlihat overpower dan Kuroka_ _hamba memang_ _buat tidak berdaya dengan mudah. Assasins kan bukan petar_ _ung satu lawan satu yang baik. Itu menurut hamba. Selain itu_ _chapter ini_ _hamba memang_ _buat secara straight! Lurus tanpa basa basi! :v_

 _Ah... Senang lagi bisa update fic receh ini. Terima kasih dukungan kalian semua para pembaca. Hamba sangat menghargainya. Untuk selanjutnya akan diusahakan update secara teratur. Itu pun jika kerjaan tidak sedang menumpuk._

 _Salam hangat hamba ya... Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian semua_ _._

 _RiesA AfieLa out~_


	13. Chapter 12

_Ahahaha... Maaf telat baru update setelah sekian lama. Kerjaan masih numpuk meskipun Covid 19 menerjang begitu derasnya. Rasa ketar-ketir yang begitu ketara pada setiap orang membuatku juga takut terkadang tapi itu hanya akan membebani pikiran yang bisa berakibat penurunan imun tubuh saja jadi aku serasa berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menggubris Covid 19 dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannku. Berhubung kali ini baru libur akhirnya kuputuskan mengangkat kedua jemariku untuk menulis lagi. Aku update yang Stranded dulu ya karena banyak PM untuk kisah kecil ini. Lain kali aku akan update A Love for the Queen yang memang sudah waktunya update tapi aku belum punya waktu menulis bagian akhir chapternya._

 _Akan ada sedikit kejutan pada bagian akhir Chapter ini kuharap kalian menyukainya. Plot untuk kisah ini sudah jadi begitu juga untuk a Love for the Queen dan aku berterima kasih untuk sahabat terbaikku ketika kami masih memiliki satu nama pena. Meski kita terpisah jauh sekarang setidaknya chat kami masih bisa terhubung apalagi dengan keadaan Covid 19 ini yang mengharuskannya untuk libur dan stay at home sementara aku masih berkutat dengan lembaran kertas, chat kami cukup terjalin lebih sering._

 _Udah dulu ah curhatnya. Nikmati chapter yang sudah lama kalian tunggu dan ingat untuk stay at home jika tidak punya kepentingan begitu banyak misalnya bekerja atau belanja keperluan sembako. Bantu mereka juga yang membutuhkan jika kita mampu ya._

 **[-]**

Naruto terhenti sebentar pada depan pintu penginapan tempatnya menginap selama dia tinggal pada kerajaan ini. Hal yang barusan terjadi padanya malam ini adalah apa yang membuat Naruto tidak lekas mengetuk pintu penginapan. Diserang oleh Assassin hingga Naruto bisa membunuh Assassin itu dengan begitu mudahnya tapi tidak dia lakukan karena dia melihat Assassin itu memiliki mata yang hampir saja sama dengan dirinya membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa kini dia jelas diincar oleh seseorang. Naruto rasa dia tidak pernah menyinggung siapapun pada kerajaan ini karena dia selalu bersikap merendah meski dia akhir-akhir ini namanya cukup disorot hingga dia direkrut oleh Scathach dan Gawain yang notabene atas perintah dari Michael Asteria ingin mendapatkan bantuan darinya dan dia mengiyakan itu. Apakah karena bangsawan yang dia buat malu karena menyelamatkan Sakura adalah orang yang mengincar Naruto hingga bangsawan itu sampai menyuruh Assassin untuk membunuhnya adalah alasan yang mungkin tengah ada pada pikirannya karena hanya bangsawan itu yang dia singgung selama Naruto berada pada dunia ini. Jika begitu rasanya Assassin yang gagal untuk menghabisinya tadi akan melapor pada bangsawan yang mengirimnya dan mungkin nantinya bangsawan itu akan melakukan lagi upaya untuk membunuhnya.

Jika sudah begitu maka Naruto tidak akan memberikan kesempatan kedua. Jika Assassin yang gagal tadi cukup pintar untuk mengerti bahwa Naruto bukanlah seseorang yang bisa diusik dengan mudah maka bangsawan yang mengirim Assassin itu tentu tidak ingin melakukan hal yang bodoh karena jika sampai itu terjadi maka Naruto akan memburu bangsawan itu dan membunuhnya karena sudah mencoba untuk membunuhnya padahal Naruto tidak melakukan hal yang salah.

Naruto adalah orang yang mencoba untuk selalu melakukan kebaikan tapi jika dia diusik maka dia juga akan membalas terlebih ketika menghabisi seseorang yang berperingai buruk adalah sesuatu yang Naruto biasa lakukan.

Tapi pikirkan saja itu nanti dan biarkan waktu yang mengawal apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti karena sekarang Naruto menarik nafas lelah dan mengetuk pintu penginapan, berharap nona Yasaka masihlah terbangun untuk membukakan pintu untuknya. Naruto ingin segera beristirahat dan mungkin dia akan mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa Naruto yang berniat mengantar Sakura pulang bisa diundur hingga pertolongan Naruto pada kerajaan ini selesai besok paginya saja. Lagipula mungkin saja Sakura sudah tertidur pada saat waktu sekarang.

Mengetuk pintu dan menunggu beberapa saat adalah apa yang Naruto lakukan hingga kemudian suara kunci pintu dibuka terdengar dan pintu yang menghalangi Naruto masuk tertarik ke dalam. Cahaya terang masih menghiasi bagian dalam penginapan yang berasal dari batu sihir yang direndam oleh air dan ditaruh pada bagian atas lemari kayu pada belakang meja penerimaan tamu penginapan.

Sosok wanita ayu berambut pirang panjang membukakan pintu untuknya. Tingginya hanya sampai sebatas hidung Naruto namun dia memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Sungguh disayangkan terkadang Naruto berpikir bahwa wanita baik seperti Yasaka yang berada pada hadapannya ini harus menikah dengan pria brengsek dahulu.

''Naruto-san. Anda sudah pulang? Mari segera masuk.'' Kata wanita itu dan Naruto mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam. Yasaka lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya lagi sebelum bertanya. ''Anda sudah makan malam Naruto-san?'' Tanyanya.

Nah untuk itu sebenarnya belum. Sejak pagi sampai sekarang Naruto belumlah makan lagi. Dia hanya sarapan ketika keluar dari penginapan dan setelah kembali dari tempat Scathach dan Gawain, Naruto tidak sempat mencari makanan pada bar. Lagipula untuknya yang merupakan Shinobi, menahan rasa lapar bukanlah suatu hal yang asing. Naruto merasa lelah dan sebenarnya dia ingin beristirahat jadi dia ingin berkata pada Yasaka bahwa dia sudah makan saja tapi Yasaka keburu menyelanya.

''Anda pasti belum makan kan? Akan kubuatkan makanan dahulu ya.''

''Tidak perlu nona Yasaka.'' Tolak Naruto halus. Ini sudah malam dan seharusnya wanita ini sudah beristirahat. Dia pastilah sangat lelah mengurus penginapan dan mengurus putri semata wayangnya; Kunou dan itu terlihat pada wajah ayu Yasaka.

Naruto tidak ingin merepotkannya.

''Tidak. Tidak. Aku akan siapkan makanan untukmu Naruto-san. Kau pasti jelas belum makan.'' Kata Yasaka dan Naruto ingin menyelanya tapi tatapan Yasaka mengisyaratkannya untuk jujur. ''Jangan berbohong dengan mengatakan kau sudah makan Naruto-san. Aku rasa aku sudah hafal bahwa kau suka menahan laparmu bukan?''

Naruto yang tadinya ingin menyela Yasaka menutup lagi mulutnya. Perihal tersebut tidaklah salah dan untuk Naruto yang sudah tinggal cukup lama dan sekarang cukup dekat dengan Yasaka dimana Naruto seingatnya pernah berkata bahwa dia itu orang yang tahan lapar, Yasaka mungkin mengingatnya dan memastikan bahwa Naruto selalu mendapatkan makan pada penginapannya secara tepat waktu.

Akhirnya Naruto mengalah saja dan mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Pandangan Yasakan yang tadi menatapnya cukup keras perlahan melembut. Yasaka tidak menyukai kebohongan. Sangat tidak suka apalagi setelah kejadian dengan mantan suaminya dahulu jadi Naruto membiarkan Yasaka pergi ke belakang dan dia duduk pada meja yang biasa dia gunakan ketika sarapan pagi.

Menunggu sebentar hingga Yasaka kembali dari belakang dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan, Naruto melihat nampan yang diletakkan Yasaka pada hadapannya berisi makanan yang sederhana. Roti gandum yang dibelah tengah dan diisi dengan telur dan tomat juga selada yang mana ada saus berwarna coklat dari kacang _Castela_ yang ditumbuk dan dibumbui dengan garam juga lada terlihat lezat untuk disantap dan mengucapkan kalimat khas yang biasa diucapkannya sebelum makan dengan menyatukan telapak tangan sebagai tanda, Naruto mulai memakan makanannya dengan tenang disertai dengan Yasaka yang duduk didepannya dan menemani dirinya.

Biasanya ini akan terasa canggung ketika Naruto hanya diam saja ketika memakan makanannya tapi sekarang Naruto sudah lumayan dekat Yasaka jadi dia menanyakan beberapa hal pada wanita tersebut. Terutama perihal Sakura.

''Nona Yasaka, bagaimana dengan gadis yang datang kemari atas perintahku?'' Tanya Naruto disela-sela makannya.

''Dia berada pada kamar yang kusediakan bersebelahan pada kamarmu Naruto-san.'' Jawab Yasaka. ''Gadis yang malang. Beruntungnya dia bertemu dirimu.''

''Ya, dia memang gadis yang malang jadi aku menolongnya. Dia seharusnya bisa mendapatkan hidup yang jauh lebih baik mulai sekarang setelah aku membawanya pulang nanti.''

''Ah, iya. Dia tadi berkata bukan berasal dari kerajaan ini. Menjadi budak adalah sesuatu yang teramat sangat sulit. Kau sangat baik sekali Naruto-san. Kau seperti seorang _Saint_ kau tahu?'' Yasaka tersenyum padanya.

Merasa geli dengan ucapan barusan, Naruto hanya memberikan tawa sebentar yang hambar. Dia jelas bukan _Saint_. Jangan samakan dia dengan orang suci.

''Aku tidak sebaik itu.''

''Tidak. Tidak. Jika itu adalah Naruto-san aku sangat merasa dia adalah orang yang baik.'' Kata Yasaka. ''Jika tidak kau tentu tidak akan melakukan semua itu untuk gadis itu bukan? Bahkan juga untukku dan puteriku.''

Naruto menatap Yasaka setelah dia menelan makanannya. Mata miliknya bertemu dengan mata emas wanita itu dan mata itu mengingatkannya bagaimana wanita bertemu dengannya.

Awalnya ini hanyalah penginapan yang terlihat kumuh dari luar. Temboknya berlumut dan terkesan rendahan. Meski begitu bagi Naruto yang kala itu pertama kali menginjakkan kaki pada kota dan mencari tempat tinggal, penginapan ini serasa memanggilnya.

Dia menuruti panggilan harfiah yang menggerakkan hatinya dan menemui wanita yang berada pada belakang meja penerimaan. Wajahnya terlihat kusut; sangat kusut meskipun Naruto melihat berkas kecantikan menempel pada wanita itu. Seperti pikiran begitu banyak tengah dipikirkan oleh wanita ini. Naruto kala itu sebenarnya enggan untuk membuyarkan lamunan berat wanita itu tapi karena dia diburu oleh waktu karena dia telah amat lelah setelah menjalankan Quest secara beruntun maka Naruto memanggil wanita itu kemudian dan mengetahui namanya setelah wanita itu menerima uang dari Naruto untuk mennginap selama sebulan disini.

Satu dua hari semua terasa nyaman saja. Meski memiliki wajah kusut dan pikiran yang berat, pelayanan penginapan ini tidaklah buruk. Makanan yang diberikan juga baik dan Naruto juga berkenalan dengan puteri dari wanita pemilik penginapan bernama Kunou yang manis yang masih berumur delapan tahun.

Hingga pada malam ketiga rasa nyaman yang diterima Naruto berubah ketika pada malam hari setelah dia terbangun karena mimpi buruk dan berniat turun untuk mencari air minum dia mendengar pertengkaran.

Itu adalah pertengkaran wanita dan seorang pria. Pria itu memaki-maki wanita pemilik penginapan bernama Yasaka dan melukai wanita itu. Dia bahkan terlihat membawa kantong uang yang Naruto tahu itu adalah kantong uang yang dia berikan sebagai biaya penginapan dan dia meneriakkan kata-kata judi. Dia melihat Yasaka menangis juga berteriak berkata bahwa pria itu sangat kejam sebelum kemudian kaki pria itu menginjak-injak Yasaka. Naruto melihat itu semua dan dia ingin bergerak untuk menghentikan pertengkaran ini tapi ketika dia mendengar pria itu mengatakan juga akan menjual Kunou sebagai budak untuk melunasi hutang dimana dia sudah menggadaikan penginapan ini pada komplotan Rentenir kota, sesuatu pada kesadaran Naruto terasa hilang dan dengan begitu cepat Naruto sudah mencengkram leher pria itu dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Pria itu yang dicengkram olehnya berteriak-teriak dan memaki dirinya tapi Naruto mendiamkannya dengan memberikan tekanan membunuh padanya hingga pria itu berkeringat dingin. Naruto lalu kemudian hanya mengambil kantung uang yang dipegang oleh pria itu dan membawa pria itu keluar penginapan lalu melemparkannya dan menutup pintu kemudian setelah memberikan pandangan begitu tajam yang mengisyaratkan pria itu untuk pergi.

Naruto lalu membangunkan Yasaka. Mendudukkan wanita itu pada kursi dan mengobati luka memar yang diterima Yasaka. Yasaka berterima kasih begitu banyak untuknya dan bercerita bahwa itu adalah suaminya. Suami yang hanya bertindak kejam padanya dan tidak pernah memberikan apapun pada Yasaka selain rasa sakit. Sering berbohong juga pergi dengan wanita lain dari uang hasil kerja Yasaka dan punya banyak hutang hingga dia ingin menjual Kunou untuk melunasi semua hutangnya. Dari Yasaka pula Naruto tahu bahwa pria tadi menggunakan trik untuk menipu orang tua Yasaka agar mau menikahkan putrinya dengan pria itu dan setelah kedua orang tua Yasaka tiada, sifat asli pria itu terlihat terlebih pria itu tidak mencintai Yasaka dan Yasaka juga tidak pernah mencintai pria itu.

Naruto sendiri yang merasa trenyuh mendengar kisah Yasaka lalu melakukan sesuatu untuk wanita itu.

Jika dia bukan suami yang pantas untuk Yasaka, Yasaka berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Maka Naruto memberikan dukungan pada Yasaka dan mengatakan akan melunasi semua hutang Yasaka dari pria itu dengan catatan Yasaka memutuskan hubungannya dengan pria itu dan Naruto akan melindungi mereka selama dia tinggal pada penginapan ini.

Yasaka yang kala itu begitu terkejut dengan dukungan dari Naruto apalagi dia tahu dari rumor bahwa Naruto adalah petualang kelas atas yang cukup disegani hanya bisa menangis dan mengucapkan begitu banyak rasa terima kasih.

Tapi semua tidak berakhir begitu saja dengan mudah. Ketika Naruto dan Yasakan sudah berniat membayar hutang pegadaian, rentenir yang dihutangi oleh suami Yasaka rupanya juga licik dan mengatakan bahwa hutang dari suami Yasaka hanya bisa dibayar dengan Yasaka menjadi budak. Melihat ketamakan rentenir inilah, Naruto merasa muak dan membayar begitu banyak untuk rentenir itu agar tidak menganggu Yasaka lagi setelah pembicaraan begitu alot dan melihat dalam pandangan terakhir yang menentukan nasib Rentenir itu kemudian hari karena Naruto tahu bahwa rentenir itu pasti akan kembali dengan cara yang licik lainnya untuk mendapatkan Yasaka karena wanita itu walaupun sudah menikah, dia masihlah begitu cantik. Naruto mengakui itu jadi demi Yasaka dan tanpa diketahui oleh wanita itu, Naruto kemudian menghabisi rentenir itu beserta komplotannya, menemukan fakta bahwa rentenir itu sudah melakukan banyak kejahatan sekalian Naruto membunuh juga suami Yasaka karena Naruto mengetahui bahwa suami Yasaka juga berniat untuk membunuh Yasaka agar bisa menjual Kunou dikemudian hari nanti.

Setelah semua masalah Yasaka terselesaikan, wanita itu kemudian bisa berdiri mandiri sekarang. Uang penginapan bisa digunakan untuk mereparasi penginapan dan Yasaka sangat berterima kasih kepada Naruto atas segala kebaikannya. Tanpa Yasaka dan Naruto sadari juga mereka juga menjadi cukup akrab setelaj itu hingga mungkin Yasaka memiliki perasaan lebih yang tidak Naruto ketahui. Apalagi ketika melihat juga Kunou puterinya yang begitu dekat dengan petualang ini.

''Semua orang yang punya hati pasti akan melakukan hal yang kulakukan nona Yasaka.''

''Tidak. Hanya mereka yang punya hati emas yang mau melakukan sesuatu seperti yang Naruto-san lakukan dan itu begitu luar biasa.'' Yasaka memberikan senyuman ayu miliknya. ''Anda begitu luar biasa hebat dimataku.''

''Ah... Terima kasih kalau begitu.'' Jujur saja Naruto tidak biasa menerima pujian tapi jika dia mengelak lagi maka Yasaka pasti akan terus mengatakan bahwa dia orang yang baik. Dia lebih baik mengalah dan mencoba untuk mengubah alur bicara saja dengan bertanya sesuatu yang selalu membuat Yasaka antusias. ''Bagaimana dengan Kunou hari ini nona Yasaka?''

Seperti seolah mendapatkan suatu semangat, Yasaka entah mengapa selalu terlihat senang ketika Naruto menanyakan kabar gadis kecil yang sudah tertidur ketika dia pulang dari luar. Rasanya seperti istri yang mengatakan kegiatan anaknya pada suaminya ketika suaminya pulang bekerja, Yasaka mulai bercerita. ''Kunou hari ini kau tahu Naruto-san, dia mulai belajar membuat kue dan juga...''

Yasaka bercerita dan Naruto menyimak sembari memakan makanannya. Dalam waktu tengah malam itu hubungan keduanya tanpa mereka sadari telah begitu terikat dan Naruto tidak begitu menyadarinya.

 **[2]**

''Bangsat! Kenapa kau bisa gagal bodoh?'' Issei Silvaria berteriak sembari memberikan tendangan pada Kuroka yang melapor padanya akaan kegagalannya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat begitu marah, geram dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk. Kuroka yang ditendangnya hanya tersungkur tanpa memberikan perlawanan. Meskipun sebenarnya Kuroka bisa membunuh Issei dengan mudah, tapi karena status bangsawan Issei dan juga nyawa adik Kuroka yang ditanggung oleh Issei sepenuhnya membuat Kuroka menerima begitu saja kemarahan Issei.

''Tu-tuan Issei, maafkan hamba.'' Kuroka memohon. ''Hamba akan lakukan yang terbaik lain kali.''

''Lain kali? Jangan bercanda Kuroka. Kau sudah gagal dan aku tidak menyukai kegagalan! Lagipula dia sudah melihat wajahmu dan dia mungkin sudah mengetahui akulah yang mengirimmu. Sialan!'' Issei menendang lagi Kuroka. ''Dasar tidak becus wanita jalang! Dia akan mengincarku jika begini.''

''Tu-tuan Issei, tuan Issei.'' Kuroka masih menahan tendangan Issei padanya. ''Uzumaki Naruto tidak tahu siapa tuan. Dia melepaskan hamba tanpa tahu tuan yang mengirim hamba tuan Issei!''

''Hah?'' Issei menghentikan tendangannya pada Kuroka. ''Kau berbohong?!'' Gertak Issei yang disambut gelengan cepat Kuroka. Melihat mata Kuroka yang menyiratkan kejujuran membuat Issei mendengus dan mendaratkan pantatnya kembali pada sofa. ''Hmph! Jika begitu baguslah. Jangan kecewakan aku lain kali Kuroka! Bunuh petualang itu secepatnya.''

''B-baik tuan Issei. Baik.'' Kata Kuroka dengan kembali berlutut. ''Tapi bisakah hamba mendapatkan bantuan kali ini tuan Issei? Hamba sungguh tidak bisa menghadapi petualang itu sendirian. Dia... Dia terlalu kuat.''

'' _Fuck!_ Sekuat apa memangnya petualang itu bangsat!'' Issei menggertak lagi dengan penuh kemarahan dan Kuroka bergetar tidak berani menjawabnya. ''Meskipun dia kuat dia pasti punya kelemahan! Hah! Aku harus mengurus ini juga secepatnya sebelum pertemuan dengan keluarga bangsawan lain untuk membahas rencana kudeta.'' Issei menarik nafasnya. Matanya berapi-api. ''Baiklah kalau begitu aku kirimkan bantuan untukmu. Temui dia di gereja bagian timur kota ini dan katakan aku menyuruhnya untuk membantumu.''

Ah... Kuroka terdiam mematung ketika dia mendengar perkataan Issei. Seseorang yang berada pada gereja bagian timur dan seseorang yang merupakan bawahan paling setia dari Issei Silvaria yang juga merupakan Assassin paling handal dan berada diatas Kuroka.

''Tuan Issei, aku akan mendapatkan bantuannya?''

''Ya Kuroka-ku yang manis kau akan dapat bantuan dari seniormu yang sama-sama manisnya dengan dirimu.'' Mata Issei mengkilat ketika berkata saat itu.

''Kau akan dapat bantuan dari Asia Argento. Biarawati pembunuhku yang begitu manisnya.''


	14. Chapter 13

_Halo - halo! Jumpa lagi ya... Untung gak sampai lama aku bisa update lagi._

 _Senang sekali bahwa aku masih dinanti banyak pembaca. Bahkan mereka menjawab dengan sangat antusias sekali dan aku merasa senang bahwa tulisan kecilku yang lain mampu membawa inspirasi untuk Author baru lainnya. Aku juga masih belajar jadi harap belajar bersama-sama._

 _Berkaitan dengan Fiksi satu ini yang ditanyakan oleh banyak pembaca aku ingin bicara sesuatu. Fiksi ini memang harem tapi kalian tidak akan mendapati harem yang klise dimana banyak tokoh jatuh cinta dengan mudahnya. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin menyajikan itu. Aku selalu mencoba membuat kisah romance yang bisa menghibur dan meskipun ini fiksi harem, kuharap romance yang kurangkai bisa juga menghibur. Kalian juga akan mendapati bagaimana cinta dalam sekali pandang atau cinta yang bersemi seiring waktu. Meskipun fiksi ini bertajuk Harem tapi Naruto kurasa akan menentang bahwa dia memang punya harem hingga dikejar-kejar... Yah bisa kalian bayangkan sendirilah. Untuk Sakura Elf-pun porsi Romance dimana dia jatuh cinta pada Naruto ada waktunya pada Arc tersendiri. Aku telah meletakkan pondasinya agar romance Naruto dan gadis Elf itu ada. Itupun sama dengan Gabriel atau gadis lainnya._

 _Terima kasih untuk RevanovSithLord yang selalu perhatian padaku dan menanyakan kabarku. Aku baik-baik saja kawan. Terus dukung aku ya. Untuk para Author sepuh-sepuh lainnya yang sempat membaca tulisan receh ini kuharap kalian terus menulis dan bimbing kami ya._

 _Untuk author-author baru, terima kasih sudah menyajikan fiksi-fiksi baru yang segar. Aku membaca kisah kalian meski aku jarang berkomentar tapi aku bisa katakan ide kalian selalu segar. Mungkin ini masih tahap awal tapi kuyakin kalian pasti bisa membuat satu kisah besar nantinya._

 _Semoga fanfiksi Indonesia terus berkarya. Terutama untuk fandom Naruto x Highschool DxD._

 _Ps: Aku belum tahu mana yang harus aku update selanjutnya tapi itu bisa kisah Naruto-Hera atau Naruto dengan Danmachi._

 _Ps: Kisahku adalah kisah pelan. Jadi jangan minta tambah word ya. Terlalu cepat kisah aku nantinya kalau banyak word-nya. Seperti kataku di awal, nikmati saja kisah pelan ini._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

Naruto meminta kepada Sakura agar dia bisa menunda untuk mengantarkan Elf itu pulang kerumahnya karena adanya permintaan yang mendadak dari Scathach dan Gawain padanya kemarin dan dia menyanggupi permintaan dari Scathach dan Gawain itu.

Hal itu dimintanya ketika pagi hari setelah Sakura bangun dari tidurnya dan menemuinya di bawah. Duduk pada satu meja dengan ditemani kopi untuk dirinya dan teh untuk Sakura, Naruto mengutarakan permintaannya pada gadis Elf itu yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan oleh gadis Elf tersebut. Naruto bahkan juga memberikan kebebasan pada Sakura untuk melakukan apapun yang dia mau bahkan dia juga akan tetap menyukupi kebutuhan Sakura sampai Naruto mengantarkannya kembali pada tempatnya tinggal dahulu. Dia melakukan itu karena dia merasa tidak enak pada gadis Elf tersebut apalagi telah berjanji padanya.

Gadis Elf itu mengangguk begitu saja.

Tapi ketika Naruto bertanya apa yang mau dilakukan oleh Sakura, jawaban yang dia terima adalah hal yang membuatnya cukup terkejut.

Sakura merasa dia telah berhutang budi padanya. Gadis Elf itu berkata dirinya terlalu baik sampai mau seperti itu padanya yang hanya seorang mantan budak tanpa ada keinginan balik apapun dan karena itu Sakura ingin setidaknya untuk membalas kebaikannya dengan menjadi berguna untuk Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak pernah masalah dengan itu. Jika kau ingin menolong seseorang, tuntaskan hingga selesai. Itu adalah yang dia lakukan selama ini tapi Sakura, gadis Elf itu begitu kukuh ingin membalas budi dan membantunya dalam menyelesaikan permintaan Scathach dan Gawain meski Naruto tidak bisa bercerita tentang permintaan mereka lebih lanjut padanya karena itu adalah rahasia kerajaan. Naruto sempat bercerita dia ada permintaan dan Sakura ingin membantu permintaan yang diterima Naruto.

Naruto tentu saja menolaknya. Dia hanya ingin agar gadis Elf ini hidup sewajarnya saja tanpa mengerti apa itu dunia yang Naruto jalani. Apa yang akan dijalani Naruto ketika menerima permintaan Scathach sudah jelas bisa dia perkirakan dimana tangannya akan berbasuh dengan darah kembali. Dia sudah siap dengan itu tapi apakah gadis Elf ini siap?

Tentu saja tidak karena Naruto melihat gadis Elf ini sebagai gadis Elf biasa. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Tapi Sakura masih ngotot. Keras kepala. Gadis Elf itu bahkan sampai menggunakan taktik yang sangat tidak Naruto sukai.

Dia menangis memohon dan Naruto selalu akan merasa kalah dengan itu. Apalagi tatapan memohonnya itu begitu penuh dengan pengharapan.

Tapi Naruto memantapkan dirinya dan tetap menolaknya. Dia hanya berkata kemudian jika Sakura bisa membantu nona Yasaka mengelola penginapan yang dipunyai wanita itu sampai Naruto benar-benar selesai. Dia melihat wajah kekecewaan yang begitu besar setelah itu tapi Naruto berkata jika Sakura ingin membalas budi Naruto cukuplah gadis itu menyapanya setiap kali dia kembali ke penginapan dan memasak sesuatu untuknya.

Sakura lalu menyanggupi itu untuknya dan Naruto telah lega akan hal itu.

Gadis itu tidaklah harus sampai seperti itu padanya karena dia benar-benar tulus melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Terkadang Naruto tidak mengerti bahwa apa yang dilakukannya selalu memberi dampak yang jauh lebih besar dari yang terkira.

Lalu sekarang dalam perjalanannya, Naruto berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat dimana itu adalah tempat dimana dirinya dan Scathach juga Gawain saling bertemu pertama kali, mereka meminta agar Naruto menemui mereka pada tempat yang sama.

Dia melihat Scathach duduk pada sebuah batu. Tongkatnya diletakkan pada sampingnya.

Mungkin karena mendengar dirinya datang, Naruto melihat Scathach menoleh padanya, memberikannya senyuman.

''Tuan Naruto, kau datang lebih awal.''

Dia melihat Scathach mengangkat tangannya. Lingkaran sihir berwarna coklat muda kecil muncul dan berputar dan Naruto bisa mendengar gemuruh kecil dibelakangnya. Dia menoleh dan sebuah kursi dari tanah yang naik seolah memintanya untuk duduk.

Biru _Azure_ menatap merah _Ruby_ dan Naruto mengangguk kemudian. Dia kemudian duduk karena Scathach sudah menyediakan tempat duduk untuknya. Tidak sopan juga rasanya jika dia menolak tawaran itu.

''Anda sudah dari tadi?'' Tanya Naruto.

''Baru sebentar.'' Jawab Scathach yang mengambil tongkat sihir yang tadi disandarkannya disebelahnya. Wanita itu mengetuk tongkatnya dua kali ke tanah dan Naruto merasakan energi yang kemudian melingkupi mereka berdua.

Sebuah penghalang.

''Tidak ingin ada orang yang menguping pembicaraan kita bukan?'' Kata Scathach dan Naruto menyetujui itu.

''Dimana tuan Gawain?''

''Dia sedang ada urusan penting. Maafkan aku tapi tuan Michael yang ingin datang harus berhalangan karena ada sebuah tugas yang mendadak. Dia tidak bisa menemuimu di tempatnya karena itu akan membuat banyak orang lain berpikiran macam-macam.''

''Begitukah?'' Naruto mengerti akan hal itu. Politik dan cara bekerja mereka. Bangsawan yang akan memulai kudeta atau bahkan yang tidak sependapat dengan Michael tentu akan melihat bagaimana Michael Asteria bisa membuatnya bekerja sama dengannya dan itu akan membuat mereka yang berada pada sisi yang berlawanan dengan Michael pasti waspada.

Michael Asteria ingin tetap menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Naruto untuk saat ini.

Cukup pintar.

''Jadi... Apa tugasku?'' Naruto bertanya secara langsung. Dia tidak suka bertele-tele.

Scathach yang mendengarnya berkedip. Mungkin dia menyangka Naruto akan berbasa basi dahulu tapi sepertinya wanita itu salah.

Naruto bukan orang yang seperti itu.

''Tidak bisakah kita bicara hal ringan dahulu sebelum ke menu utama tuan Naruto?''

Naruto menggeleng. ''Aku tidak pernah suka pembukaan.''

''Astaga... Anda itu orangnya suka sekali serius sejak awal. Tidak kusangka demikian. Kupikir anda akan berbeda.''

''Berbeda maksud anda?''

''Banyak hal.'' Kata Scathach. ''Anda walau punya kekuatan sebesar itu bahkan tidak sombong dan selalu rendah hati. Anda bahkan selalu membantu yang kesusahan pada kerajaan ini.''

''Ah... Jadi anda memata-matai diriku? Kupikir itu menjelaskan kenapa aku selalu merasa diawasi.''

''Kami tentu akan selalu memastikan apakah orang yang ingin kami rekrut atau bekerjasama dengan kami punya kredibilitas yang baik. Dan ketika aku bisa melihat itu semua maka akan kulakukan tuan Naruto. Anda orang yang baik.''

''Jika kau bisa melakukan itu lalu kenapa tidak melakukannya pada jajaran ksatria yang satu jajaran denganmu nona Scathach? Dan jangan katakan aku baik nona. Anda tidak mengenalku sebaik itu.''

Jika kau menyaksikan berapa banyak yang telah kubunuh kau mungkin akan mengatakan hal yang lainnya.

Hal lain yang selalu didengar sejak dirinya kecil.

 _Iblis._

Naruto meringis mengingat itu lagi. Itu kenangan yang tidak pernah mengenakan sekali. Ironis sekali bagaimana iblis yang selalu mereka panggil justru yang menyelamatkan nyawa penduduk desa jauh lebih banyak dari yang mereka kira meski dia harus memenggal banyak nyawa untuk melakukannya. Jika saja dia sudah menyerah akan kemanusiaannya, tentang apa yang dipegang teguh hatinya mungkin Naruto sudah menjadi orang gila.

Hanya apa yang dipegang teguh dirinyalah yang membuatnya masih bertahan. Seperti seseorang yang berpegang teguh pada rakit yang digunakan untuk mengarungi sungai, itu adalah apa yang masih menjaga Naruto.

''Aku hanya mengatakan dari apa yang kulihat selama ini tuan Naruto. Jika itu masih belum cukup kupikir bisakah aku mengenal anda jauh lebih lagi agar aku mengerti anda?'' Scathach tersenyum dalam senyuman yang mengandung artian lain. Maksud tersembunyi yang tertangkap oleh mata Naruto dan Naruto membalasnya dengan menunjukkan wajah tidak sukanya. Sepertinya Scathach mengerti itu. ''Aku hanya bercanda tuan Naruto.''

''Aku sulit mempercayai itu.'' Jawab Naruto yang membuat Scathach tertawa kecil renyah.

Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa Scathach tertawa akan jawabannya.

''Anda sangat-sangat menarik tuan Naruto. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang. Aku menyukai itu.'' Scathach berkata lagi sesuatu yang Naruto mendengus. Dia tidak menjawab lagi karena dia tidak ingin bertele-tele seperti ini.

''Ah, maafkan aku jika itu membuatmu tidak nyaman tuan Naruto.''

''Jika kau sudah selesai membual maka bisakah kau langsung saja? Jika kau masih ingin membual maka aku akan pergi dari sini.''

Naruto berkata dengan wajah dan nada yang serius dimana itu sepertinya berefek dimana Scathach kini memandangnya cukup lama sebelum tersenyum lagi.

''Tentu tuan Naruto. Tentu.'' Kata Scathach. ''Maafkan aku tadi tapi baiklah aku akan bicara serius sekarang. Tentu anda sudah mengerti bagaimana situasi kerajaan ini bukan?''

Naruto mengangguk. Kerajaan ini dalam keadaan gawat.

''Tuan Michael ingin agar dia bisa fokus menghadapi persoalan tahta lebih dahulu. Itu artinya bagaimana para pewaris itu harus diawasi dan dilihat. Tuan Michael ingin mencoba menguji ketiga putra putri raja.''

''Lalu?''

''Tuan Michael kemudian menyerahkan bagian penyelesaian kudeta bangsawan kepada tuan Gawain dan aku juga jajaran lain yang dipercaya tuan Michael. Nona Grayfia salah satunya.''

''Aku pernah bertemu dengannya.''

''Oh benarkah? Dimanakah anda bertemunya?''

''Anda tidak perlu tahu itu kurasa. Anda bisa bertanya langsung pada nona Grayfia jika ingin tahu.'' Kata Naruto yang membuat Scathach cemberut.

Naruto mengabaikan hal itu dan menunggu Scathach bicara lagi setelah melihat Naruto adalah orang yang tidak bisa diajak bercanda sepertinya. Bukan tidak bisa hanya saja mungkin Scathach belum bisa membuat Naruto nyaman saja.

''Tuan Gawain mengumpulkan catatan siapa saja bangsawan yang terlibat dan bagaimana anggota Round Table ada yang mengikuti kudeta yang akan terjadi. Mengingat anda adalah petualang yang punya kemampuan seperti Assasin dimana anda bilang itu adalah kebanyakan kemampuan anda, tuan Gawain ingin memanfaatkan kekuatan anda untuk mengumpulkan informasi lebih lanjut lagi tentang rencana para bangsawan yang ingin melakukan kudeta. Kapankah mereka akan melakukan tindakan mereka itu lebih tepatnya.''

''Hanya mengumpulkan informasi? Tidak ada yang harus kubunuh?''

''Tidak. Karena tuan Gawain melihat bagaimana sikap anda selama ini, tuan Gawain berpikir anda tidak pernah menyukai membunuh sesama manusia.''

Naruto memang tidak menyukainya kecuali memang manusia itu pantas menerimanya.

''Untuk saat ini hanya itu yang dipinta tuan Naruto. Bisakah anda melakukannya?''

''Berapa waktu yang kupunya?''

''Kami berharap informasi itu dalam seminggu. Tapi mengingat bagaimana bangsawan-bangsawan itu juga memiliki Assasin yang bekerja dibawah mereka, kami berharap anda lebih hati-hati dan setidaknya dalam dua minggu paling lambat.''

Dua minggu ya? Naruto bisa melakukan itu dalam waktu kurang seminggu sebenarnya. Tapi jika itu yang diminta oleh mereka maka Naruto hanya bisa menyanggupinya. Dia tidak takut dengan Assasin lainnya karena Naruto percaya akan kemampuannya sendiri.

Justru Naruto pikir merekalah yang mungkin harus berhati-hati dengannya. Naruto selalu berpikir jauh kedepan daripada yang kebanyakan orang pikirkan.

Naruto mengangguk untuk menjawab misi yang diterimanya ini. ''Jadi siapakah yang harus kutuju dari daftar bangsawan yang sudah disiapkan nanti?''

''Siapa saja boleh tapi kurasa anda bisa memulainya dari yang paling brutal.'' Kata Scathach yang membuat alis Naruto naik dalam tanda tanya.

''Bangsawan ini terkenal kejam dan suka bertindak seenaknya. Kerajaan sebenarnya sudah ingin menindaknya tapi bukti kejahatan mereka tidak pernah bisa ditemukan. Mereka juga punya para Assasin yang sangat berbahaya dibawah tangan mereka. Harap berhati-hati. Jika anda berhasil dengan yang ini maka bangsawan lain akan punya kesempatan yang besar.'' Jelas Scathach yang menatap sangat serius kepada Naruto.

''Anda akan menyusup ke bangsawan Silvaria.''

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kuroka berjalan diantara lalu lalang orang yang berada pada jalanan yang sama dengannya. Jalanan ini cukup padat dan meskipun begitu, Kuroka melalui jalan ini dengan cukup leluasa.

Pikiran Assasin ini kini hanya tertuju pada satu tempat. Sebuah Gereja yang berada pada ujung distrik ini. Tinggal berbelok dari ujung jalan sana, Kuroka kemudian menemui Gereja yang ditujunya.

Itu hanyalah Gereja biasa, tapi Gereja itu biasanya ramai. Hanya hari ini saja terlihat sepi. Gereja itu juga merangkap sebagai panti asuhan bagi mereka yang ditinggal oleh orang tua mereka. Kuroka kemudian berjalan memasuki Gereja itu dari pintu depan. Suara khas dari derit engsel besi yang dibuka menemani Kuroka ketika membuka pintu Gereja. Dari pintu Gereja itu kemudian perhatian yang berada didalam tertuju padanya dari salah satu biarawati yang ada yang kemudian berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

''Selamat pagi.'' Biarawati yang masih muda itu menyapa dengan ramah. ''Ada yang bisa saya bantu?''

''Aku mencari nona Asia Argento. Apakah dia ada?''

''Oh nona Asia masih berada dibelakang. Mungkin sedang bermain dengan anak-anak.'' Kata Biarawati muda yang berada pada hadapan Kuroka saat ini. ''Sedang ada keperluan apa ya dengan nona Asia?''

''Aku membawa pesan dari seseorang untuknya. Bisakah aku menemuinya untuk menyampaikan langsung pesan ini?''

''Oh tentu saja!'' Biarawati muda itu tersenyum. ''Silahkan ikuti saya kalau begitu nona...''

''Panggil saja aku Kuroka.''

''Baiklah nona Kuroka, mari ikuti saya.'' Biarawati muda itu mulai berjalan dan Kuroka mengekor dibelakangnya. Kuroka melalui dua lorong Gereja dan Biarawati muda tadi membawanya pada halaman hijau belakang gereja dimana banyak anak-anak bermain. Sekumpulan anak-anak lainnya tengah duduk pada bawah pohon dengan seseorang biarawati muda tengah berada di tengah. Dia seolah sedang bercerita sesuatu.

Kuroka yang melihat biarawati itu tertawa senang lalu meringis dalam hatinya.

Biarawati yang harusnya selalu bersih tenyata kedua tangannya berlumur darah. Kuroka tidak mengerti kenapa Assasin ini mengambil biarawati sebagai pekerjaan untuk menyembunyikan pekerjaan aslinya. Hal ini jelas merusak citra biarawati itu sendiri.

''Nona Asia, ada orang yang mencarimu.'' Biarawati muda yang tadi menunjukkan jalan kepada Kuroka menghentikan biarawati yang tengah bercerita di tengah anak-anak.

Biarawati yang Kuroka tahu bernama Asia Argento itu kemudian melirik pada Kuroka. Lirikan itu disertai dengan tanda tanya.

Kuroka yang melihat itu kemudian maju. Assasin itu kemudian berkata pesan yang harus disampaikan kepada biarawati cantik dengan mata hijau mengkilap yang memandangnya.

''Tuan Issei memerlukanmu nona Asia.''

Mungkin Kuroka tengah salah lihat atau apa tapi wajah biarawati muda yang yang seharusnya cantik dan tanpa dosa itu berubah kemudian.

Mata hijau mengkilap itu kemudian meredup dan Kuroka melihat ekspresi lainnya.

Asia Argento, wajah biarawati muda itu mengeras dan terlihat marah.

Dan hanya Kuroka yang melihat itu semua.


End file.
